Pour Eric
by sweetylucie
Summary: Bella décide d'accepter une proposition pour protéger son petit frère, Eric.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour Eric**

Tous humains. Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.

J'étais allongée dans mon lit, appuyée sur l'un de mes coudes, et je regardais l'homme qui dormait paisiblement à côté de moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il allait me rendre si heureuse. Vu comment notre relation avait commencée, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que nous finirions mariés. Tout avait commencé cinq ans plus tôt.

**_Cinq ans plus tôt_**

J'étais en terminale au lycée de Forks. Je n'étais ni populaire, ni impopulaire. Je vivais avec mon petit frère, Eric qui avait 15 ans et il était en seconde. Nos parents étaient morts deux ans plus tôt dans un accident de voiture. On avait dû déménager de Jacksonville à Forks où notre oncle Charlie vivait. C'était lui qui avait été désigné comme notre tuteur. Il était le shérif de Forks et il était sympa et gentil. On s'était bien adapté. Mais ces derniers temps, je remarquai qu'Eric se comportait bizarrement, il ne parlait presque plus, il se renfermait sur lui-même, il avait reçu des mauvaises notes à ses derniers contrôles. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il refusait de me dire quoi que ce soit. Un jour, j'entrai dans la salle de bain sans frapper puisque Eric était sensé être déjà en cours, quand je le vis torse nu. Il avait des gros bleus sur tout le torse. Je lui demandai ce qui lui était arrivé et il se décida à enfin m'avouer la vérité. Il se faisait racketter. Il m'expliqua que cela faisait deux mois qu'un groupe de trois jeunes en première le brutalisaient : ils lui prenaient son argent, ses vêtements, lui demandaient de faire leurs devoirs, et le frappaient quand il ne faisait pas ce qu'ils lui demandaient ou par plaisir. Je voulus savoir les noms pour aller les dénoncer au principal mais il refusa de me dire qui étaient ces jeunes car il avait peur d'eux, et il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Charlie. Le lendemain, j'étais assisse seule à une table de la cantine. J'avais expliqué à mes amis que j'avais besoin de m'isoler parce qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse. Comment pouvais-je aider mon petit frère s'il refusait de me dire quoi que se soit sur ces types. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand je vis Edward Cullen s'asseoir en face de moi. C'était le garçon le plus populaire et le plus sexy du lycée. Il était en terminale. Tous les autres garçons voulaient être son ami ou être comme lui, et toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec lui. Mais c'était surtout le plus gros dragueur du lycée : il ne sortait pas avec les filles, il couchait avec et ensuite les jetait sans aucun remord. Lui-même savait qu'il était un salaud. A chaque fois qu'il me parlait, il me draguait, et à chaque fois, je le repoussais. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne le trouvais pas sexy, mais je ne voulais pas être une autre de ses conquêtes d'une nuit.

- « Qu'est-ce tu veux, Edward ? Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui pour tes petits jeux. Alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire que tes phrases habituelles de drague, vas t-en. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Bella ? Mauvaise journée ? Ou bien tu t'inquiètes pour ton petit frère ? »

- « Qu'est-que tu viens de dire ? Comment tu sais qu'il a des problèmes ? » lui demandai-je froidement.

- « J'ai entendu des jeunes parler de la raclée qu'ils venaient de mettre à Eric. Et j'ai pensé que je pouvais t'aider, en contrepartie d'une chose » me répondit-il, nonchalant.

- « Qui sont ces jeunes ? Et si j'acceptais ton aide, qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? »

- « Je ne connais pas leur nom, et nous savons tous les deux ce que je désire » me dit-il, en souriant.

- « Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose uniquement par compassion, il te faut obligatoirement quelque chose en retour ? Tu vas me montrer ces types tout de suite, et c'est tout. Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule » lui dis-je, en voulant me lever mais il me retint par le bras.

- « Si ces types peuvent me permettre d'obtenir ce que j'ai toujours voulu obtenir de toi, alors non, je ne le ferai pas. Et même si je le faisais, que comptes-tu faire contre eux ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, mais c'est déjà mieux que ta proposition. Si je l'acceptais, qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu iras bien les voir pour leur demander d'arrêter d'harceler mon frère ? » lui répondis-je, en colère.

- « Je tiens toujours mes promesses. » me répondit-il simplement.

- « C'est tout ? Je dois avoir confiance en toi parce que tu tiens toujours tes promesses ? Et puis même, comment tu peux être sûr qu'ils ne recommenceront pas au bout d'un moment ? »

- « Je peux m'assurer qu'il n'arrivera plus rien à Eric jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais en contrepartie, je veux une plus grande compensation. »

- « Tu vois, j'ai toujours pensé que tu traites les femmes comme des mouchoirs en papier, mais je t'appréciais quand même, je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un avec des valeurs justes. Et tu vas laisser un ado continuer à se faire tabasser, uniquement pour pouvoir sauter sa grande sœur ? Tu me dégoûtes, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. J'arriverai à trouver qui sont ces types et je me débrouillerai toute seule. »

- « Ce n'est pas moi qui va laisser ton petit frère se faire tabasser, c'est toi. Je t'ai proposé une solution qui nous conviendrait à tous les deux. Et tu la refuses. Si tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouver. » me dit-il, avant de se lever et de partir.

J'ai passé toute l'après-midi à essayer de trouver leur nom mais je n'arrivais à rien. Je rentrai chez moi et allais dans la chambre d'Eric pour essayer de le convaincre de le dire à Charlie. Quand je vis son visage, il avait un œil au beurre noir à son œil droit. Il m'a dit qu'il avait dit à notre oncle qu'il s'était cogné dans une porte au lycée. Quand je vis mon petit frère dans cet état, j'ai su ce que j'avais à faire.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. Je dois faire une course mais je reviens d'ici quelques heures » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de sortir de sa chambre. J'annonçai à Charlie mon départ, et je sortis de la maison. Je montai dans ma voiture et pris la direction de la maison des Cullen. Je me garai devant celle-ci. J'y étais déjà venu auparavant, quand Edward ou Alice, sa sœur, avait organisé une fête. Je sonnai à la porte d'entrée, et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit et Edward se trouver devant moi, un sourire triomphant sur son visage. Je le bousculai pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte, me dépassa et grimpa les escaliers. Je le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière moi. Je me débarrassai de ma veste et lui fit face.

- « Alors, je couche avec toi une fois par mois, et tu protèges Eric jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est ça ? » lui dis-je, amer.

- « Oui, sauf pour le rythme de nos rencontres. Ce sera une fois par semaine » me répondit-il, en commençant à s'approcher de moi.

- « Ne pousses pas, là. Une fois toutes les deux semaines » proposai-je.

- « Non, une fois par semaine » répliqua t-il, inflexible. Il savait qu'il était en position de force.

- « Une fois tous les dix jours » dis-je, le suppliant un peu.

- « D'accord » accepta t-il, avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour m'embrasser et me fit m'asseoir sur son lit. Il voulait commencer notre accord ce soir ?

- « Attends, Edward, je ne peux pas faire ça là, maintenant, alors que ta famille se trouve à côté » dis-je en le repoussant un peu.

- « Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous deux, dans la maison. Ils sont tous sortis. C'est bon, détends toi. »

Il recommença à m'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et il embrassait très bien. Mais je restais de marbre. Il me forçait à faire ça et il n'était pas question que je lui fasse le plaisir de lui montrer le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je restais impassible à ses baisers. Je sentis sa langue sur mes lèvres et je les ouvris machinalement. Il dû sentir mon manque de participation car il s'arrêta et se leva.

- « Tu as l'intention de rester inerte et de ne rien faire du tout ? »

- « Tu me forces à coucher avec toi et en plus je devrais aimer cela ? » lui répliquai-je, acide.

- « Je veux que tu participes et que tu ressentes autant de plaisir que moi. Si tu ne veux pas, alors vas t-en, je ne te retiens pas »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et attendit ma réponse. Il était la seule solution pour qu'Eric ne se fasse plus embêter alors je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter sa demande. Je me levai, avançai vers lui et refermai la porte. Je le vis sourire.

- « Je te déteste » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser. Tout de suite, le baiser devint passionné. Je posai ma main sur sa nuque et jouai avec les cheveux qui s'y trouvaient à la base. Il poussa un gémissement. Il me demanda l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue, et celle-ci commença une danse sensuelle avec la mienne. Il nous guida vers son lit où il m'allongea. On s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre notre souffle. Il se positionna au dessus de moi et on s'embrassa pendant un moment. Ses mains glissèrent en dessous de mon t-shirt et il commença à caresser mon ventre.

Je devais avouer que malgré le fait que je le détestais, il me procurait un plaisir immense. Ma dernière relation sexuelle remontait à trois mois. J'avais rompu avec Jacob après l'avoir trouvé dans son lit avec une autre fille. Alors j'étais un peu frustrée sexuellement. Et visiblement, la réputation qu'à Edward d'être un bon amant était vraie. Je crois que je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir rien qu'avec des baisers et des mains.

Edward remonta ses mains sur ma poitrine et commença à me la masser, tandis que ses lèvres quittaient les miennes pour s'attarder dans mon cou, le creux de mon épaule et le lobe de mon oreille droite. J'avais les miennes dans ses cheveux et je poussai un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il me mordit le lobe. Il s'arrêta et je poussai un gémissement de complainte, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, c'était trop bon. Il recula pour pouvoir prendre le bas de mon t-shirt afin de me le retirer, et il reprit ses attaques avec ses lèvres. Je le laissais faire, complètement submergé par l'excitation qu'il me procurait. Il descendit vers ma poitrine tandis que ses doigts attrapèrent l'attache de mon soutien-gorge et la défit. Il le balança sans regarder, comme il l'avait fait avec mon t-shirt. Il me fixa pendant une minute, ce qui me rendit mal à l'aise.

- « Tu es si belle, tu as des seins magnifiques » me dit-il, un peu essoufflé à cause de notre séance de baisers.

Il commença à les caresser, puis se pencha pour prendre l'un de mes tétons dans sa bouche tandis qu'il titillait l'autre avec ses doigts. Edward était définitivement un excellent amant. Il se préoccupait autant de mon désir que du sien. D'ailleurs, je sentais extrêmement bien celui qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même. Sa virilité était pressée contre l'une de mes cuisses. Il changea de sein et je trouvais qu'il avait trop de vêtements sur lui, par rapport à moi. Je le poussai pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos et je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Son membre se retrouva dorénavant contre mon intimité et je gémis. J'attrapai son t-shirt, le lui enlevai et le jetai par terre. Edward avait un corps de rêve. Il était assez musclé. Je me penchai pour embrasser sa mâchoire, sa pomme d'Adam, son torse, son ventre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au bouton de son jean. Je le défis et baissai la fermeture éclair. Je caressai son membre à travers son vêtement et il gémit

- « Oh, oui… C'est bon »

Je baissai son pantalon et le lui retirai en même temps que ses chaussures. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de le sentir en moi. Je m'éloignai de lui pour enlever mon pantalon et je me retrouvai en string face à lui. Il se redressa, m'admira quelques instant et m'attira vers lui. Il nous rebascula et je me retrouvai sous son corps. Il frotta son membre contre ma féminité.

- « Oh, Edward…j'en peux plus…je veux te sentir en moi » haletai-je entre deux frictions entre nos deux intimités

Il se pencha, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un préservatif. Au moins, il était prudent, avec toutes ses conquêtes. Il me le passa et il caressa mon clitoris, à travers mon string qui était mouillé.

- « Hum, tout est toute trempée. Tu es prête pour moi, Bella ? »

- « Oui… oui, je suis prête…. Edward… je veux te sentir en moi… je t'en prie, dépêche toi. » lui répondis-je, gémissante à cause du plaisir que me procuraient ses caresses sur mon intimité.

J'attrapai l'élastique de son boxer et libéra son membre. Un jour, au lycée, j'avais entendu des filles parler du fait qu'il était bien membré, et aujourd'hui, je savais qu'elles avaient raison. Edward ne perdit pas de temps, m'enleva mon string tandis que j'ouvris le préservatif et l'installai sur son membre dur. Je fis quelques mouvements de va-et-vient et il poussa un râle de jouissance. Il retira ma main de son sexe, et se positionna entre mes cuisses. Il me pénétra d'un coup de rein. Nous poussions tous les deux des gémissements d'excitation.

- « Oh, … Bella, … tu es si étroite, … c'est si bon » me dit-il, entre chaque coup de rein. Il accéléra ses mouvements et bientôt les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre dans la chambre étaient nos gémissements de plaisir, le son de nos deux corps qui se rencontraient à chaque coup de rein et le son du lit qui cognait contre le mur.

- « Edward,…continue… comme ça. C'est si bon, …oui, oui » haletai-je.

- « Est-ce que… tu y es …presque ? »

- « Oui, oui, presque, continues, Edward, je vais venir »

Je sentis que je n'allais pas tarder à jouir.

- « Regarde moi, je veux te voir jouir. Vas-y, jouis pour moi, Bella. Fais le. »

Il caressa mon clitoris et je jouis. Ce fut le meilleur orgasme que j'avais eu jusqu'à présent. Il continua ses va-et-vient et je le vis et le senti jouir en moi. On resta tous les deux sans bouger un moment, pour reprendre notre souffle. Puis il roula sur le côté, retira le préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle à côté de son lit.

- « Alors, tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. Et je crois même que tu as plutôt aimé. J'étais sûr que tu allais apprécier, ma belle » me dit-il, alors qu'il me regardait, appuyé sur un coude, en caressant mon bras.

Soudain, avec cette phrase, la réalité me revint, et je me sentis honteuse à cause de ce que je venais de faire. J'avais couché avec Edward Cullen. Je me sentais sale, d'avoir fait ça uniquement pour que mon petit frère soit tranquille au lycée. Mais ça valait la peine, pour Eric. Je me levai, attrapai mes vêtements, me rhabillai, et me retournai pour le regarder.

- « Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse. Ne raconte à personne ce qui s'est passé ce soir » lui dis-je, avant de me diriger vers la porte.

- « Bien évidemment. Et, Bella, si tu loupes un seul de nos rendez-vous, ton frère ne sera plus protégé, tu as compris ? »

Je lui jetai un regard noir et acquiesçai.

- « Bien, alors à dans dix jours, ma belle » me dit-il avant que je ne sorte de sa chambre et de sa maison.

Je rentrai chez moi, dis à Eric que tout était arrangé, que ces types n'allaient plus l'embêter. Il me demanda ce que j'avais fait mais je ne lui répondis pas, trop honteuse. J'allais dans ma chambre et pris une douche pour laver toutes traces de ce que j'avais fait ce soir. Je commençai à pleurer, mes larmes couvertes par l'eau de la douche, et je m'effondrai, en pleurs sur le sol de la douche. Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce que j'avais fait pour le protéger, mais je le devais, il était tout ce qui me restait. Je pleurai encore quelques minutes dans la douche, puis en sortis et allai me coucher.

C'était mon premier lemon, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je ne suis pas très doué pour écrire les lemon. Dans les deux cas, faites le moi savoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Je remercie**, SoSweetySoCrazy, flap, Habswifes, christou57, RUBIKA666, aurélia1979, babounette, Amandine, NinieHel, So-Amel, annecullen69, Adore Youu, kikinette11, Letmesign23, lia 2512, AnZeLe42100, Emma-des-iles-974**, **abeille21, Samy940 et Liane** **51100** pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir et je remercie également toutes les personnes qui mon mis en alerte.

Je suis heureuse que vous ayez apprécié mon premier lemon. Ça m'a rassuré.

- **Adore youu** : c'est vrai que je n'ai pas autant de temps que je le voudrais pour écrire à cause de mes horaires assez soutenues.

- **Amandine** : pour savoir si Edward est l'investigateur, il faudra patienter encore un peu

- **Samy940** : je me suis inspiré de ce que tu m'as dit à propos d'Edward plus dominateur

- **abeille 21** : j'ai eu cette idée comme ça, alors que j'étais à mon travail. Je n'avais pas de travail, le patron n'était pas là. J'ai eu cette idée et j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire et à la fin de la journée, j'avais écris le premier chapitre.

**Chapitre 2**

**Le lendemain**

J'arrivai au lycée, avec une certaine appréhension. Est-ce qu'Edward allait vraiment tenir sa promesse ? Il avait plutôt intérêt de le faire ou alors je me vengerais.

La matinée de cours se passa bien et enfin arriva l'heure du déjeuner. Eric m'avait dit que, généralement, ses bourreaux s'en prenaient à lui pendant la pause déjeuné. J'avais donc décidé d'attendre mon frère à la sortie de ses cours et de le suivre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure alors qu'il était devant son casier, trois garçons s'approchèrent de lui. Ils lui parlèrent et je vis qu'il avait peur d'eux. L'un des garçons attrapa mon frère par le col de son t-shirt. J'allais intervenir quand je vis Edward arrivé. Il plaqua contre le mur le garçon qui avait attaqué Eric. Les deux autres garçons ne bougèrent pas pour aider leur ami. J'entendis Edward leur dire que si jamais il les revoyait s'en prendre encore une fois à Eric, ils auraient à faire à lui. Les trois garçons hochèrent de la tête pour lui montrer qu'ils avaient compris. Il relâcha le jeune homme, et tous les trois s'enfuirent en courant. Il demanda à mon frère s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas blessé. Eric lui répondit que non et le remercia d'être intervenu et parti. Je sorti de ma cachette et Edward me vit. Il se dirigea vers moi.

- « Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que je tenais toujours mes promesses. »

- « Heureusement pour toi, sinon je te l'aurais fais payé très cher. »

- « Ma belle, tu es trop gentille et douce pour pouvoir faire du mal à quelqu'un. Au contraire, hier tu m'as fait que du bien » me répondit-il, en se penchant vers mon oreille. « Et j'ai hâte d'être à dans neuf jours pour que tu me procures à nouveau beaucoup de plaisir. »

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Il me répugnait. Comment pouvait-il profiter d'une situation comme celle-là pour me faire du chantage ? Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir de cœur. Il voulu m'embrasser sur la bouche mais je le repoussai et voulu le gifler. Mais il attrapa mon poignet avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre et me colla contre son torse.

- « Doucement, ma belle. Tu ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose qui fasse en sorte que j'arrête de protéger ton cher frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il me relâcha et je me dégageai.

- « Tu es vraiment immonde, Edward. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu tomberais aussi bas pour mettre une fille dans ton lit. Tu viens de perdre le peu d'estime et de respect que j'avais pour toi. Dorénavant, ne m'adresse plus la parole. On se verra tous les dix jours et c'est tout. »

- « Alors, à dans neuf jours, ma belle. Retrouve-moi chez moi. Je te garanti que tu vas prendre autant de plaisir que moi » me répondit-il, souriant, pas du tout affecté par ce que je venais de lui dire. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur ma joue et parti.

Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là que j'avais signé un pacte avec le diable et je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir sans qu'Eric soit de nouveau blessé.

Les jours passèrent et Edward ne n'aborda pas une seule fois. Il se contentait juste de me regarder au loin, me souriait et m'indiquait le nombre de jours restant avant notre prochain rendez-vous. Ce qui m'énervait profondément. Plus le jour approchait, plus je devenais tendu. Et finalement le jour tant regretté arriva. Je me rendis chez lui comme convenu et je fus accueilli par Alice. Elle fut surprise lorsque je lui dis que je venais voir son frère. C'était la première fois que je venais lui rendre visite chez lui. Elle savait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me draguer et que je le repoussais constamment. Edward descendit les escaliers et m'accueillit. Il dit à sa sœur que l'on montait dans sa chambre et je vis la surprise sur le visage de mon amie. Elle devait se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Edward m'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte de sa chambre, il m'attrapa le bras, m'attira à lui et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je ne résistai pas car je savais qu'il me menacerait encore une fois. Donc je le laissai faire. Il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt et caressa mon ventre. Il approfondit le baiser en insérant sa langue dans ma bouche. Il m'allongea sur son lit et ses mains commencèrent à caresser mon corps. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, pas à cause de se que j'étais entrain de faire, mais à cause du fait que sa famille se trouvait à côté de nous, et j'avais peur qu'ils nous entendent. L'expression de surprise d'Alice me revint en mémoire et je commençai à le repousser mais il ne se laissait pas faire et continuait à m'embrasser dans le cou.

- « Edward! Arrête, s'il te plaît ! »

J'essayai d'éloigner son corps qui était sur moi mais je n'y arrivai pas, il était trop lourd. Il attrapa mes poignets avec l'une de ses mains et les maintinrent au dessus de ma tête, tandis que son autre main commença à déboutonner mon jean. Je commençai à avoir peur de lui et de la force qu'il mettait dans notre étreinte. Il n'avait pas été comme ça lors de la première fois.

- « Arrête, tu me fais mal ! » lui implorai-je.

J'avais peur de lui et que quelqu'un m'entende crier et débarque. Il s'arrêta enfin, et se retira de moi, furieux.

- « Quoi ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois-ci ? Il faut toujours que tu trouves quelque chose pour nous stopper. Tu as accepté le marché, tu étais d'accord. Alors, maintenant arrête de te la jouer prude et laisse toi faire » me répondit-il en colère, sans pour autant élevé sa voix, ne voulant certainement pas que sa famille nous entende.

- « Edward, nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas mettre fin à notre accord. C'est juste que je ne peux pas le faire alors que ta famille se trouve juste à côté. Ils pourraient nous entendre. Et est-ce que tu as vu le visage d'Alice lorsque tu lui as annoncé que l'on montait dans ta chambre ? Elle se doute de quelque chose et tu as promis que personne ne serait au courant de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je ne veux pas que les gens et surtout ta famille le découvre. Je t'en pris, ne me force pas à le faire ici et maintenant. Demain, on a qu'à se retrouver quelque part, à un hôtel si tu veux ? Peu m'importe tant que ce n'est ni chez toi ni chez moi, et que personne ne nous vois. »

- « Ma famille à l'habitude de me voir monter dans ma chambre avec des filles et ça ne leur pose aucun problème. Alice n'est pas obligée de savoir pour l'accord. Si elle te pose des questions, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu prends ton pied avec moi de temps en temps, c'est tout. Ça fait dix jours que j'attends, il est hors de question que l'on repousse, même pour un jour. J'ai trop envie de toi, ma belle » me répondit-il, après s'être calmé.

Il s'approcha de moi pour reprendre là on s'était arrêtés et voulu m'allonger de nouveau sur son lit. Mais je résistai. Je décidai d'essayer une autre approche.

- « Edward », lui dis-je, tout en lui caressant sa joue et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, « fait le pour moi, s'il te plaît. Trouve un hôtel assez loin pour que personne nous reconnaisse et envoie moi l'adresse par téléphone. Je t'y rejoindrai demain à 15h. Je paierais même la chambre d'hôtel si tu le veux. » Je me rapprochai de lui, ma main glissant le long de son torse. « Je promets qu'à l'avenir, je n'arrêterai plus une seule fois nos rencontres. Et si tu acceptes, demain, je saurais te remercier à ma façon » terminai-je tout en laissant ma main descendre jusqu'à arriver au niveau de sa virilité que je caressai à travers son pantalon. Visiblement, ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, il avait très envie de moi. Je le vis craqué et il poussa un soupir.

- « D'accord, mais tu as intérêt à... » commença-t-il, mais je l'interrompis.

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire faux bond. Fais-moi confiance » lui répondis-je en l'embrassant pour le convaincre. Il approfondit le baiser, et pendant un cours moment, je perdis toute résistance. Mais je repris mes esprits, le repoussai et lui fis un sourire sexy. « Je vais m'en allé. Raccompagne-moi jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et une fois en bas, dis que tu me remercies pour t'avoir aidé avec tes devoirs. Comme ça, Alice ne se posera plus de questions à propos de nous deux. »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand il m'attrapa par le poignet et m'embrassa passionnément. Edward Cullen embrassait divinement bien. Notre baiser dura quelques minutes et nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa porte et descendîmes. Il fit ce que je lui avais demandé et je partis à bord de ma voiture. J'étais assez fière de moi. J'avais réussi à l'amadouer juste en étant aguicheuse et sexy. Mais je savais que demain je n'y échapperais pas.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite à mon goût. Je regardais les aiguilles de l'horloge tournées. J'avais reçu un message d'Edward m'indiquant l'adresse d'un petit hôtel sympa et pas cher à Port Angeles, ce qui était parfait pour l'anonymat. Je m'y rendis donc et quand j'arrivai, je vis sa voiture garée sur le parking. Il en sortit et vint m'accueillir. On se dirigea vers l'accueil. L'hôtel était assez sympathique, pas un endroit miteux dans lequel certains hommes emmenaient les prostituées pour faire leurs affaires. On demanda une chambre et je m'apprêtai à la payer lorsqu'il me devança. Nous nous rendîmes dans notre chambre et je fus surprise par l'intérieur. C'était assez simple mais charmant. Edward noua ses bras autour de ma taille et commença à déposer des baisers dans le cou et dans le creux de mon épaule. Malgré moi, je lâchai un gémissement. Je me retournai dans ses bras et l'embrassai. J'avais beau détesté Edward, mais lorsqu'il m'embrassait ou me touchait avec ses mains, toute ma résistance fondait comme neige au soleil, je me laissais complètement allé. Je n'avais couché qu'une seule fois avec lui, et cela avait suffit pour que j'en redemande. J'étais vraiment frustré sexuellement et j'avais des besoins à satisfaire. Et je savais qu'il les comblerait. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne et ainsi commença une danse sensuelle. Nous gémissions tous les deux. Je passai mes mains sous son t-shirt et caressai ses abdos. Je le lui enlevai et déposai des petits baisers sur son torse musclé. L'une de ses mains descendit et vint se poser sur ma féminité. Il commença à me frotter à travers mon jean et je laissai ma tête retombée en arrière, tout en poussant un long cri à cause de l'immense plaisir qu'il me procurait. Même avec Jacob, je n'en jamais pris autant. Sa main s'arrêta et il saisit mon t-shirt pour me l'enlever ainsi que mon soutien gorge. Je pouvais voir qu'il était aussi pressé que moi. Tout de suite, il vint caresser mes seins et les pris l'un après l'autre dans sa bouche. Il titilla mes pointes durcies par l'excitation.

- « Edward ! C'est si bon, ne t'arrête pas. »

Je passai ma main droite dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer tandis que l'autre se dirigea vers son pénis. Je le massais à travers son jean pendant plusieurs minutes. Je stoppai, définit le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon, pris son membre dans ma main et commençai un mouvement de va-et-vient. Edward poussa un gémissement roque.

- « Tu aimes ce que je te fais? » lui susurrai-je dans son oreille.

- « Oh, oui ! Ta main entrain de me branler me fait bander. Continue ma belle. »

Il voulut nous allonger sur le lit mais je l'en empêchai.

-« Pas si vite. Si je me souviens bien, hier je t'ai promis de te remercier pour avoir accepté ma demande. Et moi aussi, je tiens toujours mes promesses » lui dis-je tout en m'agenouillant devant lui. Je lâchai son membre et Edward poussa un cri de complainte. Je lui baissai son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles et il se chargea de les enlever avec ses chaussures. Il avait comprit quelle était mon intention et il était extrêmement pressé et excité. Je repris son sexe dans ma main et repris mes mouvements de va-et-vient. Je fixais Edward dans ses yeux et il me regardait faire. Je caressai son gland avec mon pouce et récupéra le liquide qui s'y trouver dessus. Tout en continuant de le fixer, je portai mon pouce à ma bouche et le suçai tout en gémissant. Ses yeux devinrent noirs de désir. Je relâchai mon doigt et lui souris d'une façon coquine.

- « Tu as très bon goût, tu sais. Et j'ai envie d'y goûter encore » lui dis-je et me penchai en avant pour embrasser son gland et le léchai. Je fis durer le supplice pendant quelques secondes puis je le pris dans ma bouche.

Edward poussa un grognement de plaisir et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière. Puis il ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder le sucer. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et accompagna, mais ne força pas, mes mouvements de va-et-vient que j'effectuais avec ma bouche.

- « Oh, putain, Bella ! C'est bon... tu me fais tellement de bien... continue » me dit-il entre ses gémissements.

Je décontractai les muscles de ma gorge pour pouvoir le prendre entièrement pendant que ma main jouait avec ses testicules. Je senti qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

- « Bella... je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps... retire toi » m'informa-t-il tout en essayant de se retirer mais je ne lâchai pas prise. Je voulais qu'il vienne dans ma bouche. Quelques mouvements de plus, et il se déversa dans un râle puissant. J'avalai sa semence et le nettoyé avec ma langue.

D'habitude, je n'aimais pas trop faire de fellation. Jacob se plaignait souvent du fait que je ne voulais jamais lui en faire. Je trouvé ça un peu dégoûtant. Les rares fois où j'avais accepté de lui en faire une, je lui avais demandé de ne pas venir dans ma bouche. Il l'avait fais une fois, et cela m'avait déplut et je n'avais pas aimé le goût. Mais avec Edward, c'était différent. Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde avant de lui en faire une et d'avaler son sperme.

Je suçai encore un peu son membre et le relâchai. Il me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever.

- « J'ai tenu ma promesse. Tu vois que tu peux avoir confiance en moi » lui murmurai-je dans l'oreille, en commençant à déposer des petits baisers dans son cou. « Combien de temps il te faut pour être à nouveau d'attaque ? ». Il avait eu son plaisir mais pas moi. Et j'étais vraiment excité et n'avais qu'une seule envie : sentir Edward en moi.

- « Ma belle, après ce que tu viens de me faire, laisse moi une dizaine de minutes » me répondit-il, essoufflé. « C'était l'une des meilleures pipes que l'on m'ai faite. Tu es très douée, ma belle. »

- « Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de me retirer avant de jouir ? Je croyais que les hommes aimaient que les femmes avalent ? » lui demandai-je, pensive. C'est ce que Jacob m'avait dit alors je ne comprenais pas la réaction d'Edward.

- C'est vrai mais je ne voulais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne désirais pas. Si tu n'avais pas voulu avaler, ça n'aurait pas été grave, je n'aurais pas été fâché. Ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu prennes autant de plaisir que moi et d'ailleurs, je vais t'en donné maintenant » me répondit-il, tout en déboutonnant mon jean.

- « Tu avais dis dix minutes. ça en fait à peine deux » rigolai-je.

- « J'ai dix qu'il me fallait dix minutes pour être de nouveau partant mais pas que pendant ce temps là, je n'allai pas m'occuper de toi. »

Il m'enleva mon pantalon, mon string et mes chaussures en une seule fois et me fit m'asseoir sur le lit. Il embrassa mes lèvres, ma nuque et mes seins. Je le laissais faire tout en poussant des gémissements de plaisir. Je n'en pouvais plus, je le voulais en moi mais je devais attendre encore un peu. Il continua ses baisers en passant par mon ventre, mon nombril et descendit directement vers mes jambes et je poussai un cri de frustration. Je pensai qu'il allait me faire plaisir avec sa bouche comme je l'avais fait. Il put lire la frustration sur mon visage et rigola.

- « Patience, ma belle. »

- « J'ai été suffisamment patiente jusqu'à maintenant, alors dépêche-toi. »

- « Tu crois que tu sais ce qu'est la patience ? » me demanda-t-il en continuant de rire. « Oh non, tu ne le sais pas. Etre patient... c'est... par exemple... moi... qui ai attendu... deux longues années... pour enfin... t'avoir... ma belle. ». A chaque coupure, il avait embrassé mes jambes, en partant vers le bas pour remonter vers mon intimité sans la toucher.

- « Putain, Edward, tu t'es tapé au moins une centaine de filles depuis deux ans, et tu me parles de patience. Ferme là et contente-toi de me faire prendre mon pied. »

Il me sourit d'une façon arrogante et mit sa tête entre mes cuisses mais ne toucha pas à mon petit paquet de nerf, ce qui me fit crier d'exaspération.

- « C'est vrai que j'ai couché avec beaucoup de filles depuis ton arrivée, mais il fallait bien que je satisfasse mes besoins. Rien que de te voir me fait bander. Tu comprends que je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette situation. Et toi, qui n'arrêtais pas de me repousser. Plus tu me repoussais, plus j'avais envie de toi. Il fallait bien que je trouve un substitut. Mais je te rassure, aucune d'elles ne t'arrivent à la cheville pour me donner du plaisir. »

J'allais lui répondre qu'il n'était qu'un enfoiré sans cœur, lorsqu'il caressa avec son pouce mon clitoris et je perdis pied. J'en avais tellement envie que je faillis jouir tout de suite. Il titilla, mordit et suça mon clitoris et je poussai des cris de plaisir. Puis il introduit un doigt et commença des va-et-vient à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Je me courbai et agrippai fortement la couverture du lit. Je sentis que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Il continua ses caresses et inséra un deuxième doigt. Mes cris s'intensifièrent.

- « Oh, oui...oui, c'est bon, continue... plus fort. »

- « Tu aimes ça, hein ? Tu es toute mouillée. Dis le moi, ma belle, que tu prends ton pied » m'ordonna-t-il.

- « Oui,... oh, oui... Edward,... encore...je vais venir. »

- « Oui, c'est ça, ma belle, jouis pour moi » me dit-il en insérant un troisième doigt.

Je jouis au bout de quelques minutes et je sentis mes parois se contracter autour de ses doigts. Je reprenais mon souffle quand je le vis sortir ses doigts luisant à cause de mon liquide.

- « Hum... moi aussi j'ai envie de te goûter » me dit-il avant de porter ses doigts à sa bouche et les lécha. Je fus instantanément à nouveau excitée. Il enleva ses doigts de sa bouche et se lécha les lèvres.

- « Délicieux »

Je me jetai sur lui et l'embrassai passionnément. Il fut un peu surpris mais retrouva vite ses esprits et nous allongeâmes sur le lit, lui au-dessus de moi. Mes jambes étaient nouées autour de sa taille et je sentis sa queue toute gonflée contre ma cuisse. Je demandai l'accès à sa langue et il accepta. Je pus me goûter un peu, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Il me caressait mes seins puis les pris dans sa bouche.

- « Edward... j'ai envie de toi... je veux te sentir en moi... Dépêche-toi. »

- « Hum, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, ma belle » me dit-il en continuant d'embrasser mes seins. « Dès que tu avoueras que je suis plus patient que toi. »

Il me lança un sourire arrogant et vint frotter mon petit paquet de nerf avec l'une de ses mains.

Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? J'étais là devant lui, le suppliant de me prendre et il osait s'amuser, il osait me faire du chantage ?

- « Merde, Edward. Arrête de déconner et prend-moi. »

- « Pas avant que tu l'aies dis. Et je te rappelle que ça ne me gênera pas d'attendre. »

- « Tu es si sûre de ça ? » lui demandai-je en me frottant contre son sexe qui durci encore plus.

- « Certain ma belle, tu auras beau me tenter, je tiendrai » me répondit-il en souriant, et en se dégageant d'entre mes jambes. « Tu as juste à dire une phrase, Bella, et tu auras enfin ta délivrance. »

- « Putain, tu n'es qu'un enfoiré extrêmement patient, Edward ! Ca te va comme ça ? » capitulai-je, excédée par son petit jeu.

- « Comblé. Tu vois, ce n'étais pas si dur. »

Il rigola, se leva et s'éloigna du lit.

- « Où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demandai-je, complètement ahurie par son attitude.

Je le vis se pencher, ramasser son jean et sortir quelque chose de l'une de ses poches. Il se retourna et me montra un préservatif. Il revient vers moi et se repositionna au-dessus de moi. Je le lui pris des mains et l'ouvris. Je le mis sur son sexe tendu et embrassa Edward. Il positionna son membre devant mon entrée et d'un violent coup de reins, il s'enfonça en moi. On cria tous les deux de plaisir.

- « Oh, Bella... tu es si étroite. »

Il commença des va-et-vient. Il sortait sa queue entièrement et la replongeai dans mon vagin, me pénétrant profondément à chaque fois. Notre étreinte n'avez rien de passionné, c'était bestial. Je bougeai mes hanches pour venir à la rencontre de chacun de ses coups de butoir.

- « Tu aimes ça ? Bella... tu aimes que je sois en toi...ma bouche...mes doigts...ma queue. »

- « Oh oui, c'est si bon...ne t'arrête pas. »

- « Tu aimes que je te pénètre comme ca, hein ? Tu aimes que ma queue touche le fond de ton vagin. » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus erratique, essoufflé dû à notre rythme bestial. « Dis le que tu aimes ça...Bella...Dis le. » m'ordonna-t-il.

- « J'aime...ça...Edward...J'y suis presque... plus fort. »

J'avais perdu toute réalité au moment où Edward m'avait pénétré. Il était de loin le meilleur amant que j'avais eu. Je n'avais jamais autant pris de plaisir et le côté animal de notre étreinte m'excité encore plus. Il donna encore quelques coups de reins en plus et un puissant orgasme me submergea. Il me suivit quelques secondes après.

On resta immobiles, se regardant dans les yeux, en reprenant notre souffle. Après quelques minutes, il se retira, se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser du préservatif. Il revint dans la chambre et s'allongea à côté de moi, dans le lit. Nous restâmes l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence, pendant cinq minutes.

- « Dis donc, tu caches bien ton jeu, ma belle. Tu n'as pas l'air comme ça, mais tu es une vraie mordue de sexe. Et tu es incroyable au lit, tu m'as fait jouir deux fois en une heure. Je pense qu'avec toi, je vais vraiment prendre mon pied en essayant plein de choses et peut-être même battre mon record d'orgasmes. »

Je venais de me prendre une douche froide. Ce qu'il venait de dire me fit reprendre mes esprits. Edward pouvait être, quand il le voulait, gentil, doux et attentionné comme lors de notre première fois. Mais il pouvait être aussi, et trop souvent, un pauvre con.

Je me relevai brusquement, m'enroulai dans le drap et ramassai mes affaires.

- « Et comme d'habitude, il faut que tu me rappelles quel enfoiré tu es. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? C'est plus fort que toi. Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop. »

Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller vite fait et ressortis. Edward avait enfilé son pantalon et était allongé sur le lit, décontracté. Il rigola lorsqu'il me vit sortir de la salle de bain.

- « Tu joues la prude maintenant. C'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas. »

- « Ferme-là, crétin. » lui répondis-je, tout en me dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

- « On se revoit ici, à la même heure, dans dix jours, ma belle » me dit-il en reprenant un ton sérieux.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et m'en allais en claquant la porte. Je rentrai dans ma voiture et démarra vite.

Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, Charlie et Eric étaient entrain de regarder un match de football américain à la télé. Ils me demandèrent si j'avais passé une bonne journée. Je leur répondis que oui et montai dans ma chambre. Je fonçai prendre une douche et comme la première fois, je fondis en larme. Je me dégoutais. Principalement, parce que je vendais mon corps en échange de la protection de mon frère mais aussi parce que j'avais énormément pris de plaisir cet après-midi avec Edward et qu'une partie de moi était pressé d'être à notre prochain rendez-vous

J'essayerai de poster un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine puis ce que j'ai dix jours de vacances.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici un petit cadeau pour la nouvelle année et pour m'excuser de l'attente.

Merci à **Amandine, So-Amel, SoSweetySoCrazy, Letmesign23Samy940, crepuscule2512, AnZeLe42100, Mélanie, RUBIKA666, Adore Youu, annecullen69, Audrey, dawn266, kadronya, sazzling-swan, luso75**, **sarahsvatty, NotreDernierEspoir et o0-Lulu-o0 **pour leur review.

- **Amandine** : Tu sauras qui est l'investigateur du tabassage d'Eric d'ici plusieurs chapitres, je compte faire des POV d'Edward. Et pour Alice, elle est une bonne amie de Bella. En ce qui concerne tes autres questions, je ne peux pas y répondre sans trop te dévoiler la suite.

- **Adore Youu **: Tu as un début de réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre

- **Kadronya** : Tu auras ta réponse au prochain chapitre.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente. J'ai été assez occupé pendant les fêtes. Pour compenser, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents. Pour ceux qui me demandent pour ma fréquence, je n'en ai pas vraiment. Cela dépend de mon emploi du temps. Généralement, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire durant la deuxième quinzaine du mois car j'ai moins de travail à faire à mon travail. J'essaye de poster un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux, trois semaines.

**Chapitre 3**

Les jours suivants, Edward garda ses distances. Malheureusement pour moi, des personnes se posaient des questions.

Tout d'abord, Eric. Il voulait savoir si le fait qu'Edward soit intervenu pour le défendre l'autre jour était à cause de moi. Il trouvait ça étrange que tout d'un coup, il ait débarqué comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité alors je lui en dis une partie. Je lui avouai que je lui avais demandé, en tant qu'ami, d'intervenir et de le protéger contre ses garçons. Il me remercia mais me dit que je n'aurais pas dû le faire, que je ne serais pas toujours là pour lui et qu'il devait apprendre à se défendre tout seul.

Ensuite, il y avait Alice. On était amies. On s'entendait bien et on faisait souvent du shopping ensemble. Alice me demanda ce qu'il se passait entre son frère et moi. Je lui expliquai qu'il m'avait demandé de l'aide pour lui expliquer un cours qu'il n'avait pas compris. Elle répliqua qu'elle ne croyait pas à cette histoire car il ne se préoccupait pas de ses notes. Il avait des notes correctes et cela lui suffisait amplement. Je lui dis que c'était le cas, mais que là, il avait eu besoin que je lui explique une partie du cours de maths car on avait un contrôle et qu'il ne voulait pas faire baisser sa moyenne. Et j'ajoutai qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas intéressé par lui.

Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Heureusement que nous nous rencontrerions, dorénavant, à l'hôtel à Port Angeles. Personne ne pouvait nous voir.

J'étais toujours dégoûté par moi même, mais en voyant Eric être de nouveau heureux et ne plus avoir peur, cela me permettait d'accepter mon sacrifice.

Je me surprenais parfois à penser à mon prochain rendez-vous et au plaisir qu'Edward allait me procurer. La veille, j'avais même rêvé d'Edward et on baisait comme des animaux. J'avais dû me satisfaire dans la douche le lendemain matin. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment je le pouvais détester et en même le temps le désirais à ce point.

Les jours passèrent extrêmement vite et je me retrouvai sur le parking de l'hôtel. Edward était déjà arrivé et avait déjà pris les clés de la chambre. Il avait réservé la même chambre. Je frappai à la porte, il m'ouvrit et me laissa entrer. Les souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé il y a une semaine me revinrent à l'esprit et je fus immédiatement excité. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me faisait perdre complètement pied. Au début, quand il avait commencé à me draguer, j'avais envisagé d'accepter de lui donner une chance mais je m'étais ravisé après avoir entendu parler de sa réputation. Je ne voulais pas être une autre de ses conquêtes à son tableau de chasse. Je l'avais déjà vécu et il était hors de question que je le revive. Et Jacob m'avait ensuite demandé de sortir avec lui et j'avais accepté. Jacob était sexy mais pas autant qu'Edward qui, je ne pouvais pas mentir, était le garçon le plus sexy qu'y m'était donné de voir. Et maintenant, que je l'avais vu tout nu, je ne pouvais plus m'enlever cette image de ma tête.

Puis ce qu'il avait dit après nos ébats me revinrent également en mémoire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche toujours tout ? Notre accord aurait très bien pu se passer. On aurait pu se rencontrer tous les dix jours comme convenu pour prendre un pied d'enfer et rester quand même civilisés. Mais non, il fallait qu'il m'énerve et me donne envie de l'étrangler.

Je restai planté là, en attendant qu'il passe à l'action mais il ne fit rien. Il me fixait sans rien dire. Je le vis murmuré quelque chose mais je n'entendis pas.

- « Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai rien entendu. »

- « Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Désolé si tu as cru que je te traitais de trainé, de fille facile qui couche avec n'importe quel type. Ce n'était pas le cas. Je voulais juste te féliciter pour tes performances sexuelles. Ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, au contraire, tu es la meilleure fille avec qui j'ai couché. »

Ses excuses étaient un peu maladroites mais je fus touché qu'il s'excuse. Je m'approchai de lui et lui caressai la joue.

- « Edward, il est évident qu'à chaque fois que tu me parles, tu finis inévitablement par dire quelque chose qui m'énerve. Alors, à l'avenir, pour ne pas gâcher nos rendez-vous, contente-toi uniquement de me prendre et ne parle pas, excepté quand tu es entrain de me baiser » lui dis-je gentiment pour ne pas qu'il le prenne mal et l'embrassai.

Je tirai sur sa chemise et je nous allongeai sur le lit. Il ne tarda pas à approfondir notre baiser. L'une de mes mains agrippa fermement sa nuque, jouant avec les cheveux qui s'y trouvaient, tandis que mon autre main glissa sur ses fesses. Il donna un coup de reins pour me faire sentir qu'il était déjà dur. Il lâcha mes lèvres pour se consacrer à mon cou. Alors qu'il était entrain de mordiller la peau, je passai ma main à l'intérieur de son pantalon et de son boxer, et commença un va-et-vient avec ma main sur son pénis. Il me mordit plus fort, et je savais que demain j'allais avoir un suçon. Je le poussai pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

- « Est-ce que tu tiens beaucoup à cette chemise ? » lui demandai-je.

Il me répondit non alors j'agrippai sa chemise et tirai un grand coup pour l'ouvrir, les boutons volèrent dans les airs. Je passai mes mains sur son magnifique torse et le griffa avec mes ongles. Edward semblait apprécié puisqu'il poussa un fort gémissement. J'embrassai son cou et suivit une ligne imaginaire jusqu'au bouton de son jean. Je le sentis devenir de plus en plus excité sous mes caresses.

- « La dernière fois tu as parlé de record. Quel est le nombre maximum d'orgasme que tu aies eu en une journée, avec la même fille ? » lui demandai-je tout en caressant son sexe tendu à travers son vêtement qui devenait de plus en plus serré.

- « Quatre » me répondit-il, haletant.

- « Bien, voyons voir si je peux battre ce record. »

Je déboutonnai son pantalon et le fit descendre avec son boxer jusqu'à ses chevilles et les retirèrent ainsi que ses chaussures. A présent, Edward était totalement nu, devant moi, son sexe pontant fièrement vers le haut. Je l'attrapai et commença à le caresser de haut en bas. Edward gémissait sous mes caresses. Je m'agenouillai, au bord du lit, entre ses jambes, me penchai et embrassai son gland. Je repris mes mouvements tout en continuant à sucer son gland puis je léchai la veine située en-dessous de sa verge. Edward se releva et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour m'observer. Tout en le fixant du regard et avec un sourire coquin, je pris son membre dans ma bouche et commençai un mouvement de va-et-vient. Edward gémit, tout en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. Je le suçai et mes mains continuèrent de le masser. Edward agrippa mes cheveux d'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre était sous ma chemise, entrain de masser l'un de mes seins. Sa main dans mes cheveux m'accompagna dans mes mouvements et me poussait, sans me forcer, à le prendre plus profondément dans ma bouche.

- « Oh, oui, ma belle,… c'est bon,… continue » gémissait-il.

Je me continuai ma fellation en m'appliquant pour qu'il prenne le plus de plaisir possible. Plusieurs fois, je décontractai les muscles de ma gorge pour le prendre entièrement et, visiblement, Edward appréciait beaucoup

- « Oh, j'adore quand tu me prends dans ta bouche,… quand je touche le fond de ta gorge,… c'est si bon de sentir tes lèvres autour de ma queue. »

Je sentais qu'il était proche de l'orgasme. Avec ses deux mains dans mes cheveux, Edward commença à installer son propre rythme. Ma bouche fut assaillit par ses coups de reins violents et profonds et je le laissai faire car j'étais impatiente qu'il vienne et de le goûter. Dans un râle guttural, il vient dans ma bouche en trois puissants jets que j'avalai goulûment, sans en laisser une goutte. Il lâcha mes cheveux et s'effondra sur le lit. Je le nettoyai avec application, relâchai son membre et me relevai. Il se releva pour me fixer.

- « Pardon, j'ai été assez violent à la fin. J'aurais dû me contrôler. Tu n'as pas eu mal, j'espère ? » me demanda-t-il, anxieux d'avoir pu me blesser.

- « C'est vrai que c'était assez bestial mais tu ne pas fais de mal, Edward » le rassurai-je. « Si cela avait été le cas, je t'aurais arrêté. » Je me rapprochai de lui et lui caressai sa joue pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Puis je susurrai à son oreille d'une voix sexy « C'était ton premier orgasme du jour. »

- « A ton tour, ma belle » me répondit-il, en voulant m'attraper par la taille mais je me dégageai et m'éloignai de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demanda-t-il perplexe.

- « Quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire et que j'espère va te plaire » lui répondis-je, tout en commençant à balancer mes hanches, d'une façon sensuelle, de droite à gauche. Je dansai sensuellement sur une mélodie imaginaire. Je me rapprochai de lui et me retourna pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui fit un lap dance. Je sentis son membre durcir sous mes fesses. Je me relevai, lui fit face et déboutonnai ma chemise lentement. Je laissai tomber ma chemise au sol et me rapprochai de lui. Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa. Nos deux langues se rencontrèrent avec passion tandis qu'Edward, visiblement pressé, commença à déboutonner mon jean, alors je mis fin à notre baiser en reculant.

- « Non, non. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever mes vêtements. C'est moi seul qui le fait » lui dis-je, tout en enlevant mon pantalon.

Je me retrouvais face à lui, seulement en soutien-gorge et en string. Je vins vers lui et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Il avait déjà récupéré et était de nouveau excité. Je frottai ma féminité contre son sexe tendu et nous gémissions tous les deux. Je l'embrassai dans le cou, ses épaules, son torse et mordillai ses tétons ce qui lui plut. Il me massait mes seins à travers mon soutien-gorge. Je quittai son torse pour me relever et dégrafai mon soutien-gorge et le laissai glisser lentement. Immédiatement, Edward vint les prendre dans ses mains et les caressèrent. Il nous fit pivoter et je me retrouvai en-dessous de lui et il prit l'un de mes seins dans sa bouche, titillant la pointe durcie tandis que son autre main alla s'aventurer à l'intérieur de mon string et de ma féminité. Il me pénétra avec un doigt.

- « Hum, Edward » gémissais-je, en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer ses caresses avec sa bouche. Il lâcha mon sein pour descendre le long de mon ventre et mon nombril. Il joua avec l'élastique de mon string.

- « Ton petit strip-tease m'a fait beaucoup d'effet, mais maintenant c'est à moi de te donner un orgasme. » me dit-il. Sans que je ne puisse faire un mouvement pour retirer mon string, il me l'enleva avec rapidité. Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant le lit. Il agrippa mes cuisses et me tira pour que je sois au bord du lit et il les posa de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Il souffla sur mon clitoris et le suça. Sa langue s'acharnait sur mon bouton de plaisir. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour le mordiller ce qui me provoquait un plaisir incroyable. Il inséra un doigt et commença un va-et-vient rapide. Jacob ne m'avait jamais fait jouir avec sa langue. Il estimait que comme j'étais réticente à lui faire une petite gâterie, alors il n'avait pas m'en faire une. Je découvris que j'apprécié énormément ce qu'était entrai de faire Edward. Je me sentis proche de l'orgasme.

- « Oh oui,… continue,… j'y suis presque,… Edward » lui dis-je, entre deux cris de plaisir.

Edward inséra deux autres doigts et reprit ses coups de langue sur mon petit paquet de nerf gonflé. J'atteignis l'extase quelques minutes plus tard. Je me cambrai et poussai un puissant cri et il lapa tout mon jus. Il enleva mes jambes de ses épaules et les posèrent délicatement contre le bord du lit tandis que je me relevai. Il se leva à son tour et me fis reculer plus loin sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi.

- « Hé d'un, ma belle. »

Il m'embrassa avec fougue, nos langues s'entremêlèrent. Je fus rapidement excité à nouveau, ce qui était une très bonne chose, au vu du sexe d'Edward qui était tendu contre mon bas ventre.

- « Et toi, quel est ton record d'orgasme ? » me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- « Moins que toi. Seulement deux » lui répondis-je et il s'arrêta net de m'embrasser, releva la tête vers moi et me regarda surpris.

- « Tu plaisantes ? »

Je fis non de la tête. Jacob était différent de lui. Il n'avait pas le même temps de récupération entre deux parties de jambes en l'air. Il lui fallait une bonne demi-heure pour qu'il soit de nouveau d'attaque alors qu'Edward avait juste besoin de dix minutes. Et il n'était pas aussi porté sur le sexe que mon nouvel amant.

Généralement, on ne faisait l'amour que deux fois de suite. Je devais bien avouer que mon ex ne m'avait jamais vraiment comblé niveau sexe. On faisait l'amour toujours dans la même position, le missionnaire. Il voulait essayer d'autre position mais j'étais assez réticente car il était mon premier petit ami et que je ne me sentais pas encore prête et pas à l'aise sexuellement pour faire ce qu'il attendait de moi. Au début, il me rassurait pour me dire que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il attendrait que je prenne confiance. Puis il devint nettement plus insistant et cela finissait toujours en dispute.

Et visiblement, il s'était vite lassé et était allé voir ailleurs. A la fin de notre relation, il ne se souciait plus de savoir si je prenais du plaisir. Il prenait le sien et c'était suffisant pour lui. Avec Edward, c'était différent : il se souciait de mon plaisir et ne me forçait pas à faire des choses que je ne voulais pas faire. Mais j'avais réellement aimé Jacob alors qu'avec Edward, ce n'était que purement physique.

- « Alors, il faut que je change ça et cela ne sera pas trop difficile vu que la dernière fois, je t'ai procuré deux orgasmes » me répondit-il, sûr de lui. Il récupéra un préservatif dans la poche de son pantalon, déchira le sachet et l'installa sur son membre imposant. Il caressa ma féminité pour vérifier que j'étais prête à le recevoir et me pénétra d'un violent coup de reins.

Il instaura un rythme rapide. Je bougeai mon bassin pour rencontrer chacun de ses coups qui venaient buter contre le fond de mon vagin. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient le bruit que provoquaient nos deux corps à chaque rencontre, le bruit du lit qui cognait fortement contre le mur et nos cris de plaisir. Nous atteignîmes tous les deux notre deuxième orgasme en même temps. Edward se retira de moi, se débarrassa du préservatif dans la salle de bain et revint s'allonger sur le lit, à côté de moi. Nous restions ainsi, l'un à côté de l'autre, pendant une dizaine de minutes, sans rien dire, reprenant notre souffle.

Au bout d'un moment, je me tournai vers lui et caressai son torse pour lui signaler que j'étais prête pour une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air. C'était fou à quel point je n'étais jamais rassasié avec Edward. J'avais envie de lui encore et encore. J'étais devenu insatiable.

- « Attend ma belle, on a un petit problème » me dit-il, en agrippant ma main.

- « Tu as besoin de plus de temps ? » lui demandai-je, en déposant des petits baisers dans son cou.

- « Non, je suis prêt à te donner un nouvel orgasme. Le problème c'est que je n'avais qu'un seul préservatif. Il faut que j'aille en acheter » me répondit-il, en essayant de se lever mais je le repoussai.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si tu veux que l'on recommence, il faut que tu me laisses y aller. On ne fera rien sans préservatif. »

Je lui souris, me penchai pour l'embrasser et me levai du lit. Je récupérai mon sac que j'avais posé sur une chaise et je pris une boîte de préservatifs. Je retournai vers lui, lui montrant la boîte.

- « J'aime bien être préparé pour toute éventualité » lui expliquai-je, toute en me rasseyant à califourchon sur lui. Je posai la boîte à côté de nous et l'embrassai avidement. Nos bouches ne se séparèrent uniquement que lorsque l'on devait reprendre notre souffle. Puis mes lèvres descendirent sur son torse et j'embrassai chaque centimètre de sa peau jusqu'à arriver à son membre. Je posai un baiser sur son gland et commençai à le pomper vigoureusement. J'attrapai la boîte pour prendre un préservatif et je le mis sur son pénis. Je me repositionnai pour que ma féminité, toute trempé, soit en contact avec son sexe et je le frottai. Edward saisit ma taille et voulu nous faire basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi, mais je résistai.

- « Je veux être au-dessus, cette fois-ci. »

Je soulevai mon bassin et vins m'empaler sur son sexe. Je commençai des va-et-vient tandis qu'Edward masser mes seins. Visiblement, Edward les aimait beaucoup. Pendant nos ébats, il leurs prêtait une attention toute particulière. Il se pencha pour les prendre dans sa bouche et mordit mes tétons.

- « Oh, c'est bon,… recommence » gémissais-je.

Il les remordit et je poussai un cri guttural. J'accélérai mes coups de bassin. Edward abandonna mes seins et attrapa mes hanches et rencontra chacun de mes coups de bassin avec des coups de reins. Il me guida sur son membre et notre rythme devint de plus en plus rapide et bestial. Plus nous étions proche de l'orgasme, plus notre rythme accélérait. Il déplaça l'une de ses mains et vient caresser mon petit paquet de nerfs.

- « Vas-y ma belle, laisse toi aller. Viens pour moi. Je veux te voir jouir » me dit-il avant de me mordre dans le cou.

La combinaison de sa main sur mon clitoris, de son membre qui allait et venait en moi, et le fait qu'il venait de me faire un deuxième suçon me fit atteindre le nirvana. Je sentis les parois de mon vagin se contractaient sur son sexe et je criai son nom. A ce moment là, je sentis Edward partir et atteindre l'orgasme. Je m'écroulai sur son torse et il m'entoura de ses bras puissants. Je vins poser ma tête sur son torse et j'entendis son cœur battre rapidement. Nous restions ainsi le temps de récupérer notre souffle. Je me sentis extrêmement bien dans ses bras.

Une fois que notre respiration fut de nouveau normale, je me retirai et roula sur le côté, un peu à contrecœur. Il partit se débarrasser du préservatif et revint se coucher. Je me surpris lorsque je me serrai contre lui pour reposer ma tête contre son torse. Il fut également tout aussi choqué par mon geste tendre mais se ressaisit rapidement et resserra ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa dans les cheveux. Je ne su combien de temps exactement nous restâmes dans cette position mais cela dû être assez long. Je commençais à m'endormir, bercer par le son des battements du cœur d'Edward, lorsque sa voix me réveilla.

- « Si tu es d'accord, je voudrais essayer une autre position. »

- « D'accord » lui répondis-je en me relevant pour lui faire face. « Laquelle ? »

- « La levrette » m'indiqua-t-il.

J'avais toujours refusé catégoriquement que Jacob me prenne ainsi. Je trouver cette position un peu dégradante pour la femme. Il dû voir mon appréhension.

- « Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Je ne veux pas te forcer. On le fera seulement si tu es d'accord » ajouta-t-il en me caressant ma joue. J'étais touché par le fait qu'il soit attentionné à mon égard, ce qui changeait de mon ex petit ami.

- « Non, c'est bon. Je veux essayer. C'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais fait ainsi avant » lui répondis-je. Bizarrement avec Edward, je perdais toute inhibition et j'acceptais de faire des choses que jusqu'à présent j'avais toujours refusées de faire.

- « D'accord. J'irai doucement et si tu veux arrêter, si tu as mal ou si tu n'es pas à l'aise, tu me le dis et j'arrêterai » me rassura-t-il et m'embrassa. Je hochai de la tête. Il reprit mes lèvres entre les siennes et nos langues se rencontrèrent. Puis il descendit, et comme je l'avais fait plus tôt, il parsema de baiser chaque centimètre de ma peau. Il titilla mon clitoris avec sa langue et introduisit un doigt pour vérifier que j'étais assez humide. Il retira son doigt et le porta à sa bouche et le suça.

- « Mets-toi à quatre pattes, ma belle. »

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et à ma plus grande surprise, j'étais excité et n'étais absolument pas tendu. J'avais hâte qu'Edward me prenne. Je le vis prendre un préservatif et l'enfiler sur son membre tendu. Il se plaça derrière moi.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certain que tu vas beaucoup aimer et prendre encore plus de plaisir. »

Il agrippa mes hanches et son sexe pénétra mon vagin doucement. Il ne bougea pas pour me laisser m'habituer à cette nouvelle position. Son sexe me pénétra encore plus en profondeur que d'habitude. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient assez lent. Il avait raison : le fait que son sexe me pénètre plus profondément me donner encore plus de plaisir. Je devais avouer que cette position ne me déplaisait plus autant qu'avant et je sentis que j'allais rapidement en devenir accro. En entendant mes gémissements de plaisir, Edward décida d'accélérer la cadence. Son torse était collé contre mon dos, l'une ses mains sur ma hanche et l'autre me caresser mes seins.

- « Oh, c'est bon,… Edward,… continue » haletai-je.

Son rythme s'accéléra s'en pour autant être bestial. Je sentis qu'Edward se retenais de peur de me faire du mal. J'entendis son souffle erratique dans mon oreille. Sa main qui était sur ma poitrine descendit pour aller frotter mon petit paquet de nerfs.

- « Alors, est-ce que j'avais tort, ma belle ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que je suis entrain de te faire ? » me demanda-t-il, entre deux coups de reins puissants qui butèrent contre le fond de mon vagin.

- « Oh, Edward,… tu avais raison,… c'est si bon. » lui répondis-je en bougeant d'avant en arrière mon bassin pour aller à sa rencontre.

- « Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

- « Surtout pas,… continue,… ne t'arrête pas,… j'y suis presque » lui criai-je.

Alors il agrippa plus fort mes hanches et accéléra le rythme. Je subissais ses coups de butoir avec un plaisir extrême et j'atteignis mon quatrième orgasme de la journée en poussant un puissant râle. Il continua ses va-et-vient en moi et fini, lui aussi, par atteindre son quatrième orgasme. J'étais assez fière de moi. Je venais de donner quatre orgasmes à Edward Cullen, l'homme que toutes les filles du lycée désiraient. Et il m'avait dit que j'étais la meilleure femme avec qu'il avait couché et que personne d'autre que moi ne lui donnait autant de plaisir.

Il se retira et alla encore une fois dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser du préservatif. J'en profitai pour mater ses fesses. Je ne leur avais pas prêtées attention jusqu'à maintenant. Elles étaient merveilleuses comme le reste de son corps. Elles étaient fermes et musclées. Je pris note mentalement de leur prêter plus d'attention lors de notre prochain rendez-vous.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras, me collant contre son torse chaud. Je fus surprise par cet acte de tendresse. Et je fus encore plus surprise en réalisant que j'aimais être blotti tout contre lui, que je me sentais totalement détendu et à l'aise.

- « Merci, Edward » lui murmurai-je.

- « De quoi ? »

- « D'avoir pris ton temps au début, d'y être allé doucement pour que ça ne soit pas désagréable pour moi » lui répondis-je, en relevant ma tête pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- « De rien, ma belle. » Il déposa un baiser derrière mon oreille. « Comme je t'e l'ai dit, je voulais avant tout que tu prennes du plaisir. »

On resta dans cette position, en silence, pendant un petit moment.

« J'espère qu'il n'y a personne dans la chambre d'à côté. On n'a pas vraiment était discret » lui dis-je soudainement.

« Au moins, ils en auront eu pour leur argent » me répondit-il et nous éclatâmes de rire. Puis Edward reprit son sérieux. « Tu sais, j'avais des doutes concernant la santé mentale de Jacob Black. Mais maintenant, c'est une certitude pour moi : il est complètement dingue ce mec. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Il ne faut pas être sain d'esprit pour coucher avec une autre fille alors que l'on a la chance de t'avoir comme petite amie. Je ne comprends pas quel besoin il avait de coucher avec une autre alors qu'avec toi, on prend un pied d'enfer » m'expliqua-t-il, tout en parsemant mon épaule de petits baisers. Il senti mon corps se tendre. « Quoi ? J'ai fais une erreur en parlant de lui, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs » s'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

- « Non, ce n'est pas grave. Jacob allait chercher chez cette fille ce que je refusais de lui donner. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Notre vie sexuelle n'était pas aussi épanouie qu'il le voulait. Par exemple, il voulait me prendre en levrette et j'ai toujours refusé. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience en sexe et il y avait certaines choses que je ne me sentais pas capable de faire ou assez à l'aise. Par exemple, je ne lui faisais pas souvent de fellation parce que je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. Mais je lui en faisais une de temps en temps pour lui faire plaisir, pas pour moi. Au début, Jacob comprenait mais il a commencé à devenir de plus en plus insistant. On se disputait souvent et comme je refusais toujours, il est allé voir une fille, qui elle ne devait lui refusait jamais rien » lui expliquai-je, en caressant ses puissant bras autour de ma taille.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je venais de me confier à Edward. Il était probablement la dernière personne à qui je me serais confié à propos de ma vie sexuelle avec mon ex petit ami. Cela était probablement dû au sentiment de sécurité que je ressentais quand je me trouvé dans ses bras.

- « Je confirme Jacob Black est un abruti. Il n'aurait jamais dû te mettre la pression pour t'obliger à faire des choses que tu ne désirais pas. S'il t'avait vraiment aimé, il aurait accepté et patienté sans aller voir ailleurs. Il ne te méritait pas » me répondit-il, un peu énervé. Il reprit ses baisers dans mon cou. « Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas aussi réticente avec moi ? » me demanda-t-i.

Je détachai ses bras d'autour de moi, me relevai et le regardai.

« Visiblement, j'ai du mal à me laisser aller, niveau sexe, avec les personnes que j'aime. J'aimais sincèrement Jacob alors qu'avec toi, c'est différent. Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour toi. Entre nous deux, c'est purement physique, rien de plus. Je couche avec toi uniquement pour Eric » lui répliquai-je.

Je vis quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peine dans ses yeux. C'était impossible : Edward Cullen n'avait pas de sentiment et ne se soucier de personne d'autre que lui et les membres de sa famille. Et pourtant je jurerais que ma remarque l'avais réellement blessé. Je regardai l'horloge de la chambre et vu qu'il me restait encore une heure et quart pour rejoindre Alice au centre commercial de Port Angeles. Il me fallait un quart d'heure en voiture pour y aller, ce qui me laissait largement le temps pour un dernier petit coup rapide.

- « J'ai prévu de faire du shopping avec ta sœur aujourd'hui. Je dois la rejoindre dans un peu plus d'une heure au centre commercial. Ce qui veut dire que l'on assez de temps pour s'amuser encore une fois » lui dis-je, d'une voix sexy.

J'attrapai l'une de ses mains et le tirai hors du lit. Je pris un préservatif au passage. Je nous guidai vers la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche. Il fallait absolument que je prenne une douche avant de retrouver Alice. Si je ne le faisais pas, je suis sûre qu'Alice serait capable de sentir que je venais de passer des heures à prendre mon pied. Je vérifiai la température de l'eau et entrai dans la douche, Edward à ma suite, qui ne perdit pas de temps et prit possession de ma bouche. Notre baiser était différent des autres. D'habitude, nos échanges étaient passionnés et fougueux. Mais là, il m'embrassait tendrement, sans aucune agressivité. Il me plaqua contre le mur de la douche et commença à parsemer de baisers chaque centimètre de ma peau, toujours avec cette douceur. Je me demandais si cela avait un rapport avec ce que je lui avais raconté sur Jacob. En tout cas, j'appréciais énormément sa tendresse. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et massai son crâne, tout en l'incitant à continuer. Il arriva à la hauteur de ma féminité. Lentement, il passa sa langue plusieurs fois sur mon clitoris et je cru que j'allais venir. Ce nouveau côté d'Edward me plaisait beaucoup et m'excitait énormément. Aucun des hommes avec qui j'avais couché auparavant n'avait été aussi tendre avec moi. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour moi. Il remonta vers ma bouche et en reprit possession. Je bougeai mon bassin pour pouvoir frotter son sexe contre le mien. Je le sentais devenir dur, alors je l'attrapai dans ma main et commençai à le pomper, tout en continuant notre tendre baiser. Quand il fut assez tendu pour qu'il puisse me prendre, je me dégageai pour aller récupérer le préservatif que j'avais laissé sur le bord du lavabo et revins me positionner entre lui et le mur. Je l'installai sur son membre. Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses et me souleva. Il me pénétra toujours avec tendresse et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Notre étreinte fut totalement différente des précédentes. Elles avaient été bestiales et passionnées alors que là, celle-ci était douce et tendre. On ne parla pas, seuls nos gémissements pouvaient être entendus. Notre rythme n'était pas rapide cette fois-ci, il était lent et doux, comme si nous voulions que ce moment dure toujours. Nous nous fixions constamment dans les yeux pendant tout le temps de notre ébat. Je pouvais voir quelque chose dans son regard, ses yeux, autre que de la tendresse, mais j'ignorais quoi. Lorsque l'orgasme me submergea, je criai son prénom et il en fit de même lorsqu'il vint lui aussi.

Il se retira, et me vis faire une grimace. Mon vagin commençait à me faire un peu mal suite à toute notre activité de l'après-midi. Il ne me dit rien et attrapa le shampooing. Il en versa dans sa paume et me lava mes cheveux. Je fis la même chose pour lui. Ensuite, on se lava mutuellement nos corps, tout cela en silence. On sortit de la douche et je me séchai les cheveux avec le séchoir et Edward me regardait faire. Une fois terminé, je me retournai, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et sorti de la salle de bain pour aller m'habiller. J'avais ramassé mes affaires et allais les remettre quand Edward me stoppa. Je vis qu'il avait ramené la trousse de secours avec lui. Il la posa sur le lit et fouilla dedans. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sorti une pommade pour les inflammations. Il en mit sur ses doigts et vint me frotter ma féminité.

- « Tu devrais te sentir un peu mieux avec ça » m'informa-t-il. « Je suis désolé. »

- « Arrête de t'excuser. Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pratiquement pas mal, juste un tout petit peu. »

- « Très bien, mais dorénavant, on n'ira pas au delà de quatre fois. »

- « D'accord. Et puis la douleur en vaut la peine. J'ai battu ton record et j'en suis assez fière. »

On s'habilla et je partis me maquiller et cachais avec du fond de teint les deux suçons qu'il m'avait fait dans le cou. J'espérai qu'Alice ne remarquerait rien sinon je savais qu'elle allait me poser une centaine de questions. Et je n'arriverais pas à lui mentir plus longtemps.

Je ressortis de la salle de bain et le vis m'attendre sagement, assis sur le lit. Il avait certainement prit son t-shirt de rechange dans son sac de sport car j'avais détruit sa chemise. Il vint me rejoindre et on se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il m'embrassa tendrement, une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« A dans dix jours, ma belle » me murmura-t-il dans mon oreille avant de se diriger vers l'accueil pour aller rendre la clé.

Je commençais à adorer le petit nom par lequel il m'appelait constamment. Je me rendis à ma voiture et démarrai. Je retrouvai Alice et nous fîmes les boutiques. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne remarqua pas mes suçons. On passa deux heures à faire du shopping et on décida de rentrer. Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, Charlie et Eric regardaient un film à la télé. Je mangeai quelque chose vite fait et leur dit que j'étais fatigué et que j'allais me coucher. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me mis à repenser à ma journée avec Edward et surtout à notre dernière étreinte sous la douche. Je n'avais jamais vécu quelque chose de si intense avec un homme. J'étais pressé d'avoir notre prochain rendez-vous pour pouvoir le revivre. Cette nuit là, je rêvai de lui qui me faisant l'amour tendrement et passionnément.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Laissez-moi vos commentaires.

Normalement, les trois prochains mois est une période assez chargée à mon travail. Je verrais bien pendant le mois de janvier. J'essayerai d'écrire aussi souvent que possible.

Pour ceux qui suivent aussi mon autre fanfic, je vais commencer le prochain chapitre demain et j'essayerai de le terminé pour la semaine prochaine.

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Je vous souhaite une bonne année et une bonne santé à tous.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme d'habitude, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont mis une review et qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris. Merci à **Adore Youu, AnZeLe42100, So-Amel, NotreDernierEspoir, Letmesign23, kadronya, Habswifes, Amandine, Bellarde, SoSweetySoCrazy, nana, Dawn266, RUBIKA666, samy940, o0-Lulu-o0, Joannie01, annecullen69, Lorena13, lucie62170, Emma-des-iles-974, twilight007, Juliet1802, Fleur50 et Shaly. **

Cela me extrêmement plaisir de savoir que vous continuez à aimer mon histoire et d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs.

**- nana et kadronya** : pour le POV d'Edward, ce sera le prochain chapitre

**- Amandine** : Alice va revenir dans les prochains chapitres et on en saura plus sur ce qu'elle sait à propos d'Edward et de Bella

**- NotreDenierEspoir **: la raison du comportement d'Edward sera expliquée dans le prochain chapitre

J'ai fais quelques modifications dans les chapitres précédents. Rien concernant l'histoire, juste pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire. Je remercie Fleur50 de m'avoir aidé pour le premier chapitre. Malheureusement, elle ne peut pas continuer pour les prochains chapitres. Alors, je suis à la recherche d'un beta.

Si vous êtes intéressé, envoyé moi un MP. Merci

J'en ai fini avec mon blabla et je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre.

**Chapitre 4**

Pendant les trois jours suivants, je ne vis pas Edward. Je l'aperçus quelques fois, au lycée, dans les couloirs et je l'observais de loin. Et à chaque fois, j'avais l'envie irrésistible d'aller le voir mais je me retenais. Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me blottir contre lui. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait cette soudaine et irrépressible envie pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas avoir des sentiments pour lui. C'était impossible. Je refusais de croire que je commençais à tomber amoureuse de lui, à cause de nos parties de jambes en l'air. Sinon, cela signifierais que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, le plus gros dragueur que je connaisse et qui ne changerai jamais. Je savais qu'il ne ressentirait jamais la même chose pour moi et que je souffrirais. Il était seulement attiré sexuellement par moi. Il était hors de question que mon cœur soit brisé à cause de lui. Je ne devais pas le laisser avoir cette entreprise sur moi, je devais me ressaisir. Nos rencontres devaient se limiter à uniquement de la baise, pour assurer la protection d'Eric, et c'est tout.

Après la fin des cours, alors que j'étais à la maison, je réalisai que j'avais oublié de récupérer mes cours de littérature que j'avais prêté à Alice, la semaine dernière, pour qu'elle rattrape le cours qu'elle avait manqué. J'en avais besoin pour le cours du lendemain et je voulais réviser un peu.

Alors je me rendis chez les Cullen. Je sonnai et ce fut Edward qui m'ouvra la porte.

- « Salut »

- « Salut. Si tu es venu voir ma sœur, elle n'est pas là. Elle est chez Jasper » m'informa-t-il.

- « Oh non ! Alice à mes cours de littérature et j'en ai besoin pour le cours de demain » répondis-je.

- « Tu peux monter dans sa chambre, si tu veux, pour voir si tu peux les trouver. »

- « Je ne vais pas fouiller dans ses affaires, elle n'apprécierait pas. »

- « Tu ne vas pas fouiller, tu vas juste jeter un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si tu les trouves. Et puis elle ne sera pas fâchée si c'est toi. Sinon, tu peux attendre qu'elle te les rende demain. C'est toi qui vois » me proposa-t-il.

J'hésitai. A la place d'Alice, je ne voudrais pas qu'Eric laisse une personne entrer dans ma chambre comme ça. Ce serait une violation de ma vie privée. Mais en même temps, Edward n'avait pas tort. Elle me faisait confiance et j'allais juste survoler du regard sa chambre pour voir si j'apercevais mes cours. Ce n'était pas comme si je fouillais dans ses affaires.

- « Bon d'accord, mais je vais lui laisser un mot pour l'informer que je suis allé dans sa chambre. »

Il se poussa pour me laisser entrer et je montai les escaliers pour me rendre dans la chambre de sa sœur, sans le regarder. Je ne devais absolument pas rester longtemps et toute seule dans la même pièce que lui. Sinon, j'allais, encore une fois, ne pas pouvoir résister à son charme.

Par chance, elle avait posé mon classeur de cours sur son bureau, certainement pour ne pas oublier de me les rendre le lendemain. Je pris mon classeur et laissai un mot à sa place, expliquant que j'étais venu les récupérer. Je me retournai et vis Edward adossé contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre.

- « Tu les as trouvé. Tu vois, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as juste jeté un coup d'œil, pas besoin de culpabiliser » me dit-il avec un sourire très sexy.

Il fallait que je m'en aille vite ou je n'allais pas pouvoir résister plus longtemps. Je sortis de la chambre, toujours en l'ignorant et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Mais il m'attrapa le bras.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? Pourquoi tu me fuis » me demanda-t-il.

- « Il n'y a aucun problème, tu te fais des idées, Edward » lui répondis-je, en regardant mes pieds plutôt que son visage.

- « Si je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, tu évites mon regard » me répliqua-t-il en prenant mon menton entre son pouce et son index pour me forcer à le regarder. « Quand on s'est quitté, il y a trois jours, tout allait bien. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais fait ou dit qui t'aurais blessé lors de ces trois derniers jours, puisqu'on ne sait pas vu. »

Il me fixa de ses magnifiques yeux intenses et je sentais ma volonté de ne pas craquer, diminuait petit à petit.

- « Est-ce que c'est Eric ? Est-ce que ces types s'en sont repris à lui ? » me dit-il en me caressant la joue. « Parce que si c'est le cas, je m'occuperais d'eux demain. »

Je pouvais entendre un peu de colère dans sa voix, comme si il se souciait réellement de mon frère. C'était impossible, sinon il ne m'aurait jamais fait cette proposition.

- « Bella, dis-moi ce qu'il y a » me supplia-t-il.

Mes dernières réticences s'envolèrent au ton de sa voix et je fis ce que j'avais envie de faire depuis trois jours. Mes lèvres vinrent se poser sur celles d'Edward. Notre baiser était doux et tendre. Il y mit fin en reculant.

- « Okay, maintenant je suis certain que quelque chose te tracasses, sinon tu n'aurais jamais fais ça » me dit-il sérieux et j'explosai de rire.

- « Tout va bien. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tout. Et Eric va bien, merci de le demander, même si je sais que tu ne te soucies pas de lui. »

- « On a un accord, Bella. Et si tu veux que je protège ton frère, tu dois me dire s'il a un problème. »

- « Il va très bien. Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Ce nouveau côté attentionné me faisait fondre. Jamais un homme ne m'avait fait perdre la tête à ce point. Edward Cullen était probablement la personne que je détestais le plus, et pourtant, j'avais énormément envie de lui, de sentir sa peau chaude contre le mienne, de le sentir en moi et qu'il m'envoie au septième ciel.

- « En fait, si, il y a un problème. Je suis toute excitée, en ce moment même, et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de me faire prendre par un type qui soit capable de me faire prendre un pied d'enfer. Est-ce que tu n'en connaîtrais pas un, par hasard ? » lui dis-je tout en me rapprochant de lui, et en me frottant contre lui.

Je vis ses yeux devenir noirs de désir et je pouvais sentir l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Je m'écartai de lui et me dirigeai vers sa chambre, un sourire coquin sur mon visage. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il me rejoigne. Il m'attrapa par ma taille et me plaqua contre son corps musclé et m'embrassa fougueusement. Nos langues se livrèrent à une lutte acharnée et sensuelle. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et me frottai lascivement contre lui.

On se sépara pour reprendre notre souffle.

- « Il n'y a personne d'autre, à part nous, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demandai-je, essoufflé.

- « Que nous deux, ma belle. Mes parents sont partis dîner en amoureux au restaurant et Alice est chez son petit ami. On devrait avoir la maison rien que pour nous pendant les deux heures qui suivent. »

- « Alors, on n'a pas de temps à perdre » dis-je tout en lui retirant son t-shirt et le poussant sur son lit.

Je déposais des baisers sur son torse alors que l'une de mes mains s'aventura dans son pantalon et vint caresser sa virilité. Ses gémissements étaient devenus mon son préféré. Savoir que c'était moi qui lui donnait autant de plaisir me donner un sentiment de satisfaction. Je continuai mes baisers jusqu'à son bas ventre.

Je me relevai et me déshabillai pour me retrouver juste avec mes sous-vêtements. Je m'agenouillai entre ses jambes, défis le bouton et descendit la fermeture éclaire. J'enlevai son pantalon qui était étroit dû à son sexe tendu, et ses chaussures.

Je saisi son sexe dans ma main et commença à le masturber. Puis je penchai pour lécher le liquide qui se trouvait sur son gland. Je déposai un baiser dessus puis sur toute la longueur de sa virilité. Puis je passai ma langue sur la veine située en-dessous de son pénis et le pris finalement dans ma bouche.

Je prenais de plus en plus de plaisir à faire une fellation. Ça me dégoûtait moins que quand j'étais avec Jacob.

Je le suçai et Edward passa sa main dans mes cheveux et enfonçait son sexe plus profondément dans ma bouche mais sans trop forcer. Il y allait doucement, nous voulant pas me blesser. Je levai mes yeux pour le regarder et je vis les siens fixé sur moi. Il me regardait sucé avec délectation sa queue. Je relâchai son sexe d'entre ma bouche.

- « Tu aimes quand je te prends dans ma bouche ? » lui demandai-je avec un sourire espiègle et reprenant juste son gland.

- « Oh, oui !… Ma belle, … c'est si bon » gémit-il.

- « Et les autres filles avec qui tu t'envoyais en l'air, elles aussi, elles te suçaient ? »

- « Oui…oui…elles le faisaient…Continues, ma belle. »

- « Mieux que moi ? » lui demandai-je, intimidée.

- « ça na pas d'importance » répliqua-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas répondre ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas me vexer, et m'avouer que je ne le faisais pas comme il fallait ?

Je relâchai son sexe, me recula et baissa la tête, blessé. Je savais que je n'avais pas autant d'expérience en sexe que les autres filles avec qui il avait couché auparavant, mais je pensai qu'il prenait du plaisir. S'il ne voulait pas me répondre, c'était que je ne lui donné pas autant de plaisir que ces autres femmes et il ne voulait pas me le dire.

Il releva mon visage avec sa main et me força à le regarder.

- « Bella, à côté de toi, ces filles étaient des amatrices. Aucune fille avant toi ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir que toi. C'est même surprenant que, pour une fille si peu expérimentée, tu sois si doué. Jacob Black ne sais pas ce qu'il a loupé. Ne doutes plus jamais de tes capacités à faire jouir un homme. Tu es merveilleuse, ma belle » me rassura-t-il, en me caressant ma joue.

Ses paroles me réconfortèrent. Moi qui avais toujours douté de mes compétences sexuelles, ce que venait de dire Edward me fit chaud au cœur.

Je lui souris et pour le remercier, je saisi à nouveau son sexe dans ma main, repris mes va-et-vient et le pris entièrement dans ma bouche. J'alternai entre le sucer et le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Edward gémissait de plus en plus. Son supplice prit fin et il vint dans ma bouche. Je ne laissai pas une seule goutte de sa délicieuse semence.

Je relâchai sa verge, me relavai et m'assis sur le lit. Il me rejoignit et déposa des baisers dans mon cou.

- « Ne me fait pas un suçon, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à en cacher un autre » lui ordonnai-je, entre deux cris de plaisir.

Sa bouche descendit vers mes seins. Il défit l'attache de mon soutien-gorge d'une seule main experte, tandis que l'autre caressait mon ventre. Il prit immédiatement l'une de mes pointes durcies dans sa bouche et la titilla. Je poussai un gémissement, laissant ma tête retombait en arrière. Je passai mes doigts dans la chevelure d'Edward tandis qu'il s'occupé de mon deuxième sein, alors que sa main rentrait en contact avec mon petit paquet de nerf.

Je perdis pied et m'allongeai sur son lit, sous le coup de l'excitation. Il embrassa tout mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la hauteur de mon intimité.

- « Je vois que je te fais toujours autant d'effet, ma belle » me susurra-t-il, tout en enlevant mon string. « Est-ce que tu es prête à me recevoir ? »

Sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres intimes m'excitai encore plus.

- « Oui, je suis prête » criai-je de plaisir.

- « Vérifions ça. »

Il se pencha et lécha mon bouton d'or, tout en introduisant deux doigts en moi. Je me cambrai sous ses délicieuses caresses et poussai un cri guttural. Il continua pendant quelques minutes et je repoussai son visage d'entre mes cuisses. Il me regarda, surpris pas mon interruption.

- « Edward, je veux te sentir en moi… Prend-moi, maintenant…Je ne peux plus attendre. »

Il sourit, se releva, m'embrassa passionnément et allait prendre un préservatif dans sa table de chevet. Il revint vers moi et l'installa sur son pénis qui pointait fièrement vers le haut. Je le regardai avec excitation et je me retournai pour me mettre sur mes genoux et mes mains, face au matelas.

- « Tu veux que je te prenne dans cette position, ma belle ? » me demanda-t-il, en se rapprochant de moi et caressa mes fesses.

- « Oh, oui… vas-y… je t'en prie, baise-moi » le suppliai-je, tout en me frottant contre son sexe.

Il agrippa ma taille et me pénétra d'un coup de reins et nous poussâmes, tous les deux, un grognement de plaisir.

Cela faisait trois jours, que je n'avais qu'une seule et unique envie : Edward Cullen. Il était devenu ma drogue et je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Me blottir contre lui, me faire prendre par lui, et même son sourire étaient mes principales préoccupations, ces derniers temps. Je repensai à nos étreintes passionnées sous la douche, dans mon lit et je m'étais même surprise à le faire pendant les cours. A chaque fois, j'étais toute excitée et je me faisais violence pour ne pas aller le voir pour un petit coup rapide. Je ne devais pas lui montrer quel ascendant il avait réussi à avoir sur moi sinon il en profiterait.

- « Est-ce que tu aimes cette position, ma belle ? Est-ce que tu aimes me sentir si profondément en toi ? » haletai-t-il entre deux coups de butoir.

- « Oui,…oui… j'aime que tu me prennes par derrière….c'est si bon…continue » lui criai-je.

Peu importe qu'il me baise avec tendresse et douceur comme lors de notre dernière étreinte ou de façon bestiale, comme en ce moment même, j'aimais d'une façon inconditionnelle la sensation de l'avoir en moi.

- « Plus vite… plus fort. »

Il attrapa fermement mes hanches et intensifia notre rythme et je vins à le rencontre de chacun de ses coups. On était complètement déconnecté de la réalité, seul notre plaisir comptait. Il se pencha en avant, pour que son torse soit en contact avec mon dos et agrippa mes épaules pour mieux m'empaler sur son membre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma délivrance arriva et je poussai un hurlement d'extase. Il me suivit de près et poussa un cri roque. Nous restâmes immobiles, reprenant notre souffle et Edward déposa des baisers tendres sur mon dos nu.

- « Hum… Tu es merveilleuse…Incroyable, Bella….Je n'ai jamais atteint un tel nirvana auparavant » me murmura-t-il entre chaque baisers.

Il se retira, se débarrassa de la capote et vint s'allonger sur son lit. Il me prit dans ses bras, collant mon dos contre son torse chaud.

- « Alors, tu aimes la levrette maintenant ? » me susurra-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

- « Oh, oui. Je crois qu'elle va vite devenir l'une de mes positions préférées » lui répondis-je, souriante, en caressant son bras autour de ma taille.

- « Alors tu m'en vois ravi. »

Il me mordit, suça mon lobe. Il se dégagea pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi et embrassa chaque parcelle de ma peau. Sa douceur me gonfla le cœur. Avant lui, je n'avais eu que deux amants, Nick et Jacob, et aucun des deux n'avait été autant attentionné et doux que ne l'était Edward.

Je l'entendis jurer et le senti se raidir.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandai-je, surprise, n'ayant entendu aucun bruit annonçant qu'Alice ou ses parents soient rentrés.

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » me répondit-il, avec de la colère dans sa voix.

- « De quoi tu parles ? » répliquai-je, perplexe.

- « De ça » me dit-il en me montrant mes hanches.

Je les regardais et vis que deux ecchymoses étaient entrain d'apparaître à l'endroit où les mains d'Edward se trouvaient plus tôt.

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas stoppé quand ça te faisais mal ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? J'aurais arrêté. »

- « Parce que je n'ai pas eu mal. Jusqu'à ce que tu me les montres, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. »

- « Je m'en veux terriblement. Je ne voulais pas te blesser » s'excusa-t-il, en me regardant avec regret.

- « Ca va, je t'assure que je n'ai pas mal » le rassurai-je, en lui caressant la joue. Je voyais qu'il était sincèrement désolé de m'avoir fait ces marques. « Je n'ai absolument rien senti sur le coup, excepté un immense plaisir » continuai-je, coquine avec un sourire, pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais absolument pas, bien au contraire.

- « Tu en est sûre ? Ne me dis pas ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir. Soit honnête. »

- « C'est le cas. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à te faire pardonner pour ces deux pauvres petits bleus, alors je vois bien une chose que tu pourrais faire » lui dis-je, tendrement.

- « Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, Bella » me répondit-il rapidement.

- « Prend-moi comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour sous la douche. Lentement et avec douceur. »

- « C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » me demanda-t-il, surpris par ma demande.

Pour toute réponse, je hochai de la tête et lui sourit. Alors il m'embrassa tendrement. Pendant que sa langue et la mienne dansèrent sensuellement, ses mains caressèrent délicatement mon corps ce qui me provoquait des frissons. Nous continuâmes notre baiser passionné pendant un moment puis il s'écarta pour se consacrer à mon corps, en passant par mon cou, mes seins, mon ventre et mon nombril. Il embrassa précautionneusement les deux ecchymoses.

- « Plus jamais, je ne te faire du mal, plus jamais » dit-il dans un murmure quasi inaudible mais que je réussis quand même à entendre.

Il continua sa descente et écarta mes cuisses pour déposer ses lèvres sur mon intimité et il refit le chemin inverse. Une fois qu'il fut revenu au niveau de ma bouche, je le basculai pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui, et je fis exactement la même chose que ce qu'il venait de me faire.

Après avoir saisi un préservatif, je l'enfilai sur son sexe et Edward me refit passer en dessous de lui. Il me pénétra avec douceur et comme la dernière fois, les seuls sons furent nos gémissements.

Mes mais étaient posées sur ses divines fesses fermes et je le poussai à l'intérieur de moi. Pendant tout ce temps, on se regardait dans les yeux, aucun de nous deux voulant briser le contact. Lorsque j'atteignis la jouissance, ce fut le plus puissant des orgasmes que j'avais eu jusqu'à présent, et surtout avec lui. Je n'avais jamais connu ça auparavant.

J'avais cette étrange sensation qui me faisait penser que ce que nous venions de faire était autre chose que de la baise. Non, c'était différent. Nous avions fait l'amour.

Après notre deuxième étreinte de la soirée, je me blottis dans ses bras, ma tête contre son torse. Je fermai mes yeux et laissai les battements de son cœur me bercer.

Je dû m'endormir car il me réveilla en caressant mon visage.

- « Bella, tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai dis que j'aurais tout fait pour me faire pardonner, pourquoi tu n'as pas saisi l'occasion de mettre fin à notre accord ? Si tu l'avais fait, j'aurais acceptait.» me demanda-t-il.

- « Tu es sérieux ? Tu m'as fait du chantage pour que mon frère soit tranquille au lycée, et tu voudrais me faire croire ça ? » lui répondis-je, amer, en me levant pour lui faire face.

- « Je l'aurais fait, je te le jure. Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à l'accepter mais je tiens beaucoup à toi. C'est sûr, je ne te l'ai pas vraiment prouver ces dernières semaines en te forçant à coucher avec moi. Je sais que tu me détestes et que je te dégoûte mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je t'aime Bella. Je suis fou amoureux de toi, depuis un petit moment. » me dit-il, sincère, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je fus sous le choc de sa confession.

- « J'étais naïf. J'ai cru, qu'en passant du temps avec moi, tu aurais pu développer des sentiments pour moi. Mais je me suis trompé et aujourd'hui je réalise que jamais tu ne m'aimeras comme moi je t'aime. »

- « Edward… » commençai-je mais il m'interrompit.

- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. On ne peut pas forcer une personne à vous aimer. Ce n'est pas grave. Tôt ou tard, j'arriverai à t'oublier. J'annule notre accord sauf pour ce qui est de la protection d'Eric. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire pour lui. » Il se leva, mis son boxer et allait se poster devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, me tournant le dos. « Tu dois certainement vouloir t'éloigner de moi le vite plus possible maintenant que notre marché n'existe plus. Vas-y, tu peux t'en aller. »

Le voir ainsi me provoquait une énorme douleur. C'était moi qui le faisait souffrir ainsi et je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. J'étais vraiment loin d'imaginer ses sentiments à mon égard. Je me levai à mon tour, et enroulée dans le drap, je le rejoints et lui fis face.

- « Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir blessé pendant tout ce temps. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être amoureux de moi. Je croyais que tu voulais juste agrandir ton tableau de chasse. Je te demande pardon » m'excusai-je.

- « Après ce que je t'ai forcé à faire, tu n'as pas à le faire » répliqua-t-il, en détournant son regard du mien.

- « Edward, arrête. Oui, ton idée était ignoble mais elle a fonctionné. »

Il me fixa, surpris par mon aveu. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et me rapprochai de lui.

- « Je ne peux pas te dire que je ressens la même chose pour toi. J'ignore quels sont mes sentiments pour toi, mais ce que je sais, c'est que depuis quelques jours, je n'ai qu'une seule envie. Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu m'embrasses et te sentir en moi. Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible, mais je crois que suis entrain de tomber amoureuse de toi » lui expliquai-je et je l'embrassai tendrement.

Il fut choqué au début puis il répondit à mon baiser qui devint beaucoup plus passionné.

- « Tu le penses sincèrement ? Tu m'accordes une chance après ce que j'ai fait ? » me dit-il, surpris et ampli de bonheur à la fois.

- « Oui. Si je ne t'avais autant repoussé et si j'avais essayé d'apprendre à te connaître au lieu de me fier aux rumeurs, alors tu ne m'aurais jamais fait cette proposition » lui répondis-je et mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes.

Nos langues commencèrent une danse sensuelle. Je tirai Edward vers son lit, défit le drap et m'allongeai en l'attirant au-dessus de moi. Il enleva son boxer et nous nous retrouvâmes sans aucune barrière entre nos deux corps. Il quitta ma bouche pour descendre dans mon cou et j'inclinai ma tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

- « Oh, Bella, je t'aime tellement » me souffla-t-il dans mon oreille. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »

Je fus surprise de réaliser qu'il était déjà prêt lorsqu'il me pénétra doucement. Il instaura un rythme lent et tendre. Nous faisions l'amour et c'étais encore meilleur que toutes nos étreintes précédentes. A chaque coup de reins, il murmura mon nom.

- « Bella… Bella… Bella »

Je me réveillai surprise. Je me trouvais toujours dans les bras d'Edward et il me caressait mon visage. J'avais rêvai. Il ne m'avait jamais avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi. Tout cela n'avait était que le fruit de mon imagination.

- « Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais si tu veux que personne ne te voie, alors il faut que tu partes maintenant » me dit-il gentiment.

- « Tu as raison, j'ai du m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. Merci. »

Je me levai, m'habillai rapidement et le vis faire de même. Il se dirigea vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. J'étais très excitée à cause de mon rêve mais je savais que nous n'avions plus de temps, même pour un coup rapide. Cela aurait été trop risqué. Avec regrets, je me détachai de lui et récupéra mon classeur de littérature.

- « On se voit dans dix jours, ma belle » me dit-il avant que je ne parte.

*****

Une fois chez moi, j'avais foncé sous la douche pour évacuer la tension. Je m'imaginai Edward, avec moi, sous la douche et il me faisait l'amour tendrement. Quand je fus frappé par mon orgasme, je gémis son prénom.

Tout en reprenant mon souffle, je repensai à mon rêve. Est-ce que je voulais qu'il soit amoureux de moi ? Est-ce que j'étais devenu comme ces filles pathétiques du lycée qui espéraient qu'un jour il laisserait tomber son côté séducteur et voudrais une relation sérieuse avec l'une d'entre elles ? La réponse me frappa de plein fouet.

Malgré mon acharnement à ne pas succomber à son charme, je l'avais fait. J'étais amoureuse de lui.

Je fondis en larme car ce que je venais de réaliser me provoqua une violente douleur. J'étais voué à avoir le cœur brisé par lui. Jamais il ne ressentirait la même chose pour moi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il l'intéressé en moi : le sexe. Edward était incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, excepté les membres de sa famille.

*****

Les jours suivants, je l'évitai au lycée. Si je me contentais de le voir uniquement lors de nos rendez-vous, et pas une seule fois en-dehors, alors j'arriverais à tuer dans l'œuf mes sentiments naissant pour lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur lui. Alors que j'avais une heure de battement entre deux cours suite à l'absence du prof, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque, lieu inconnu de lui quand il apparut soudainement devant moi.

- « Salut. C'est génial que le prof de sciences ne soit pas là. Cà nous donne une heure pour nous amuser. Viens avec moi » me dit-il en saisissant mon poignet et me tira.

Je ne voulais pas le suivre, je traînais des pieds et essayai de me libérer.

- « Lâche-moi, je veux aller nulle part avec toi. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. »

- « Allons, ma belle, tu voudrais me faire croire que tu ne désires pas autant que moi qu'on aille dans un petit coin tranquille pour s'amuser un peu » répondit-il, rigolant et en continuant de me traîner.

Il n'avait pas tort et justement c'était pour cela que je voulais éviter à tout prix de me retrouver toute seule avec lui. Je serais incapable de lui résister.

- « Non, Edward, pas ici. Quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on n'est pas vraiment discret lors de nos rapports. Et puis, on n'a pas rendez-vous avant trois jours. Tu devras attendre » lui dis-je en tirant sur mon bras pour qu'il me lâche, ce qu'il fit, et parti dans la direction opposée, mais il me stoppa.

- « Bella, la dernière fois, cela ne faisait pas dix jours non plus » me répondit-il en se rapprochant de moi pour me murmurer dans le creux de mon oreille « Allez, j'ai vraiment envie de toi, depuis ce matin, depuis que je t'ai vu arrivé dans cette minuscule jupe. Et puis, il n'y a que nous deux dans le couloir, personne ne nous verra ou nous entendra. S'il te plaît, ma belle. »

Je regardai dans le couloir et vis qu'effectivement il n'y avait personne. Il me fit son sourire qui faisait fondre toutes les filles et je craquai. Je le laissai m'entraîner, un peu à contre cœur, dans l'ancienne réserve. Il ne perdit pas de temps et me plaqua gentiment contre le mur.

- « Tu me rends fou » dit-il en m'embrassant sauvagement. Je gémis de bonheur de retrouver enfin ses lèvres qui m'avaient tellement manquées. « Quand je t'ai vu arrivé ce matin habillé ainsi, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue. Tu es tellement bandante. »

Ce matin, j'avais décidé de porter une jupe assez courte. Elle m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Je ne n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à la réaction qu'aurait Edward en me voyant habillée ainsi. J'aurais dû prévoir qu'il serait excité et qu'il essaierait un coup pareil. J'avais vraiment été stupide.

Il passa ses mains sous ma jupe et caressa mes fesses tandis que je mordillais le lobe de son oreille.

- « Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas mise exprès pour te faire perdre la tête ? » lui susurrai-je à son oreille.

Ce n'était pas vrai mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir. Il retira ses mains et déboutonna ma chemise pour ensuite prendre avidement mes seins dans sa bouche. Je résistai afin de ne pas laisser s'échapper mon cri de plaisir, de crainte qu'on nous entende. Je défis son pantalon, saisi son membre dur et le masturbai.

- « Tu vois que tu en avais autant envie que moi, ma belle. Tu es une vraie mordue de sexe, tout comme moi. Dis-le, Bella. Dis que tu veux que je te prennes, là, maintenant contre ce mur » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'aimer ce petit côté dominateur qu'il avait parfois durant nos étreintes.

- « Oui, prend-moi. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi, de te sentir venir en moi »répondis-je haletante alors qu'il introduissait deux doigts en moi et que je continuais mes va-et-vient sur son sexe.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Quand j'étais avec lui, je devenais une vraie bête en chaleur, je le voulais encore et toujours plus. Je le repoussai un peu pour m'agenouiller et pris son membre dans ma bouche. Il lâcha un cri guttural. Je le sucer avec plaisir, et j'allais accélérer le rythme quand il me stoppa.

- « Stop, ma belle. Si tu continues comme ça, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps encore. On a juste le temps pour un seul petit plaisir et je veux être en toi quand je vais venir » m'expliqua-t-il devant mon air surpris.

Il sortit une capote de la poche de son jean, et l'installa sur son membre. Puis, il releva ma jupe jusqu'à ma taille, enleva mon string et me souleva pour me pénétrer. Instinctivement, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et le poussai à aller encore plus profondément en moi. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me prenne comme une bête, comme d'habitude, il y allait lentement et tendrement. Il dû voir mon expression de surprise.

- « Tu aimes… quand je te prends… comme ça… doucement… c'est encore meilleur…n'est-ce pas » haleta-t-il entre ses coups de reins qui butaient au fond de mon vagin et me procuraient un immense plaisir.

- « Oh, oui… c'est si bon…meilleur…continue » répondis-je dans un murmure.

Bientôt, on ne prononça plus un mot et laissa nos corps parlaient notre la place. Dans toute cette histoire, la seule chose que je ne regretterais jamais, c'était le sexe avec Edward. Je n'avais jamais rencontré meilleur amant que lui et j'étais certaine de ne pas en rencontrer un dans le futur.

Alors que je sentais que nous étions proches de la jouissance, ne pouvant certainement plus résister encore longtemps, il vint me caresser à l'endroit où nous étions joints. Lorsque nous atteignîmes l'orgasme, je le mordis dans le cou pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Il resta en moi quelques instants puis se retira, détacha mes jambes délicatement et mes pieds retouchèrent le sol. Il ria en parsemant ma poitrine de baisers furtifs.

- « Je croyais que l'on ne devait plus se faire de suçons. Je suis pratiquement sûr que d'ici une heure, tout le monde va pouvoir admirer celui que tu viens de me faire. »

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en faire, par contre moi, je peux. Avec toutes tes conquêtes, personne ne sera surpris et oserais penser que je puisse en être la responsable » lui répondis-je, taquine.

Il se nettoya et referma son pantalon tandis que je rebaissai ma jupe. Notre étreinte m'avait donné encore plus envie de lui et j'en voulais encore mais nous n'avions plus le temps. Je savais que cela n'était pas une bonne idée, je ne pu me retenir de lui faire une proposition.

- « Eric passe la soirée chez un ami et Charlie est de service ce soir. Donc, j'ai la maison pour moi toute seule, ce soir. Tu pourrais passer pour me tenir compagnie, si tu veux » lui demandai-je, timidement, baissant les yeux pour fixer le sol.

Par cette simple phrase, il avait dû comprendre que j'aimais de plus en plus nos rencontres, à un point que c'était la deuxième fois que l'on couchait ensemble avant la date prévue. Mais il ne devait absolument rien savoir de mes sentiments pour lui.

Il releva ma tête avec un doigt et m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- « J'ai hâte d'y être. Mais ne crains-tu pas que l'on s'ennui tous les deux, seuls, dans cette grande maison ? Comment va-t-on passer notre temps ? » me répondit-il, en plaisantant.

- « Je suis certaine que l'on trouvera de quoi s'occuper » lui répondis-je, sur le même ton, et d'une voix sensuelle, tout en frottant ma féminité contre son sexe.

Je me souvins que je n'avais pas remis mon string et le cherchai. Alors que j'allais le récupérer, il me devança et me le tendis. Il me regarda avec excitation le remettre sous ma jupe. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux pour me recoiffer.

- « De quoi j'ai l'air ? »

- « D'une femme qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air et qui a pris un pied d'enfer » répliqua-t-il fièrement.

On se dirigea vers la porte et je lui demandai d'attendre quelques instants avant de sortir après moi. Quand je sortis, les couloirs étaient toujours déserts. Je me rendis à la bibliothèque, comme je l'avais prévu avant d'être interrompu sur mon chemin par ce délicieux contretemps.

*****

Le soir arriva enfin, pour ma plus grande joie. J'étais impatiente, en manque de ma drogue. Quand il fut arrivé, je m'empêchai de me précipiter pour aller lui ouvrir et me jeter sur lui. Je devais me contrôler pour ne pas lui montrer que je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui.

Je le laissai entrer et nous allâmes dans le salon. N'en pouvant plus, je m'apprêtai à l'embrasser quand il me repoussa. C'était la première que cela arrivé. Je l'observai, stupéfaite et je vis, à son air, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- « Qu'est qui ne va pas ? » lui demandai-je, vexé par son geste.

- « Bella, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à notre accord. Tu n'es plus obligé de te forcer, tu es libre. Ne t'en fais pas pour Eric, je continuerai de le protéger » me répondit-il sérieux.

J'avais l'impression de revivre mon rêve. Je me pinçai le bras pour vérifier que j'étais bien éveillé et c'était bien le cas.

- « Pourquoi tu viens de faire ça ? Tu voulais vérifier que tu ne rêvais pas, c'est ça ? Pour toi, ça ne peux pas être réel ? Cela t'est impossible d'imaginer une seule minute que je puisse faire quelque chose par gentillesse ? » répliqua-t-il, énervé.

- « Oui. Dois-je te rappeler quel était notre accord ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu l'annules ? Quoi, tout d'un coup, tu as eu des remords et tu culpabilises pour ce que tu as fait?

- « Si je continuais à te forcer de coucher de moi, je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir. Tu as été obligé de le faire, malgré que tu me détestes, et tu as dû vraiment souffrir de devoir te sacrifier de la sorte. Ton frère avait des problèmes, et au lieu de l'aider, j'en ai tiré profit. Tu as dû me supporter et j'ai abusé de toi de la pire des façons. Je me dégoûte moi-même » me répondit-il, honteux et coupable.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'Edward Cullen se trouvait juste en face de moi et s'excusait pour quelque chose. Ce devait certainement être une première pour lui. Je restai muette, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Une partie de moi était heureuse et une autre souffrait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

- « Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Dorénavant, je te laisserais tranquille, je ne t'importunerais plus. Je ne te parlerais même plus, comme ça, tu n'auras plus à faire semblant » s'excusa-t-il encore une fois. « Je vais m'en aller maintenant. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée quand je me précipitai pour le retenir.

- « Edward, je t'en veux pour ton odieux chantage mais ce que tu viens de faire me prouve que tu peut-être un homme gentil et attentionné quand tu le veux. Lors de nos moments passés ensemble, j'ai découvert une autre facette de toi. Tu t'es soucié de mon bien-être, de savoir si j'étais à l'aise pour faire certaines choses lorsque l'on couchait ensemble. Tu as été affectueux et altruiste. C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas que les gens te voies ainsi, que tu préfères qu'ils pensent que tu n'es qu'un type sans cœur » lui dis-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pour lui montrer que j'étais sincère et que son geste me touchais réellement.

- « Bella, tu ne peux pas pensé ça. Je suis un enfoiré. Je t'ai forcé à faire semblant d'apprécier nos moments intimes alors que je sais que tu ne prenais absolument aucun plaisir. »

- « C'est ce que tu crois ? Que je simulais ? C'est totalement faux. Tu m'as procuré beaucoup de plaisir, plus que n'importe quel autre homme. Tu m'as donné confiance en moi au niveau sexuel et je te remercie pour ça. Et puis si je n'appréciais pas réellement nos ébats, tu penses sincèrement que j'aurais couché avec toi aujourd'hui, et que je t'aurais invité ce soir, si cela avait le cas ? » lui répliquai-je, sidéré qu'il puisse douté sur ce point car je pensai avoir été plutôt expressive.

- « Alors, je suis ravi que j'ai au moins pu te rassurer sur tes compétences sexuelles. Ne laisse aucun homme te faire douter à propos de cela. J'espère que tu trouveras un jour un homme qui te donnera tout le bonheur que tu mérites » me répondit-il avec un faible sourire. « Si je ne t'avais jamais fais cette proposition et que j'étais intervenu pour défendre Eric, est-ce que tu aurais accepté de sortir avec moi ? »

- « Non » lui annonçai-je honnêtement, et je vis qu'il fût encore plus triste qu'avant. « Edward, si je t'ai toujours repoussé c'est parce que tu ne sors pas avec des filles, tu couches avec elles. Je ne voulais pas être une autre conquête parmi tant d'autres. Tu ne cherches pas de relation sérieuse alors que c'est ce que je désire. »

- « Je comprends. Au revoir, Bella » me dit-il et il s'en alla sans que je ne puisse l'en empêchai.

Je m'adossai contre la porte et m'écroula au sol, en larmes car je venais de réaliser que c'était certainement la dernière fois que je le voyais et qu'à partir de maintenant, il allait m'éviter. J'avais mal, je souffrais. Je me relevai et montai dans ma chambre. Je plongeai sur mon lit et je pleurais à nouveau. Je continuais jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ait raison de moi.

*****

Le lendemain fût horrible. Alors que je marchai dans les couloirs pour me rendre dans ma salle de cours, Edward était passé à côté de moi, sans même me regarder. Il m'avait totalement ignoré et j'avais dû lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne fondre en pleurs à ce moment-là, en plein milieu du lycée.

Ce jour là, je ne prêtai pas attention à aucun des cours durant la matinée, trop absorbé dans mes pensées. Je me livrer à une bataille interne. Ma tête me disait de l'oublier tandis que mon cœur me disait d'aller le voir et de lui accorder une chance. Je voulais suivre ce que me dictait mon cœur, mais je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'en faisant cela, j'allais inévitablement me le faire briser.

Quand l'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva, je décidai d'aller rejoindre Eric pour que l'on puisse manger ensemble. Quand j'arrivai devant sa classe, je vis que l'un des garçons qui le rackettaient l'avait plaqué contre un mur tandis que les deux autres étaient à côté. Mon frère essaya de se défendre ce qui mit en colère le garçon qui le tenait. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs puisque tout le monde était à la cafétéria. J'aurais pu aller chercher Edward mais cela aurait pris trop de temps. Il fallait que j'intervienne moi-même. Les jeunes commencèrent à le frapper et je me dirigeai vers eux pour les arrêter quand je vis Démétri Volturi attrapait l'un des types et le frappait.

Démétri était l'un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée. Tout comme moi, il était en terminale, était le capitane de l'équipe de basket du lycée et venait d'une famille très riche.

Je vis ses amis, Felix et Alec s'occupait des deux autres. Je m'approchai d'Eric et le pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter. Rapidement, les trois racketteurs furent maitrisés par Démétri et ses deux amis qui les maintenaient contre le mur. Je me dirigeai vers eux.

- « Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à lui ? Il ne vous à rien fait » leur demandai-je avec colère.

- « C'est tellement drôle de le voir apeuré. Et c'est trop facile d'obtenir tout ce que l'on veut de lui. Une vraie mauviette » répliqua le leader avec mépris.

- « Vous allez laisser ce gamin tranquille ou alors vous aurez à faire à moi, c'est bien compris ? » les menaçait Démétri.

On ne se connaissait pas vraiment mais à ce moment-là, je lui fus extrêmement reconnaissante.

« Non, on ne peut pas faire ça » répondis un autre.

« Pourquoi ? » répliquai-je.

« Parce qu'on nous a obligé à s'en prendre à lui. Honnêtement, je me fous complètement de ton frère. Il n'a jamais beaucoup d'argent sur lui et ce n'est pas vraiment une « tête ». On est venus nous voir, il y a quelques mois. On nous a menacés. On devait s'en prendre à lui tous les jours, sinon c'était nous qui allions nous faire massacrés. On n'a pas eu le choix » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Qui vous a demandé ça ? » lui criai-je, stupéfaite qu'une personne puisse faire une telle chose à mon frère.

« Je ne peux rien dire. J'ai trop peur de ce qu'il me ferait s'il apprenait que je t'ai tout dit.

« Répond ! » lui ordonna Démétri, en le cognant contre le mur.

Le type était terrifié et il tremblait un peu.

« D'accord. C'est lui » dit-il en fixant quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir de qui il parlait et je vis Edward qui nous observé de loin.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Le prochain chapitre sera essentiellement un POV d'Edward. Vous découvrirai pourquoi il agit ainsi avec Bella. Je pense poster le prochain chapitre vers la deuxième quinzaine de février. Il faudra être un peu patient. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Comme d'habitude, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont mis une review et qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris. Merci à **Carlota 788**, **Adore Youu, Juliet1802, Hanine, kikinette11, SoSweetySoCrazy, Habswifes,lili71, Dawn266, Tinga Bella, auxane, midsum, o0-Lulu-o0, Paige678, So-Amel, kadronya, AnZeLe42100, alia00, Bellarde, annecullen69, louna, Letmesign23, lucie62170, maryline, Fleur50, Lemon-Fanfiction, eliloulou, ambre707, CeLiRa3789, varnier leslie, leausy, cherryx3, Puky et benassya **pour leur reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.

Beaucoup d'entre vous ont été surpris par Edward et je peux comprendre. Mais je ne dirais qu'une seule chose pour sa défense : ne le condamné pas trop vite. Vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre. Beaucoup ont été aussi déçu que la déclaration d'amour d'Edward ne soit qu'un rêve. Cela été fait exprès pour montrer que Bella commençait à tomber amoureuse de lui.

**- SoSweetySoCrazy **: Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre à propos de ce qu'ils e passe dans la tête d'Edwardl

**- lili71** : je ne sais combien il y aura de chapitre, je dirai qu'il pourrait en avoir encore 5 de plus.

**- o0-Lulu-o0 : **désolé Bella a belle et bien rêvé, Edward ne lui a pas confié ses sentiments.

**- Kadronya** : tu comprendras dans ce chapitre pourquoi Edward n'a rien dit sur son envie d'avoir une vraie relation avec Bella

**- Leausy** : au départ, j'avais pensé à la même idée que la tienne puis j'en ai eu une autre.

Merci à **Hanine**, ma beta pour ses services et merci à **Lemon-Fanfiction** d'avoir fait un article pour mes deux fics sur son blog que je vous conseille si vous voulez lire de bonnes fics.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente involontaire. En ce moment, je suis fatigué par mon rythme de travail (certains jours je suis éveillé pendant 17 heures) ce qui fait que le soir, je suis complètement crevé et je n'ai pas la force d'écrire. Et comme j'ai enchaîné devoir sur devoir en cours, je devais réviser le week-end donc pas le temps pour me consacrer à mes fics.

Enfin, voilà le nouveau chapitre qui est du POV d'Edward, ce qui va vous permettre de le comprendre un peu mieux. J'espère que vous l'apprécierais. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5**

**Edward POV**

J'étais garé à coté de chez Bella. Durant la pause déjeuner, j'avais aperçu une altercation entre les racketteurs d'Éric , celui-ci, Bella, Démétri Volturi et ses amis. Je ne m'en étais pas mêler, car j'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé et je ne voulais pas que cela paraisse bizarre. J'avais aperçu Bella me regardait avec surprise. J'avais décidé de l'attendre pour savoir si son frère avait encore des problèmes au lycée.

Je la vis arrivée dans l'allée et je sortis de ma voiture pour aller la rejoindre. Au moment qu'elle atteignit la porte de sa maison, je l'interceptai.

« Salut. Est-ce que tout va bien avec Éric ? Ces types s'en sont encore pris à lui ? » lui demandai-je alors qu'elle me tournait le dos.

Elle se retourna et je vis de la colère dans ses yeux.

« Tu sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé ce midi. Arrête de faire semblant, je sais tout. »

Je ne voyais absolument pas de quoi elle parlait.

« J'ignore de quoi… » commençai-je quand elle me gifla. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » lui dis-je, surpris par son acte.

Je savais que l'on ne s'était pas quitté en bon terme et que j'avais été un vrai salaud avec elle, mais je ne comprenais rien du tout. Ce matin, quand je l'avais croisé dans les couloirs, et que je l'avais totalement ignorée, j'avais cru déceler de la tristesse dans ses yeux du fait de mon attitude envers elle. Mais je m'étais trompé.

« Tu pensais que je ne le découvrirais jamais, que ton plan était parfait ? Comment tu as pu faire ça ? T'en prendre à mon frère uniquement pour me mettre dans ton lit. Tu étais si désespéré et en manque que ça ? » me répondit-elle, avec rage.

« Attends ! Tu crois que c'est moi qui aie envoyé ces types ? » lui demandai-je, incrédule.

« Pas la peine de mentir, ils m'ont tout avoué. Tu les as menacés de s'en prendre à eux, s'ils ne faisaient pas ce que tu voulais. Tu savais que ferais n'importe quoi pour Éric et que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ta proposition. Tu es ignoble. »

« Ils t'ont dis que c'était moi l'instigateur ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils mentent. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça » répliquai-je.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as forcé à coucher avec toi en me faisant du chantage et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu es un ange ? » me dit-elle, acerbe.

« Je sais que ce que je t'ai obligé à faire ne joue pas en ma faveur, mais tu dois me croire. Je n'y suis absolument pour rien. Réfléchis un peu. Si j'avais réellement demandé à ces types de s'en prendre à ton frère, pour pouvoir te mettre dans mon lit, pourquoi j'aurais arrêté notre arrangement et pourquoi je voudrais qu'Eric est encore des ennuis ? C'est illogique. »

« Oui, et c'est ça que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs. Pourquoi tu y as mis fin ? Tu savais que j'étais d'accord et que j'aurais continué à coucher avec toi. Je pensai te l'avoir prouvé. »

« Parce que je n'y suis pour rien là-dedans. Je te le jure. Je sais à quel point Éric compte pour toi, jamais je ne l'aurais utilisé pour t'avoir, même si je te désire depuis longtemps » lui expliquai-je.

Je voyais qu'elle commençait à douter, alors je me rapprochai d'elle et la saisi par ses bras.

« Je dois avouer quelque chose mais tu dois m'écouter jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? » Elle hocha la tête pour indiquer son approbation. Je me lançai. « J'ai demandé à ces types de s'en prendre à ton frère, une seule et unique fois. Je les fais parce que… » commençai-je mais elle m'interrompit en se dégageant brutalement de mon étreinte et en reculant.

« Alors, c'est bien toi ? Tu es vraiment ignoble, cruel et sans scrupules. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi et laisse mon frère tranquille. » me cracha-t-elle avec rage

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, laisse-moi m'expliquer, je t'en prie » l'implorai-je.

« Trop tard. Tu veux savoir ce qui est le plus stupide dans cette histoire ? Durant le temps que l'on a passé ensemble, j'ai commencé à penser que tu es différent de ce que tu voulais laisser croire, et que tu es quelqu'un de gentil et attentionné.

Mais j'avais tord. »

« Bella, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Je t'aime. Je sais que tu dois avoir du mal à l'accepter, à cause mon passé, mais c'est vrai. Je t'aime, depuis un moment. Mon intérêt pour toi n'était pas que physique. »

Je venais de lui avouer mes sentiments, ceux qui m'avaient tellement fait souffrir jusqu'à présent.

Elle éclata de rire.

« Toi, aimer quelqu'un ? C'est impossible. Tu es égoïste et sans cœur. Tu es incapable d'avoir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit » me répondit-elle froidement.

J'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait planté un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle venait de ramener tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle depuis si longtemps à une chose insignifiante. Elle qui avait conquis mon cœur le premier jour où je l'avais aperçu. Comment pouvait-elle se moquait ainsi de ce que j'éprouvais pour elle, alors que j'avais enfin eu le courage de me confier. J'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre lors de nos rencontres. J'avais laissé place à la tendresse et à l'affection au lieu de jouer les enfoirés, mais cela n'avait servit à rien. Je fus envahit par la colère.

« Tu as raison, je suis exactement comme tu viens de le dire. Mais je te le répète pour la dernière fois : ce n'est pas moi qui aie envoyé ces types. Et je te le prouverais » lui dis-je, irrité.

Je la fixai quelques secondes et je m'en allais, dépité. Je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai en trombe sans jeter un coup d'œil vers elle.

J'arrivai chez moi et montai directement dans ma chambre. Je mis de la musique et m'allongea sur mon lit. La phrase de Bella tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Maintenant, je savais exactement comment elle me voyait et ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Je comprenais qu'elle soit en colère du fait que je venais de lui avouer à propos de mon implication dans les problèmes d'Éric, mais si elle m'avait laissé m'expliquer, elle aurait compris que jamais je n'ai voulu la blesser.

Tout avait commencé le jour de son emménagement à Forks, deux ans plus tôt. Jusqu'à son arrivée, je ne sortais pas avec les filles, je couchais avec elles. Je n'étais absolument pas intéressé par les relations sérieuses et jusque-là, je ne croyais ni au grand amour, ni au coup de foudre. Et c'est qui s'était passé lorsque je l'avais aperçu, pour la première fois, dans les couloirs du lycée. J'avais été subjugué par sa beauté et sa simplicité.

Je m'étais renseigné sur elle. J'avais découvert qu'elle était la nièce du shérif Swan et qu'elle était venue vivre chez lui, avec son petit frère, après le décès de ses parents. J'avais décidé de l'aborder en cours de sciences, vu que l'on était dans la même classe. On avait fait connaissance et on devint amis. Je n'osais pas lui demandé si elle accepterait de sortir avec moi. C'était la première fois que je me comportais ainsi avec une fille. D'habitude, j'étais sûr de moi et direct. Alors qu'avec Bella, j'étais timide. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec ma sœur Alice, ce qui fait qu'elle venait souvent chez nous, ce qui me permettait de la voir.

Un jour, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et l'avais invité à aller au cinéma, tous les deux. Et je fus surpris lorsqu'elle déclina mon offre. Aucune fille ne m'avait rejeté. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je venais de me prendre une veste. Mais je ne me laissai pas abattre. Je continuais à l'inviter mais à chaque fois, elle me repoussait. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi jusqu'à que je réalise qu'elle avait dû entendre parler de ma réputation de dragueur.

Alors, je m'évertuais à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas juste l'histoire d'un coup d'une nuit mais que je désirais une vraie relation. Je n'avais couché avec personne depuis son arrivée. Je ne faisais que de penser à elle, je n'arrivais pas à parler avec une autre fille sans qu'elle occupe mon esprit. Je ne pouvais même pas embrasser une fille sans que j'aie la sensation de tromper Bella.

J'étais éperdument et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle.

Au bout de trois mois de poursuites assidues, j'avais prévu de l'inviter dans un restaurant à Port Angeles et ensuite d'aller à la fête foraine. Ce soir-là devait être le grand soir, celui où je lui déclarais mes sentiments. Je m'étais donc rendu chez elle. Alors que j'étais garée à côté de chez elle, je la vis sortir de sa maison pour rejoindre Jacob Black qui l'attendait dehors, près de sa voiture. Elle lui sourit et elle l'embrassa. Puis ils partirent sans me voir. Je démarrais et roulais sans but précis.

Assister à cette scène m'avait brisé le cœur. J'ignorais qu'elle sortait avec lui. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas laissé une chance ?

À partir de ce jour-là, j'étais devenu amer. À chaque fois que je les voyais ensemble, j'éprouvais une douleur. Pour ne pas lui laisser voir à quel point je souffrais, je me suis mis à agir en vrai salaud. Je la draguais constamment tout en couchant avec une fille différente chaque soir. J'essayais d'oublier ma peine mais malheureusement, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Je souffrais toujours autant.

Un soir, en me rendant à une fête organisée par un ami, je vis Jacob sur le pas de la porte d'une maison, entrain d'embrasser une autre femme que Bella. Je fus choqué. Comment osait-il la tromper ? Comment pouvait-il éprouvé le besoin d'aller en voir une autre alors qu'il avait la chance de sortir avec la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Puis, je me suis dit qu'ils avaient peut-être rompu et que je l'ignorais.

Mais le lendemain, je les vis arriver ensemble, main dans la main. Alors ma première intuition était la bonne. J'avais envie d'aller casser la gueule à ce minable mais je me retiens parce que je ne voulais pas blesser Bella. Il était évident qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui et qu'elle m'en voudrait si je le frappais. Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qu'il se passait, elle ne m'aurait pas cru.

Alors j'attendis, malgré ma colère, qu'elle se rende compte que Jacob voyait une autre femme derrière son dos. Il lui fallut trois longues et horribles semaines pour le découvrir. Un soir, elle avait débarqué chez nous, en larmes. J'ai su qu'elle le savait enfin. Elle passa la soirée à pleurer dans les bras de ma sœur. Une partie de moi était heureuse, car elle était célibataire à nouveau, mais l'autre partie était triste de la voir dans cet état à cause de cet enfoiré.

Bien que le fait qu'elle soit libre, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à me repousser. Mais, j'avoue que je comprenais ses raisons. Comment aurait pu-t-elle croire que je voulais une relation sérieuse avec elle, après mon attitude méprisable.

Je continuais à souffrir, en silence, tout en la draguant. Et puis, un jour, à la pause déjeuné, j'entendis trois types se vanter d'avoir foutu une bonne raclée au frère de Bella. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. J'attrapai l'un des garçons et le plaquai contre le mur. Je le menaçai de m'en prendre à lui si jamais ils touchaient encore une fois Éric. Ils avaient peur de moi. Ils acquiescèrent et s'enfuirent en courant.

Quand, je rentrai dans la cafétéria et que je la vis toute seule à une table, je décidai d'aller m'asseoir avec elle. Je supposai qu'elle était inquiète à propos de son frère, et j'avais raison. Je savais qu'il comptait énormément pour elle et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Et c'est ainsi que m'ait venu l'idée de ce chantage, en me gardant bien de lui dire que je m'étais déjà occupé des racketteurs. Mais je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse l'accepter.

Quand j'avais ouvert la porte et que je l'avais vu, j'ai su qu'elle devait être réellement désespérée pour accepter ma proposition. Je continuais à jouer le salaud, surtout quand elle avait commencé à négocier le nombre de nos rapports. Il fallait que je le sois, sinon j'aurais craqué et lui aurais tout avoué. Je voulais lui faire l'amour au moins une fois avant de lui dire la vérité. Je la désirais tellement. Je me disais qu'après avoir passé une nuit avec elle, j'arriverais à l'oublier et à passer à autre chose. Quelle erreur.

Quand je l'embrassai pour la première fois, ce fut une délivrance. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis deux ans. Et enfin, il se réalisait. Et quand je lui fis l'amour pour la première fois, ce fut l'extase. J'avais pris mon temps au début pour explorer son corps. Je voulais le garder en mémoire dans ma tête le plus longtemps possible. Être en elle était la plus divine des sensations. Ses gémissements et ses cris de plaisir étaient la plus douce des mélodies.

Quand l'orgasme nous avait atteins tous les deux, et que j'étais au-dessus d'elle, à ce moment-là, j'avais failli lui avouer mes sentiments. Apeuré d'être de nouveau rejeté, je me comportai en vrai salaud.

Après notre nuit ensemble, j'ai su qu'il m'était impossible de la laisser partir. Je la voulais encore et encore, même si je savais que c'était mal de profiter d'elle ainsi.

Le lendemain matin, je retrouvai les trois jeunes et leur ordonnait d'aller s'en prendre, mais pas violemment, à Éric. Je savais que Bella allait me surveiller pour voir si je respectai bien ma part de notre accord. Et je continuai de faire semblant qu'il n'y avait que le sexe qui m'intéressais chez elle.

Puis arriva enfin notre deuxième rendez-vous. Je l'avais attendu avec impatience. Et j'avais tellement envie d'elle que je suis devenu un peu agressif au point de lui faire peur. On a décidé de se voir uniquement à l'hôtel car elle ne voulait pas que l'on nous voit ensemble. Ça m'a blessé, mais j'acceptais pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle me rejoignit à l'hôtel que j'avais trouvé à Port Angeles et elle me fit passer les deux plus belles heures de ma vie. Elle m'avait prise par surprise lorsqu'elle m'a fait une fellation. J'avais décide de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Quand je vis à quel point elle était excitée, je décidai de m'amuser un peu avec elle. Je la fis languir comme elle l'avait fait avec moi depuis tout ce temps. Lorsque nous avions finalement fait l'amour, j'étais devenu autoritaire et visiblement Bella aimait beaucoup ce caractère. Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi accro au sexe. Je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir.

Après notre orgasme, j'avais voulu la complimenter sur ses prouesses au lit, mais je m'étais mal exprimé et elle était partie vexée.

À notre rencontre suivante, je m'étais excusé pour mes propos. Je m'en voulais vraiment de l'avoir blessé. Visiblement, elle commençait à s'habituer à mon côté salaud. Elle me demanda de ne plus parler pendant nos rendez-vous, excepté quand on faisait l'amour. Et je découvris que Bella aimait autant que moi le sexe. Elle m'avait fait atteindre le nirvana cinq fois. Je ne pensai pas qu'un jour une seule femme pourrait me combler autant

Ce jour restera probablement gravé à vie dans ma mémoire comme étant le jour où Bella et moi avons fais l'amour pour la première. Nos précédents ébats avait plus du sexe que de l'amour. C'était bestial et torride. Alors que là, nous avions partagé un vrai moment tendre et doux. Quand je l'avais prise dans mes bras, j'avais crains qu'elle me repousse mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, lorsque je fus revenu après mettre débarrasser du préservatif, elle était venue d'elle-même poser sa tête contre mon torse. Je fus envahit de bonheur à ce moment-là.

Elle m'avait ensuite remercié d'être allé doucement alors que je la prenais en levrette, position nouvelle pour elle. Et je m'étais mis à parler de Jacob et de sa santé mentale. En sentant son corps se tendre, j'ai tout de suite su que j'avais fais une erreur en parlant de son ex et je m'excusai immédiatement. Elle m'expliqua que sa relation avec lui n'était pas aussi épanouie que je le pensai, surtout niveau sexuel. Visiblement, Bella était plus réticente avec lui qu'avec moi. J'éprouvais encore plus de colère envers Jacob pour avoir lui avoir mis la pression et l'avoir forcé à faire des choses qu'elle ne désirait pas.

Alors que l'on partageait ce moment tendre, elle m'assena une claque. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait du mal à se laisser aller avec les personnes qu'elle aimait, et que si elle était si dévergondée avec moi, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment à mon égard, que c'était uniquement physique et pour Éric. Sa phrase m'avait ressemblée à coup de poignard en plein cœur. Moi, qui pensais qu'on commençait à se rapprocher un peu, mais j'avais eu tord sur toute la ligne.

Quand elle m'emmena sous la douche pour une dernière étreinte, je décidai de laisser place à mes sentiments. Je l'embrassais tendrement et nous fîmes l'amour avec douceur, en ne nous quittant pas des yeux. J'ai cru qu'elle finirait par enfin comprendre mes sentiments pour elle, mais non.

Je ne la vis les jours suivants, et elle et nos moments tendres me manquaient énormément. Alors quand je l'avais vu sur le pas de la porte de ma maison, j'étais plus qu'heureux même si je savais qu'elle ne venait pas pour moi. Et puis, je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle se comportait bizarrement. Elle fuyait mon regard. J'avais tout de suite pensé que c'était à cause d'Éric et qui lui était arrivé quelque chose. J'essayai de la faire parler mais elle refusa de me dire ce qui la tracassait. Je savais que ça ne pouvait être à cause de moi puisque l'on ne s'était pas revu depuis notre dernier rendez-vous à l'hôtel.

Quand elle m'embrassa, je fus certain que quelque chose clochait, mais elle s'obstinait à ne rien dire. Et elle m'avait aguiché puis s'était dirigé vers ma chambre. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir plus longtemps et l'avais rejoins pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Alors qu'elle me faisait une fellation, elle avait commençait à me poser des questions sur mes précédentes conquêtes. Je ne voulais pas lui en parler car elles n'avaient aucunes importances. Seule Bella comptait à mes yeux. Et visiblement, elle avait encore des doutes sur ses capacités à donner du plaisir à un homme. Je l'avais rassuré.

Et nous avions fini par faire l'amour, dans sa nouvelle position préféré. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de son corps, de sa peau contre la mienne, d'elle tout simplement. Alors que nous reprenions notre souffle, et que je parsemais tout son corps de baiser, je vis que deux bleus commençaient à apparaître sur ses hanches, là où mes mains s'étaient trouvé plus tôt. Je m'en voulu aussitôt de l'avoir blessée. Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça ? Je m'étais juré que plus jamais je ne lui referais du mal.

Elle avait essayé de me persuader que c'était rien, qu'elle n'avait pas eu mal. Mais je savais qu'elle mentait. Quand je lui avais annoncé que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner, j'étais persuadé qu'elle allait saisir l'occasion de me demander de mettre fin à notre accord. Mais ce qu'elle me répondit me surpris. Elle voulait que je lui fasse l'amour tendrement. J'ai cru que j'allais exploser de joie. Enfin, elle commençait à ressentir de l'affection pour moi. Alors je m'appliquai à la tâche avec douceur et elle avait beaucoup apprécié.

Après cela, elle s'était endormie contre moi. Je l'avais regardé, heureux et comblé. J'avais pensé que peut-être qu'il y aurait finalement une chance pour nous deux. À contre cœur, j'avais dû la réveiller pour éviter de nous faire surprendre par un membre de ma famille.

Les jours suivants, je ne la vis pas souvent dans les couloirs du lycée ou à la cafétéria. Un jour, alors que l'un de mes profs était absent, je la vis se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Je l'avais emmenée dans l'ancienne réserve. Quand je l'avais vu arrivé le matin habillé avec une mini jupe, j'étais devenu tout excité et il fallait que l'on se voie. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir la journée sans l'avoir embrassée ou touchée.

Elle essaya de résister en m'indiquant que cela ne faisait pas dix jours depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je lui avais rétorqué que la fois précédente non plus. Elle était inquiète que quelqu'un nous voit mais je lui avais assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Elle avait fini par concéder à ma demande.

Nous avions une nouvelle fois fait l'amour. Quand elle avait atteins l'orgasme, elle m'avait mordu au cou pour s'empêcher de crier, me faisant un suçon par la même occasion. J'avais été extrêmement fière qu'elle m'eut marqué. Elle m'avait informé qu'elle aurait la maison pour elle toute seule ce soir là et que je pouvais venir la rejoindre. Puis, était arrivé le moment de se séparer. Elle sortit en premier et j'avais patienté quelques minutes pour en faire de même.

À ce moment-là, j'étais tombé nez à nez avec Éric et il était furieux.

« Alors, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu es intervenu l'autre jour pour me défendre contre ses types. Tu obliges ma sœur à coucher avec toi en échange de ton aide. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré » m'avait-il dit.

« Cela ne te regarde pas et tu ne sais strictement rien de ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je ne sais rien ? Je sais qu'à cause de moi, elle a été obligée de coucher avec toi, et que ça la dégoute. À chaque fois qu'elle rentrait de vos rendez-vous, elle filait directement sous la douche et je pouvais l'entendre pleurer pendant de longues minutes. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux croire que vous ayez une quelconque relation. La vérité est que ma sœur te déteste. »

Mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Je pensais réellement qu'il y avait un début de rapprochement et qu'elle commençait à m'apprécier. C'était impossible que j'aie pu imaginer le merveilleux moment que l'on venait de passer ensemble quelques minutes plus tôt. J'étais tellement sous le choc que j'avais laissé Éric sur place et que j'étais parti, perdu dans mais pensés.

Après des heures de réflexions, j'avais fini par prendre une décision et je m'étais rendu chez Bella. Quand elle avait essayé de m'embrasser, je l'avais repoussé et j'avais pu voir de la surprise dans ses yeux. Je lui avais informé que je mettais fin à notre accord mais que je continuerais à protéger son frère. Je l'avais vu se pincer le bras ce qui avait provoqué ma colère. Je venais d'avoir la preuve qu'elle pensait que j'étais incapable de faire quelque chose de gentil, sans rien attendre en retour.

Pour se justifier, elle m'avait rappelé mon odieux chantage. Je m'étais excusé pour tout le mal que je lui avais fait et lui avais promis qu'elle n'aurait plus à me supporter e que c'était la dernière fois que l'on se parlait. Elle m'avait répliqué, que malgré notre accord, elle pensait que j'étais une personne gentille et affectueuse, ce que je trouvais inimaginable venant d'elle. Après tout ce que je l'avais forcé à faire, comment pouvait-elle penser ça de moi ?

Ensuite, elle m'avait expliqué que grâce à moi, elle avait pris plus d'assurance au niveau sexuel et qu'elle ne doutait plus de ses capacités au lit. J'avais au moins fait une chose de bien dans cette sordide histoire et j'étais heureux pour elle. Avant de partir, je lui avais demandé si je ne lui avais pas fait cette proposition, elle aurait accepté de sortir avec moi. Elle me répondit que non car elle pensait toujours que je ne voulais que du sexe avec elle, pas une relation sérieuse. J'avais réalisé que, malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, elle n'avait toujours pas compris mes sentiments pour elle. Je l'avais regardé une dernière fois avant de sortir de chez elle.

Et voilà comment on en était arrivé là. Aujourd'hui, elle pensait que j'avais envoyé ces types tabasser son frère uniquement pour la mettre dans mon lit. J'ignore pourquoi ils avaient dit que j'étais l'instigateur, mais une chose était sûre, j'allais découvrir la vérité demain et leur faire craché le morceau.

Vous voyez, Edward n'est pas si méchant que cela.

Laissez-moi vos impressions en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert en-dessous.

Je vous dis au prochain chapitre.

6


	6. Chapter 6

Salut ! Désolé pour cette très longue attente. J'ai été pas mal débordée surtout avec mes cours (pas mal de contrôle à réviser). Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir autant patienté.

Comme d'habitude, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review et qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris. Merci à **leausy****, l****ucie62170, NotreDernierEspoir, my-fiction-twilight, AnZeLe42100, kadronya, chouchoumag, Letmesign23, CeLiRa3789, SoSweetySoCrazy, So-Amel, annecullen69, Juliet1802, benassya, colinelou, 35nanou, Lemon-Fanfiction, Puky, mayssa, Mimi-Love-Twilight, KM, bourriquet87, Idiot-Lamb, eliloulou, urbangirl, katty-fiction, ****aussidagility,****951123357789****, ****délia,** **lovecullenn**** , titijade, adeline73100, 3ailes01, Willowme, bella-lili-rosecullensister, flow, marnchoups, PETITELULU27, liloulou, Elisa, Twifanes, Samwinchesterboy et tommy **pour leur review qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé les 150 reviews de ce que je n'avais pas du tout imaginé.

Étant la 150ème review, **Willowme** a eu le droit de lire ce chapitre en avant-première. Désolée de ne pas l'avoir précisé dans le chapitre précèdent, car je n'avais pas pensé que j'atteindrais ce chiffre. Alors, j'annonce dès à présent que la personne qui sera la 200ème (si j'arrive à atteindre ce chiffre) aura le droit de lire avant tout le monde le chapitre suivant.

Réponse aux anonymes :

**Lemon-Fanfiction** : pour le physique d'Éric, il est plutôt fin, pas trop musclé mais pas chétif. Il est de corpulence normale.

**951123357789** : je te souhaite la bienvenue et tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre

**Délia** : si tu as bien lu le premier chapitre, tu as ta réponse concernant la fin heureuse

**KM** :je ferais un bon dans le temps pour parler ensuite de ce qu'ils sont devenus

**Flow** : merci pour ta longue review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre

**PETITELULU27** : merci beaucoup pour le compliment et ravi que mes fics te plaisent autant

**Elisa**, **Mimi-Love-Twilight**** et Tommy** : merci beaucoup et ravi que ma fic te plaise autant.

Merci à **Hanine**, ma beta pour ses merveilleux services.

Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse lire le chapitre que vous avez tant attendu.

**Chapitre 6**

**Bella POV**

Le lendemain, je croisai Edward dans les couloirs du lycée et nous nous ignorâmes. Comment j'avais pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Il avait tout prévu depuis le début. Il avait demandé à ces types de s'en prendre à Éric parce qu'il savait que je ferais tous pour lui. Quel enfoiré !

Je me trouvais devant mon casier, entrain de récupérer mes notes pour les prochains cours quand Démétri me rejoignit.

« Salut, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. J'ai oublié de te remercier hier après-midi pour être intervenu et avoir défendu mon frère » lui répondis-je.

« De rien, c'est normal. Franchement, je n'arrive pas à croire que Cullen ait pu tomber aussi bas et faire une telle chose. »

Une douleur vrilla mon cœur à ce rappel.

« Oui, moi aussi » répondis-je avec amertume.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de suspect dans toute cette histoire. Je refermai la porte de mon casier.

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta classe » m'affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je l'appréciais beaucoup, surtout depuis la veille, mais j'ignorais pour quelle raison à chaque fois que je me trouvais en sa compagnie, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je cachai ma gène en lui offrant un sourire. Sur le chemin, on croisa Edward qui me lança un regard froid.

**Edward POV**

Quand je les aperçus dans le couloir, bavardant, je devins fou de rage. Comment pouvait-elle parler à Volturi ? Ce type n'était qu'un enfoiré. Dès son arrivé, il y avait un peu plus d'un an, je l'avais pris en grippe dès la première fois que je l'avais vu. À plusieurs reprises, je l'avais aperçu matait Bella d'une façon déplaisante. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce type. Je le détestais et c'était réciproque. Je la regardais avec froideur tandis qu'il me lança un sourire narquois. J'avais envi de lui mettre mon poing dans sa gueule.

À la pause déjeuner, je partis à la recherche des trois racketteurs. Je les trouvais sur le parking, derrière le gymnase. Ils ne me virent pas arriver. J'attrapai l'un d'eux par son pull et le plaquai violemment contre le mur. Les deux autres ne firent rien pour l'aider, trop apeurés.

« Pourquoi vous avez dit que je vous avez obligé à vous en prendre à Éric Swan ? »demandai-je à celui que je tenais et qui restait silencieux. « Répond ou je te promets que la prochaine fois que je te poserais la question, ce sera moins gentiment » le menaçai-je, en resserrant mon étreinte.

« Lâche-moi et je te dirais tout » me répondit-il terrifié.

Je relâchai ma prise sur lui et il retomba au sol.

« Il nous a forcé à le faire. Si on ne le faisait pas, lui et ses potes nous auraient massacrés. »

« Qui ça ? Donne-moi leur nom » lui ordonnai-je.

« Je ne peux pas. » Comme je m'approchai de lui pour le frapper, il reprit, tremblant. « Je ne peux pas. Ils me font encore plus peur que toi. Tu ignores de quoi ils sont capables. Ils sont complètement tarés. Si je te dis quoi que ce soit sur eux, ils se vengeront. Je t'en prie, ne me fait pas de mal » me supplia-t-il.

« Combien ils sont ? Et pourquoi moi ? » persistai-je.

« Trois et le leader du groupe te déteste mais j'ignore pour quelle raison. Laisse-moi partir. Je t'ai dis tout ce que je pouvais. »

Je le regardai quelques secondes puis m'en allais s'en rien dire. Ces types étaient vraiment des mauviettes, des pantins idéals. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien me haïr à ce point pour monter un tel plan afin de m'accuser. Et pourquoi cette personne tenait tant à me faire passer pour un mauvais type auprès de Bella ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Je repartis en cours avec ces questions en tête et j'y réfléchis pendant tout le reste de la journée.

J'arrivai devant chez moi. La maison était vide. Mes parents étaient à leur travail et Alice était chez Jasper. Je me trouvai devant la porte d'entrée, entrain de chercher mes clés quand soudain je reçu un coup à la tête. Je fus surpris par la violence de l'impact et me cognai contre la porte. Je me retournai pour voir qui venait de me frapper. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir le visage des trois personnes qui se trouvaient en face de moi. Ils se jetèrent sur moi et me rouèrent de coups. J'essayais de me défendre mais étant plus nombreux, ils avaient l'avantage. Rapidement, je tombai au sol et ils continuaient à me donner des coups de pieds. Je me protégeais comme je pouvais. Puis, je tombai dans les vapes.

Je repris connaissance dans une chambre d'hôpital, ma famille autour de moi.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » me demanda mon père.

« J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser mais sinon ça va » lui répondis-je avec une point d'humour.

« Tu as eu de la chance, tu n'as rien de casser. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » poursuivit-il.

« J'allais rentrer à la maison quand on m'a frappé à la tête par derrière. En me retournant, j'ai vu trois hommes mais je n'ai pas pu voir leur visage. Ils ont commencé à me tabasser jusqu'à ce que je tombe au sol et m'évanouisse. Comment je suis arrivé jusqu'ici ? »

« Je t'ai trouvé inconscient sur le perron, en revenant de chez Jasper. J'ai paniqué. J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais tu ne répondais pas. J'ai appelé une ambulance et papa pour le prévenir de ton arrivée à l'hôpital » intervint Alice.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

« Mon chéri, est-ce que tu as des problèmes ? Pourquoi ces types t'ont agressé ? » me demanda ma mère, inquiète.

« Non, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison ils s'en sont pris à moi. »

Je me doutais que ces trois personnes devaient être celles qui avaient forcé les racketteurs à s'en prendre à Éric. Mais j'ignorais de qui il s'agissait et pourquoi une telle haine. Mon esprit était un peu embrouillé suite aux coups et j'étais fatigué.

Le sheriff Swan vint prendre ma déposition et ma plainte. Puis, je m'endormis.

**Bella POV**

J'étais contente d'être de retour à la maison. D'une part, parce que revoir Edward m'avait fait vraiment mal. Mon cœur ne voulait pas accepter la chose ignoble qu'il avait fait. Et d'autre part, parce que Démétri n'avait pas arrêté de me coller toute la journée. Après m'avoir accompagné jusqu'à ma classe, alors qu'elle n'était pas sur son chemin, il m'avait rejoins à ma table lors de la pause déjeuner. Puis, il avait fait changé de place mon voisin en cours de littérature pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il m'avait même raccompagné jusqu'à ma voiture, au cas où je me serais perdue !

Alors qu'en j'avais enfin pu me débarrasser de lui, ce fut l'extase. Il n'était pas méchant en soit, mais il me filait de plus en plus la chair de poule. Quelque chose chez lui me dérangeait mais j'ignorais quoi.

J'étais entrain de manger avec Éric dans la cuisine quand Charlie arriva.

« Tu rentres tard » lui dis-je.

« Oui, j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital pour recueillir la déposition d'Edward Cullen. »

Je me figeai instantanément. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et je n'arrivai plus à respirer.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » lui demandai-je, angoissée qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

« Il s'est fait attaqué par trois types devant chez lui. Ils l'ont frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse mais il a eu de la chance, il n'a pas été trop amoché. »

« Tu sais qui sont ces agresseurs et pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? »

« Non, il n'a pas pu les identifier. Selon lui, il n'a aucun ennemi et il ignore les raisons de cet acte. La thèse du vol ne tient pas, car ils ne lui ont rien volé. Donc, c'était forcément personnel » expliqua mon oncle tout en s'asseyant à table devant son assiette.

J'annonçai que je montai dans ma chambre pour terminer mes devoirs. Mais, je ne touchai pas une seule fois à mes cours. J'étais trop préoccupée par ce que venait de me raconter Charlie. Qui aurait pu s'en prendre à Edward de cette façon ? Je voulais aller le voir à l'hôpital pour être sûre qu'il allait bien mais je résistais. Il était hors de question de lui montrer mes sentiments, et que je tenais à lui.

Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. J'ignorai s'il serait en cours demain et j'avais besoin de l'apercevoir, même de loin pour être rassurée.

Quand j'arrivai au lycée le lendemain matin, j'observai rapidement le parking pour voir s'il y avait sa voiture. Elle n'était pas là, mais celle d'Alice oui. Je l'aperçus et j'allai à sa rencontre. Alors que je me dirigeai vers elle, Démétri m'intercepta.

« Salut. Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il, souriant.

Je l'avais oublié celui-là !

« Salut, désolée, je ne peux pas te parler. Je suis pressée. Je dois aller parler à une personne » lui répondis-je tandis que mon amie nous rejoignit.

« Salut, est-ce que ton oncle t'a informé à propos d'Edward ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, comment va-t-il ? » lui répondis-je, inquiète.

« Il a eu de la chance, il n'a rien de casser, juste des bleus. Notre père l'a gardé en observation à l'hôpital cette nuit. Il sort cet après-midi. »

Je fus soulagée de savoir qu'il se portait bien mais j'avais besoin de le voir. J'avais beau me dire le contraire, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Il occupait toutes mes pensées. Tout en lui me manquait : ses lèvres douces, ses baisers, ses mains expertes sur mon corps, sa peau chaude contre la mienne, nos ébats passionnés, ses bras autour de moi. Lui, tout simplement.

Je me maudissais d'être tombée amoureuse de lui, car je savais qu'il allait me falloir beaucoup de temps pour passer à autre chose et qu'entretemps, j'allais énormément souffrir.

Je fus ramenée à la réalité par Démétri.

« Comment peux-tu te soucier de Cullen après ce qu'il a fait à ton frère ? » me dit-il, énervé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? » demanda Alice, surprise.

« Rien. C'est une méprise » lui répondis-je rapidement, plus parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle apprenne pour l'accord et qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui, que par réelle conviction.

Je m'éloignai d'elle pour parler en privé avec lui.

« Écoute, je t'apprécie, surtout depuis ton aide mais tu ne me connais pas et tu ne sais rien de ma relation avec Edward. Ne te mêle plus de ma vie, si tu veux que l'on reste amis » lui dis-je, en colère, avant de partir avec mon amie.

On se connaissait à peine et il se permettait de s'immiscer dans ma vie privée. Sa réaction m'avait surprise, surtout le ton qu'il avait employé. Pour qui se prenait-il pour me dire ce que je devais faire ou pas ? Il me faisait de plus en plus flipper. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange chez lui.

À la fin des cours, je me rendis sur le parking pour me rendre chez Alice qui avait fini plus tôt. Cela me permettrait de voir Edward sans qu'il ne se doute de mon intérêt et de mes sentiments pour lui. Alors que j'arrivai à ma voiture, je vis Démétri adossé contre celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandai-je surprise.

Ma classe était celle qui finissait le plus tard ce jour-là. J'étais donc étonnée qu'il se trouve là puisqu'il n'avait pas le même cours. Il aurait dû déjà être parti.

« Viens avec moi » me répondit-il, simplement.

« Je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà des projets » lui dis-je, en me dirigeant vers ma portière.

« Ce n'était pas une suggestion mais un ordre. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelques bricoles à Éric, tu me suis » m'interpella-t-il avant que je ne grimpe dans ma Chevrolet.

Il m'agrippa le bras violemment et me guida vers sa voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Où est mon frère ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » lui criai-je

« Rien, pour l'instant mais cela pourrait vite changer si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis. »

Il ouvrit la portière et me força à rentrer à l'intérieur. Il s'assit derrière le volant et démarra.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui était entrain de se passer. J'étais choquée par son attitude. Il n'était plus le même qu'avant. Il était froid et il me faisait réellement peur.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je croyais que l'on était amis. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lui demandai-je, au bout de cinq minutes de trajet.

« Ce dont j'ai toujours eu envie de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu » me répondit-il, en posant une main sur ma cuisse et la remonta vers mes hanches. Je le stoppai avec dégoût.

« Tu veux me forcer à coucher avec toi, sinon tu t'en prendras à mon frère, c'est ça ? » lui dis-je, effarée de ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Tu l'as bien fait avec Cullen, alors pourquoi pas avec moi. »

Comment est-il au courant pour l'accord ? Est-ce qu'il nous avait espionnés ? Et tout d'un coup, je réalisai une chose.

« C'est toi qui a forcé ces types à s'en prendre à Éric. Edward n'y était pour rien » lui dis-je, abasourdie devant la réalisation.

Il ne m'avait pas menti. Il avait été sincère avec moi, m'avait confié ses sentiments et je ne l'avais pas cru un seul instant. Je l'avais repoussé. Il devait probablement me détester maintenant.

Démétri tourna dans le chemin pour accéder à l'ancienne fabrique de bois de Forks. Elle était dans un coin désert, reculée de la ville. Je ne pouvais rien tenter. Si j'essayais de m'enfuir, il me rattraperait facilement. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère entre ses mains. Il arrêta la voiture et me força à descendre. Il m'entraîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment. On arriva dans l'entrepôt et j'aperçus Éric, les mains attachées dans le dos, à genoux devant Alec et Félix.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je, affolée qu'ils aient pu lui faire du mal.

Il hocha la tête et je pouvais voir qu'il était apeuré et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Laisse-le partir et je ferais tout ce que tu veux » criai-je à Démétri.

« J'en suis certain. Mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de le libérer de sitôt. Il est mon assurance que tu respecteras bien la part du marché » me répondit-il, en m'embrassant sur la joue. « On va bien s'amuser tous les deux. »

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas ainsi. Charlie va se rendre compte de notre absence. Les gens vont se mettre à notre recherche » lui dis-je, en m'éloignant de lui.

« Espères-tu qu'une personne bien précise vienne te sauver ? Cullen, par exemple ? » dit-il en riant. « Parce que dans ce cas, je suis désolé de te l'avouer, mais il ne pourra rien pour toi puisque je m'en suis déjà occupé. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Edward était à l'hôpital et il était sain et sauf. Il ne pouvait pas s'en être pris à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » lui hurlais-je, en me jetant sur lui pour le frapper, ce qui l'amusa.

Il agrippa mes poings et me força à me retourner. Félix était parti et je le vis revenir avec l'homme que j'aimais. J'ignorais si les blessures dataient d'hier ou d'aujourd'hui, tous ce que je savais c'était qu'il était mal en point. Du sang coulait au sommet de sa tête.

« Mes amis se sont un peu amusés avec lui, un peu plus tôt. »

« Pourquoi tu t'en prends à lui ? C'est moi que tu veux. »

« Je veux qu'il assiste au spectacle. Je veux qu'il me voie te toucher, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu t'acharnes sur lui ? Vous l'avez tabassé, ça ne vous suffit pas ? » criai-je, en essayant de me débattre.

« Depuis le premier jour, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il me gênait constamment à chaque fois que j'essayais de t'approcher. Et il a osé interférer dans mon plan. J'avais tout prévu : tu découvrais que ton frère se faisait racketter, j'intervenais et grâce à cela, on se serait rapprochés jusqu'à ce que tu tombes amoureuse de moi. Mais, il a fallut qu'il intervienne. Il a menacé les racketteurs qui sont venus m'en informer. Je savais qu'il portait un intérêt pour toi. Je vous ai vu à plusieurs reprises ensemble et j'ai été intrigué. Un jour, je t'ai suivi jusqu'à un hôtel à Port Angeles. Tu es entrée dans une chambre et j'ai loué celle d'à côté. Et je vous ai entendu vous envoyez en l'air. J'ai réalisé qu'il profitait de mon plan pour te mettre dans son lit. Cela m'a mis dans une rage. J'ai eu l'idée de lui faire porter le chapeau mais quand tu l'as défendu ce matin auprès de sa sœur, j'ai su que je n'arriverais pas à l'éloigner de toi. Quand mes pantins m'ont apprit qu'il était venu leur poser des questions sur moi, j'ai décidé de lui donner une bonne leçon. Et je crois qu'il a apprécié notre petite visite d'hier soir. À la fin, j'ai dû penser à une autre méthode pour t'avoir » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » cracha Edward, avec colère en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de son garde.

« Je savais que si Éric est en danger, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour l'aider. J'en ai eu la preuve. Alors, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. Je l'ai accosté à la fin des cours, lui disant que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu avais besoin de lui. Il m'a suivit sans se douter de quoique ce soit. Je l'ai assommé et amenait ici, l'endroit idéal pour s'amuser un peu. Et je voulais que Cullen assiste à ce merveilleux spectacle, alors j'ai envoyé mes amis le chercher à la sortie de l'hôpital » poursuivit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J'avais en face de moi le vrai Démétri Volturi. Il me montrait sa vraie nature et il était complètement cinglé. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa avec force. Je me débattais et lui mis une gifle.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça » me dit-il, ses yeux noirs de colère.

« Lâche-la » crièrent les deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour moi.

Il fit un signe de tête à ses amis qui commencèrent à rouer de coups leurs otages, et principalement Edward. J'assistais à ce spectacle, immobile car je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire contre eux. Je ne supportais plus de les voir souffrir à cause de moi.

« Stop ! Arrêtez ! » leur criai-je, puis me tournant vers Démétri « C'est bon, je ne résisterais plus mais laisse-les tranquilles. »

Il ordonna à ses complices d'arrêter.

« Bella, ne fais pas ça » hurla mon frère.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'Éric s'en aille, très bien, mais je t'en prie ne le force pas à nous regarder. Il ne t'a rien fait. Laisse-le aller dans une autre pièce pendant ce temps, s'il te plaît » suppliai-je.

Je ne supporterais pas qu'il assiste à ce qu'il allait se passer. Sinon, je crois que je n'arriverais plus jamais à le regarder et que lui ne pourra jamais l'oublier.

« D'accord. Alec, emmène-le à côté » concéda mon kidnappeur.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher car je savais qu'elle serait la punition. Il devint plus entreprenant, posant ses mains sur mes fesses et les malaxa durement. Pour supporter cette soumission, je m'imaginais que c'était Edward à sa place. Puis, il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt et me pelota. Il me faisait plus de mal que de bien mais je le laissai faire. Vu l'ardeur dans ses gestes, je savais qu'il allait vite passait à l'étape supérieur et je ressentais des nausées à cette idée.

Puis soudain, il fut loin de moi et je vis l'homme que j'aimais entrain de le frapper.

**Edward POV**

Pendant ma nuit forcée à l'hôpital, j'avais longuement réfléchit sur l'identité de mes agresseurs mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à leur mettre un nom. Je finis par m'endormir sans trouver de réponse à mes questions.

Je rêvai de Bella. On était tous les deux, dans un parc, appuyés contre un arbre, elle lovée dans mes bras. Je parsemais sa nuque de tendres baisers tout en lui répétant à quel point je l'aimais. À son tour, elle me fit la liste de tout ce qu'elle aimait chez moi. On était heureux et comblés. Mais, je revins à la réalité lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin et réalisai que tout cela était faux et que jamais elle ne ressentirait les mêmes sentiments que les miens à mon égard. Elle avait été très claire sur ce qu'elle pensait de moi.

Mon père vint m'annoncer que je pourrais sortir l'après-midi et que ma mère viendrait me chercher. Alors que je me trouvais sur le parking, attendant son arrivée, je vis une camionnette arrivant devant moi et la portière s'ouvrit. Sans me laisser le temps de pouvoir agir, Félix m'attrapa et m'attira dans le véhicule.

Pendant le trajet, j'essayais de me défendre mais malgré ma force, mon ravisseur était plus musclé que moi. En me retournant pour voir qui était le chauffeur, j'aperçus Alec. Et tout d'un coup, j'eu une révélation. C'étaient mes agresseurs de la veille et le troisième homme devait être Volturi. Comment je n'avais pas pu y pensait. Ce type me détestait mais je ne comprenais par pourquoi il s'en prenait à moi.

On s'arrêta et mes kidnappeurs me sortirent du véhicule pour m'emmener à l'intérieur de l'ancienne fabrique de bois et je commençais à réellement avoir peur. C'était un endroit totalement désert, éloigné de la ville. Ils pourraient me faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans que personne ne puisse nous entendre.

On arriva à l'intérieur, ils me frappèrent plusieurs fois avant de m'enfermer dans une pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi ? » leur demandai-je à travers la porte mais ils m'ignorèrent.

Les minutes passèrent et Félix revint me chercher et me conduisit jusqu'à l'entrepôt de découpage du bois et en apercevant les deux autres personnes, tout se mis en place dans ma tête.

Ce n'était pas moi la cible mais Bella. Volturi avait mis au point un stratagème pour se rapprocher d'elle mais je l'avais gêné, alors il était passé au plan B.

Et j'eus la confirmation que j'avais vu juste lorsqu'il raconta toute la vérité. Pendant sa révélation, j'essayai de me libérer de la poigne de fer de mon gardien pour pouvoir venir en aide à la femme que j'aimais. Quand je le vis l'embrasser avec force, je ne pu rien faire. J'avais beau me débattre, rien ne faisait.

Elle le gifla et il n'apprécia pas du tout. J'ai cru qu'il allait la frapper alors je lui criai de la lâcher. Puis sous l'ordre de leur chef, Félix me frappa tandis qu'Alec fit de même avec Éric qui était moins résistant que moi. Puis, j'entendis le cri de désespoir de ma douce.

« Stop ! Arrêtez ! C'est bon, je ne résisterais plus mais laissez-les tranquilles. »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras aussi vite. Elle supplia pour que son frère n'assiste pas à ce qui allait suivre. Démétri accepta sa requête. Une fois Éric sorti, il se jeta à nouveau sur elle qui n'opposa aucune résistance. C'était insoutenable de les regarder s'embrasser. Il commença à devenir plus entreprenant, plus agressif et elle ne dit rien, elle se laissait faire. Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et la pelota. C'en était trop. Je fus incapable d'assister une minute de plus à ce spectacle sans agir.

Pousser par la rage, je frappai Félix de toutes mes forces et il fut étourdi. J'en profitai pour aller éloigner Démétri de Bella. Celui-ci fut surprise par mon interruption mais se ressaisit vite et me frappa au visage. On se rendait coups pour coups et Alec se ramena pour aider son ami. J'aperçus ma belle, apeurée, qui nous regardait.

« Récupère Éric et allez-vous en ! » lui criai-je.

Félix se réveilla et vint également. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance seul contre eux trois. Mais si je pouvais les occuper assez longtemps pour qu'elle et son frère puissent s'enfuir, alors cela en valait la peine.

« Dépêche-toi » lui dis-je, en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Finalement, elle partit dans l'autre pièce tandis que mes assaillants prirent le dessus et commencèrent à me rouer de coups chacun leur tour. Je savais que cette fois-ci, je ne m'en sortirais pas aussi chanceux que la veille. Je m'écroulai au sol, me recroquevillant pour me protéger et éviter le maximum de casse.

« Police ! Les mains en l'air et éloignez-vous de lui » entendis-je soudainement.

Mes agresseurs arrêtèrent et furent chacun menottés pas un policer. Je relevais la tête et vis le sheriff Swan venir me porter secours.

« Ne bouge pas Edward, l'ambulance arrive » me dit-il.

« Bella » appelai-je.

« Elle va bien. Elle est avec Éric. »

Je lui demandais comment il nous avait trouvés. Il m'expliqua qu'Angela avait vu Démétri forcer son amie à monter dans sa voiture. Elle les a suivit jusqu'ici et l'avait prévenu par téléphone. Il se trouvait à l'hôpital car ma mère l'avait appelé pour signaler ma disparition.

Les secours arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et ils m'auscultèrent. À première vue, je n'avais rien de cassé mais ils préféraient m'emmener à l'hôpital pour en être sûr. Une fois là-bas, mon père s'occupa de moi.

**Bella POV**

Edward avait écarté Démétri de moi et ils se battaient. Alec arriva à la rescousse de son ami. Voyant cela, mon héros m'ordonna d'aller chercher mon frère et de partir. Mais, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Au début, je ne bougeai pas, pétrifiée par ce qu'il se déroulait devant moi. Il essayait de se défendre mais étant à trois contre lui, il recevait beaucoup de coups. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner car j'avais peur de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Puis, j'eus une idée.

Je partis vers la pièce où se trouvait Éric. Je défis ses liens et lui demanda comment il allait.

« Ça va. Comment tu as fait pour t'enfuir ? »

« Edward les a occupés pour que je puisse m'en aller. Est-ce que tu as ton portable sur toi ? Le mien est dans mon sac, dans la voiture de Démétri » lui demandai-je, vraiment inquiète pour l'homme que j'aimais et qui était entrain de risquer sa vie pour moi.

Heureusement, il avait le sien sur lui. J'allais composer le numéro de Charlie quand, surprise, je le vis arriver, accompagné d'autres policiers.

« Bella, Éric, vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, mais ils sont en train de tabasser Edward. Dépêche-toi ! Ils sont là-bas » lui répondis-je, en lui pointant du droit l'endroit d'où je venais.

« Restez ici. Sanders, ne les quitte pas ! » ordonna-t-il avant de partir, avec ses collègues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint m'annoncer que tout était fini et qu'il avait arrêté nos trois kidnappeurs. Il nous emmena dehors et je vis Angela. Elle m'expliqua toute l'histoire et je la remerciai vivement pour son aide. Sans elle, peut-être qu'Edward serait mort. Je le vis sortir, accompagné des ambulanciers qu'ils le conduisirent à l'hôpital. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander comment il allait ni de le remercier.

Mon oncle nous amena au poste de police pour prendre notre déposition. Après lui avoir raconté tout ce qui s'était passé, il nous informa qu'il devait se rendre l'hôpital et qu'un officier allait nous ramener à la maison et rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre.

« Je veux venir avec toi pour le remercier et voir comment il se porte » lui dis-je

« Moi aussi » répliqua mon frère.

Il accepta et nous partîmes.

Charlie était entrain de recueillir l'histoire d'Edward dans sa chambre tandis que je patientais dans le couloir. Je mourrais d'envie de le voir et de me blottir dans ses bras. Enfin, mon oncle termina et nous autorisa à entrer.

« Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, pour moi et ma sœur » lui dit Éric, à qui je demandais de nous laisser.

« Comment vas-tu ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop amoché ? » le questionnai-je, en m'asseyant sur son lit et en caressant sa joue.

« Ça va. Cela aurait pu être pire mais je n'ai que des ecchymoses, rien de casser. Et toi ? »

« Je vais bien grâce à toi. Merci pour ton intervention »

« De rien, je ne pouvais pas le regarder te toucher sans rien faire » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir cru quand tu m'as dit la vérité concernant ton innocence. Je m'en veux terriblement. J'aurais dû te croire ou tout du moins te laisser t'expliquer. »

« Oui, tu aurais dû » me répondit-il, blessé et en baissant sa tête.

Je me sentais mal de l'avoir fait du mal. Il m'avait sauvé aujourd'hui au risque de sa propre vie malgré ce que je lui avais fait et dis. Ce que je regrettais le plus, c'était de ne pas l'avoir cru lorsqu'il m'avait avoué son amour. Maintenant que je savais qu'il avait été sincère, je devais lui confesser ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je ne pouvais plus garder cela pour moi.

« Je te demande pardon et je dois te dire quelque chose. Tu as été honnête avec moi sur tes sentiments pour moi alors je vais faire de même. Je suis amoureuse de toi » lui dis-je, avant que mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes.

Notre baiser fut tendre et doux. Cela m'avait tellement manqué ces derniers jours. Mais, il y mit fin et me repoussa gentiment.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » lui demandai-je étonnée par son geste.

« N'oublie pas ce que tu as dis. Je suis incapable d'aimer et je suis sans cœur. »

« Je ne le pensais pas. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal. J'étais en colère. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Tu es un homme merveilleux. C'est ce que je pense réellement de toi. Tu n'as pas hésité à mettre ta vie en danger pour me sauver moi et mon frère » lui affirmai-je.

« J'accepte tes excuses mais tes paroles m'ont vraiment blessées. Il vaut mieux que l'on oublie tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous deux et qu'on passe à autre chose » me répondit-il, triste et en fuyant mon regard.

« Non ! J'ai fais une erreur et je le regrette mais ne tire pas un trait sur nous Edward. Je t'aime » le suppliai-je.

Il releva la tête, surpris par mon aveu mais il se ressaisit.

« J'ai besoin de me reposer » affirma-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissa aucun doute sur le fait que notre conversation était finie.

Dépitée, je me levai pour partir. Je laissais tomber pour cette fois-ci mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Je réessaierais une autre fois. J'ouvris la porte et me retournai une dernière fois.

« Je t'aime » lui répétai-je une dernière fois avant de sortir.

**Comme certains d'entre vous l'avez deviné, effectivement c'était bien Démétri le coupable. La réaction d'Edward peut vous choquer mais je l'expliquerais dans le prochain chapitre. Laissez-moi vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**J'ai une idée de fic pour le concours Hot summer et j'ai décidé de m'y consacrer pendant les semaines à suivre.**

**Donc, je vais un peu mettre de côté mes deux autres fics pour l'instant, en essayant de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Pour cette fic, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres. Une fois que j'aurais fini ma nouvelle fic qui est déjà en cours d'écriture, je terminerais en priorité Pour Éric.**

**Gros bisous**

8


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous. Je suis désolée que ce chapitre fut si long à venir. Je sais à quel point vous étiez impatients de lire la suite.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris. Je suis tellement contente que cette fic vous ai plu. Au départ, je n'étais pas trop sûre de moi, surtout pour les lemons mais vous m'avez donné la confiance. Merci à vous tous. Grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews, chose que je n'imaginais même pas en commençant à écrire des fics.

Merci à Hanine, ma bêta pour ses services.

**Chapitre 7**

**Bella POV**

Le lendemain, j'arrivai au lycée avec l'espoir qu'Edward serait là afin que l'on s'explique. Malheureusement, Alice m'informa que son père avait préféré le garder en observation encore une nuit pour être sûr qu'il n'ait rien. J'étais déçue car je voulais le voir. Il me manquait terriblement. Mais je pris mon mal en patience.

Le jour suivant, quand je me garai sur le parking, je vis sa voiture. Je fus heureuse car j'allais le revoir. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur du lycée pour me rendre à son casier. Je le vis avec ses amis Jasper et Emmet. Je voulais lui parler mais je préférais attendre que nous soyons seuls.

Je dû attendre jusqu'à la pause du midi pour enfin avoir une occasion de me retrouver en tête à tête avec lui. Il se dirigeait vers la cafétéria et je l'interceptai. Il fut d'abord surpris quand j'agrippai son bras mais se reprit quand il m'aperçut. Je l'entraînai dans l'ancienne réserve et me plaçai devant la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir.

« Salut, il faut qu'on parle » annonçai-je.

« Je crois que je t'ai tout dis lors de ta visite à l'hôpital » dit-il en se dirigeant vers moi pour pouvoir s'en aller mais je lui bloquai le passage.

« Je t'en pris, écoute-moi. Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? »

« Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments et tu m'as rejeté avec des paroles blessantes. Même si tu m'as affirmé que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit, je ne peux m'empêcher de les réentendre dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à les oublier. »

« Edward, j'ai fait une erreur. Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime » répondis-je en me rapprochant de lui et en caressant sa joue.

Il repoussa ma main fermement.

« Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi. Tu es encore sous le choc de ton agression. Tu crois que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi car je suis ton « sauveur ». Mais d'ici quelques jours, tu réaliseras que c'était l'émotion qui t'a fait dire cela. »

« Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose ? Mes sentiments sont sincères et j'ai commencé à les éprouver avant mon kidnapping » répliquai-je en colère.

« J'en doute vraiment ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comment pourrais-tu m'aimer alors que je suis comme Démétri. Je suis un enfoiré qui t'a fait chanter et forcer à coucher avec moi. Nous sommes pareils lui et moi » dit-il avec dégoût.

Il s'éloigna de moi et se retourna pour fixer le mur. Soudain, il donna un coup de poing à celui-ci avec rage. Il poussa un cri. Je me précipitai vers lui pour prendre sa main dans la mienne et pour ausculter sa blessure.

« Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. Tu t'es peut-être cassé quelque chose » affirmai-je.

« Non ! Mes parents sont déjà assez inquiets pour moi en ce moment. Ils ne veulent plus me laisser seul de crainte qu'il m'arrive encore quelque chose » répliqua-t-il.

« Tu dois y aller. Ça pourrait être grave et empirer si tu ne fais rien. »

Je le conduisis à l'infirmerie et il ne broncha pas pendant tout le chemin. Je restai auprès de lui afin de poursuivre notre discussion une fois qu'il sera soigné. Il ressortit la main bandé et il devait aller passer une radio.

Une fois dans les couloirs, je l'arrêtai et l'appuyai contre un casier. Je l'embrassais tendrement.

« Tu n'es pas comme Démétri. Certes, tu m'as fait chanter mais tu m'as laissé l'opportunité de refuser. J'ai choisi de coucher avec toi pour protéger Eric. Lui, il avait tout manigancé depuis le début et a voulu me forcer. La différence c'est que tu as saisi une occasion alors que lui voulait me manipuler. Tu n'es pas un salaud. »

Je me penchai pour reprendre notre baiser mais il me stoppa.

« Bella, je ne suis pas un homme assez bien pour toi. Tu devrais oublier toute cette histoire » dit-il en me poussant gentiment en arrière pour s'en aller sans me regarde.

Je n'essayai pas de le retenir car je savais que cela ne servirait à rien. Il fallait que je laisse passer un peu de temps avant de lui reparler.

**Edward POV**

Je m'éloignai d'elle sans un regard. Quand elle m'avait embrassé, je n'avais eu qu'une seule envie : l'emmener dans l'ancienne réserve et lui faire l'amour pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Mais cette idée fut stoppée par la vision qui me hantait depuis hier : Démétri et elle s'embrassant.

La veille, j'avais plusieurs fois fais le même cauchemar : je revivais la scène à l'ancienne fabrique de bois, sauf qu'elle ne se lassait pas faire. Alors, il était devenu plus violent et la frappait. Puis il l'a violé sans que je ne puisse rien faire à part assister à cet horrible spectacle.

Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention aux cours du reste de la journée. Je retrouvai Alice sur le parking car nos parents ne voulaient plus que je me déplace seul ce qui étaient compréhensible. Je m'en voulais de leur avoir provoqué une telle angoisse ces derniers jours. Mon agression puis mon kidnapping n'avaient pas été facile à vivre pour eux, ni pour ma sœur.

Une fois à la maison, je montai dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Une fois terminé, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et repensais à ma discussion avec Bella. Je l'avais repoussé comme hier pour plusieurs raisons.

La première était qu'elle m'avait brisé le cœur lorsqu'elle s'était moquée de mes sentiments pour elle. Je la croyais pas quand elle disait qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais je n'arrivais pas oublier ses paroles. C'était comme un disque rayé qui tournait sans cesse dans ma tête. Je l'entendais encore et encore.

La deuxième, c'était que je ne la méritais pas après l'odieux chantage que je lui avais fait. Je ne valais pas mieux que Volturi. Je repensais à ce qu'Eric m'avait dit : elle pleurait dans la douche après chacune de nos entrevues. Comment j'avais pu imaginer qu'elle prenait du plaisir lors de nos ébats. Elle avait dû simuler de peur que je mette fin à notre accord et que son frère ne soit plus protégé. Elle me détestait.

Ce qui conduisait à la troisième raison. Comment pouvait-elle me dire qu'elle m'aimait ? C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle puisse éprouvait autre chose que de la haine et du dégout pour moi ? Je me répugnais moi-même. Comment avais-je pu faire une telle chose à la femme que j'aime ? Je ne pouvais plus me regarder dans un miroir. Si je n'avais pas interféré dans le plan de l'autre enfoiré, il ne l'aurait pas kidnappée et pratiquement violée. Ça aussi, c'était de ma faute. Alors, j'avais décidé de rester loin d'elle pour ne plus lui faire du mal même si cela voulait dire que je devais avoir le cœur brisé.

J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de chevet et en sortit une photo cachée dedans mon livre préféré. Il s'agissait de Bella. Cette photo avait été prise par Alice lors de l'une de leurs soirées entre filles. Ma sœur l'avait laissé trainer dans sa chambre et quand je l'ai aperçue, je l'avais trouvé tellement magnifique dessus. J'en ai fait une copie sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

J'admirais son visage et son sublime sourire pendant plusieurs minutes avant de la remettre à sa place. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour aider ma mère à préparer le repas.

**Bella POV**

Le lendemain, j'essayai de parler à Edward mais il m'évita toute la journée. A la pause déjeuné, il fit exprès de s'asseoir avec sa sœur pour que l'on ne puisse pas discuter ensemble. Elle nous fixa en silence. Elle avait dû sentir la tension entre lui et moi. Il fallait que j'arrange toute cette histoire pour que l'on puisse enfin être heureux ensemble. Mais s'il avait décidé de m'esquiver à chaque fois, cela n'allait pas être facile.

En cours de littérature, Alice me proposa de venir chez elle après les cours et j'acceptai avec joie. C'était une occasion parfaite pour essayer de lui parler sans qu'il ne se dérobe.

Il ignorait que je serais là car ses cours terminaient après les nôtres. Quand il arriva enfin, il fut surpris de me voir dans son salon. Il fila immédiatement à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'espérais qu'il finirait par en sortir. Je guettais l'escalier pour ne pas le manquer au cas où il redescendrait.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ? Tu en meurs d'envie » dit Alice, me prenant par surprise.

« Mais pas du tout. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » niai-je.

« Bella, je suis au courant pour vous deux. »

Oh non ! Comment l'avait-elle appris ? Nous avait-elle vus ? Que pensait-elle de moi maintenant ?

J'allais tout lui expliqué mais elle poursuivit.

« Je sais que vous sortiez ensemble et que visiblement vous vous êtes disputés. Mais ça va s'arranger, j'en suis sûre. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il t'ait enfin avoué ses sentiments. Je ne supportais plus de le voir souffrir. Et je suis contente que vous soyez ensemble. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

« Alice… » essayai-je de l'interrompre.

« Alors monte le rejoindre pour que vous vous expliquiez. »

« On ne sort pas ensemble » annonçai-je.

« Pas besoin de mentir. Je le sais depuis un moment. Il y a quelques jours, on s'est retrouvées au centre commercial pour faire du shopping. J'ai remarqué un suçon sur ton cou. Puis quand je suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai croisé Edward et ses cheveux sentaient le même shampooing que les tiens ce jour là. Tu es passé un après-midi pour récupérer tes cours alors qu'il n'y avait aucune urgence. Mais la plus grande preuve, c'est que ces derniers temps, il était heureux et joyeux » répondit-elle avec un large sourire, fière d'elle.

« Effectivement, on couche bien ensemble mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est plus compliqué » répliquai-je.

Je mis de côté toutes les appréhensions que j'avais et je lui racontais toute l'histoire. J'espérais qu'elle n'aurait pas une vision différente de moi après cela. Je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié. Elle fut sous le choc d'apprendre ce qu'avait fait Edward. Mais je lui assurai que je lui avais pardonné.

« Tu veux savoir le plus stupide dans tout ça. Moi aussi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui pendant nos rendez-vous secrets. Mais il refuse de me croire et il me repousse. J'ai vraiment merdé. C'est complètement idiot. »

Je pu lire de l'incompréhension sur son visage.

« Tu crois que ses sentiments ont commencé pendant votre accord ? » demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

« Bah oui. Pourquoi ça te surprend autant ? »

« Bella, tu as encore plus merdé que tu ne le penses. Il est amoureux de toi depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Je crois qu'il est tombé sous ton charme la première fois qu'il t'a vu » expliqua-t-elle, triste.

Quoi ! Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir raison sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il m'aimait depuis deux ans. Et cela voudrait dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il m'avait invité à sortir avec lui, il avait été sérieux. Oh merde ! Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Maintenant, je comprenais mieux pourquoi mes paroles l'avaient tellement blessé.

Je m'excusai auprès de mon amie et couru en vitesse jusqu'à sa chambre. Je frappai plusieurs coups à sa porte et il m'ouvrit.

« Il faut que l'on parle, maintenant ! » dis-je en entrant à l'intérieur.

« On s'est déjà tout dit. Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi alors oublie moi ! » dit-il froidement.

« Depuis quand tu as des sentiments pour moi ? » répliquai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Réponds-moi ! »

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu » dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, la tête baissée. « Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre jusqu'à ce que je le vive. »

Ma crainte s'était révélée exacte. Je m'assis à ses côtés et le forçai à me regarder. Je pus lire toute sa tristesse sur son visage.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé pendant tout ce temps. Je croyais que tu ne voulais qu'une seule chose : me mettre dans ton lit. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir compris que tu étais sincère et que tu voulais une vraie relation avec moi. »

« C'est du passé, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

« Si ça en a. Je t'ai fait souffrir pendant deux ans sans que je m'en rende compte. Tout ça à cause de mon premier petit ami. C'était avant que je n'emménage ici. Il s'appelait Nick. C'était l'un des garçons les plus populaires de mon ancien lycée. Toutes les filles le désiraient. Un jour, il m'a invité à sortir avec lui. J'ai refusé car il avait la réputation d'être un gros dragueur. Il a insisté et a tout fait pour me prouver que tout ce que l'on disait à propos de lui n'était que des rumeurs. J'ai fini par accepter et on est sorti ensemble. J'étais folle amoureuse de lui, c'est pourquoi je lui ai donné ma virginité seulement deux mois après. Ma plus grosse erreur. Après que l'on ait fait l'amour pour la première fois, il s'est levé et s'est rhabillé comme si de rien n'était. J'étais confuse et j'ai cru que ça ne lui avait pas plu. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il s'en allait si vite et il m'a dit en rigolant que maintenant qu'il avait finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait plus à faire semblant. Et il est parti. J'étais anéantie. Le lendemain, il l'avait raconté à tous ses amis et ils se moquaient de moi. J'avais honte et me sentais complètement idiote d'avoir cru ces belles paroles. Quelques semaines plus tard, mes parents ont eut leur accident de voiture et j'ai déménagé. »

« C'est pour ça que tu me repoussais constamment ? Tu croyais que je te ferais la même chose que ce connard ? » demanda-t-il en colère.

« Oui. Quand j'ai fait ta connaissance, tu m'as plu. Mais ensuite, j'ai entendu les autres lycéens qui parlaient de toi et j'ai eu peur de revivre la même chose qu'avec Nick. Quand je te voyais avec toutes ces filles différentes, cela m'a conforté dans mon idée que j'avais eu raison de ne pas avoir accepté. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir accordé une chance et d'avoir préféré croire les rumeurs que d'essayer d'apprendre à te connaître » affirmai-je en caressant sa joue.

« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir cru ce que les gens disaient sur moi. Tout était vrai. J'avais des nuits sans lendemain car je ne croyais pas en l'amour. Mais tout a changé quand tu es arrivée. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour enfin t'inviter mais tu m'as rejeté. J'ai compris que l'on avait dû te parler de ma réputation, alors j'ai redoublé d'efforts pour te prouver que j'étais sincère. Je repoussais toutes les avances que les filles me faisaient car il n'y avait que toi qui comptais. Un soir, j'avais sorti le grand jeu : fleurs, resto, fête foraine. J'avais prévu de t'avouer mes sentiments. Je suis arrivé devant toi et je t'ai vu embrasser Jacob. Mon cœur fut brisé ce soir là » raconta-t-il triste.

Je m'en voulu immédiatement du mal que j'avais dû lui faire ce soir là.

« À partir de ce moment là, j'ai commencé à agir en vrai salaud pour ne pas te montrer à quel point je souffrais à chaque fois que je vous voyais ensemble. J'ai repris mes vielles habitudes avec les filles pour essayer de t'oublier mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Et quand je l'ai vu avec une autre fille, j'ai voulu le massacrer mais je n'ai rien fait car tu aurais été en colère contre moi. Si je te l'avais dis, tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Quand tu l'as découvert, je voulais te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler. Et puis est arrivée toute cette histoire. J'ai entendu ces trois abrutis se vanter de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Eric. Je les ai menacés de m'en prendre à eux si jamais ils retouchaient à un cheveu de ton frère. Quand je t'ai vu, perdu dans tes pensées ce jour-là, je t'ai fait cette odieuse proposition par désespoir. Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu accepterais. Tu devais vraiment être inquiète pour lui pour faire un tel sacrifice. Au départ, je n'avais l'intention que de te forcer à coucher qu'une seule fois. Je te désirais tellement que je pensais qu'en passant une nuit avec toi, j'arriverai à te sortir de mon esprit. Grosse erreur ! Après y avoir gouté, j'en revoulais même si je savais que c'était mal de profiter de toi. J'attendais nos rendez-vous avec impatience. Car il n'y avait que pendant ces moments que je pouvais te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Je ne te baisais pas, je te faisais l'amour. Et durant un court instant de folie, j'ai même cru que tu commençais à m'aimer. Je fus ramené à la réalité quand Éric nous a surpris dans l'ancienne réserve au lycée. »

« Quoi ! Il est au courant ? » criai-je de surprise et honteuse à l'idée qu'il sache ce que j'avais fait.

«Il nous a vu sortir l'un après l'autre et il a tout compris. Il m'a dit qu'à chaque fois que tu rentrais de nos rencontres, tu te précipitais sous la douche et que tu pleurais. Je me sentais coupable après ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je pensais qu'en passant du temps avec moi, tu pourrais changer d'opinion sur moi mais j'avais tord. J'ai décidé de mettre fin à notre accord parce l'idée que tu souffrais à cause de moi m'était intolérable. Je t'ai évité par la suite car je ne supportais pas d'être près de toi sans pouvoir t'embrasser, te toucher. Et finalement, j'ai su ce que tu pensais réellement de moi quand tu m'as repoussé après que je t'ai fait ma déclaration d'amour. »

« Edward, je m'en veux terriblement. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de tout cela. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait autant souffrir » dis-je, les yeux humides.

Je m'étais totalement trompée sur son compte. Il était l'homme le plus merveilleux que je connaissais. Il avait protégé mon frère sans avoir prévu de me faire son chantage par la suite. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de laisser ces types faire du mal à Éric. S'il ne m'avait pas fait cette proposition, je n'aurais jamais su ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Mais une chose me tracassait encore.

« Pourquoi quand je t'ai accusé d'être l'instigateur, tu m'as dit que tu avais demandé à ces types de s'en prendre à mon frère ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Il ria doucement et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Je savais que tu voudrais vérifier que je tenais bien ma parole. Alors je suis allé les voir et leur ai demandé d'agresser Éric sans brutalité. C'était complètement stupide mais il le fallait si je voulais repasser une nuit avec toi. »

Si je l'avais laissé s'expliquer plus tôt, on n'en serait pas là en ce moment. On serait ensemble au lieu d'être tristes et malheureux. Je décidai de réparer mes erreurs et l'embrassai passionnément. Il répondit à mon baiser. Nos langues se livrèrent à une danse sensuelle mais cela fut de courte durée. Il m'écarta gentiment de lui et baissa la tête.

« Arrête de me repousser. On pourrait enfin vivre notre amour. Alors pourquoi tu refuses de me pardonner. Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal ces deux dernières années mais accorde-moi une chance. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux » le suppliai-je.

« Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce que Volturi t'a fait. Il t'a pratiquement violé à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas interféré dans son plan, tu n'aurais jamais vécu tout ça. Tout est de ma faute » dit-il en reculant plus loin sur le lit.

« Il aurait continué à s'en prendre à Éric et il m'aurait quand même forcée. Il pensait qu'en passant pour le héros, je tomberais amoureuse de lui. Mais cela ne se serait jamais passé ainsi. Je le trouvai bizarre et trop collant. Jamais je n'aurai pu avoir de sentiments pour lui. Alors arrête de te sentir coupable. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est lui qui était cinglé. »

Je me rapprochai lentement de lui pour lui prendre la main mais il la retira vivement.

« Et je suis comme lui. J'ai tellement honte de ce que je t'ai fait. Je me dégoûte moi-même. Comment ai-je fait pour tomber aussi bas que lui » affirma-t-il avec rage.

Je me levai et m'assis à califourchon sur lui en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Une bonne fois pour toute : tu n'as rien à avoir avec Démétri. Si tu en es arrivé là, c'est uniquement par désespoir et à cause de moi. Si je t'avais laissé une chance, tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ce chantage. Arrête de culpabiliser » dis-je en embrassant tendrement son front. « Éric à mal interpréter les choses. Effectivement, après nos rencontres, je filai sous la douche et je pleurais. Les deux premières fois, c'était par écœurement de ce que je faisais pour le protéger. Mais les fois suivantes, c'était parce que j'ai réalisé que j'étais tombée sous ton charme. J'étais triste car à ce moment-là, je pensais encore que tu n'étais qu'un coureur de jupons. À chaque fois que l'on se voyait, mes sentiments devenaient de plus en plus forts et j'avais mal car je croyais que tu ne changerais jamais et que mon cœur était voué à souffrir à cause de toi. »

Je caressais affectueusement sa joue et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es un homme merveilleux, Edward. Tu as défendu mon frère et tu n'as pas hésité à risquer ta vie pour nous sauver avant-hier. J'avais tellement peur que tu sois blessé. S'il t'était arrivé quoi que se soit à cause de moi, jamais je n'aurais pu me le pardonner. Je t'aime et je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais c'est la vérité. Et tu dis que tu ne me mérites pas mais c'est le contraire. Je ne te mérite pas après tout le mal que je t'ai fait. N'importe quel autre homme serait passé à autre chose depuis longtemps mais pas toi. C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre » affirmai-je avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

À ma plus grande joie, il répondit à mon baiser et nos langues commencèrent une danse endiablée. Je le forçai à s'allonger sans quitter ses lèvres. Je lâchai un gémissement tandis que je passai mes mains sous son t-shirt et caressais son torse musclé. Notre échange devint de plus en plus intense. Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle. Je commençai à déboutonner ma chemise quand il me stoppa. Il se releva et posa une main sur ma joue.

« Bella, je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Je dois réfléchir et remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. »

Je baissai la tête, désemparée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour lui prouver mon amour.

« Très bien. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu me reviennes » concédai-je.

« Merci » dit-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait depuis notre dispute. Cela me redonna espoir en "un nous deux".

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il.

Je collai mon front contre le sien et soupirai.

« Je t'aime moi aussi. »

Je me levai et m'écartai de lui. À contre cœur, je sortis de sa chambre me retournant une dernière fois pour le regarder. Il me sourit. J'espérais qu'il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps car j'avais vraiment besoin d'être près de lui. Il me manquait terriblement : sa tendresse, sa douceur, ses lèvres et ses bras autour de moi.

Je retrouvai Alice et lui expliquai la situation. Elle m'assura que d'ici quelques jours, on serait de nouveau ensemble. Je voulais croire en son sixième sens.

**Edward POV**

Je m'en voulais terriblement de faire ça à Bella mais j'avais besoin de prendre du recul après tout ce qui c'était passé. J'étais content que l'on ait discuté. Je comprenais mieux les raisons pour lesquelles elle m'avait repoussé. Si elle n'avait pas vécu cette histoire avec ce merdeux, elle m'aurait probablement accordé une chance dès le début.

Je descendis pour manger. Ma sœur me fixa avec insistance pendant tout le repas. Je compris qu'elle devait être au courant de tout. Mais elle ne dit rien. Une fois le diner fini, je montai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit pour réfléchir. Je sortis la photo du tiroir et l'observai. Je finis par m'endormir, en rêvant d'elle.

Les jours suivants, je l'aperçu au loin au lycée. Elle me souriait mais ne venait pas me parler. Elle gardait ses distances pour que je puisse réfléchir tranquillement. Un matin, alors que j'étais devant mon casier pour récupérer mes cours, son frère m'aborda.

« Salut » me dit-il, gêné. « Je voudrais te demander un service. Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre à me battre ? Si tu veux refuser, je comprendrais parfaitement. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois. »

« Tu as encore des problèmes ? » demandai-je, soucieux.

« Non, mais je voudrais pouvoir être capable de me défendre au cas où. Je m'en veux tellement que Bella est dû se sacrifier pour moi. Quand Démétri l'a embrassé de force, j'avais envie de vomir. Elle aurait été prête à faire n'importe quoi pour me protéger et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Alors, tu acceptes ? »

« D'accord. »

On convint de se retrouver après les cours à la salle de gym de Forks. Je lui appris les techniques de défense. Il était motivé et apprenait très vite. Je le raccompagnais chaque soir après notre leçon. Deux jours plus tard, Bella m'intercepta dans les couloirs du lycée.

« Éric m'a dit que tu lui apprenais à se battre ! Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? » dit-elle en colère.

« Calme-toi et arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui. Je lui apprends à se défendre au cas où il en aurait besoin. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Il est venu me demander de l'aide et j'ai accepté. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il continue. Il pourrait se blesser… » commença-t-elle mais je l'interrompis.

« Je fais attention à ce que cela n'arrive pas. Écoute, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le protéger. Il faut qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller seul. Tu préfèrerais qu'il reste une mauviette toute sa vie ? »

« Non, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste à part Charlie. »

« Je sais à quel point il compte pour toi. Je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Fais-moi confiance » répondis-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et on se regarda en silence pendant quelques minutes.

« Tu me manques » dit-elle en déposant un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres.

Elle partit rapidement sans que je ne puisse réagir. Elle aussi me manquait mais il me fallait encore un peu de temps. Malgré ces affirmations, une partie de moi doutait encore de la sincérité de ses sentiments.

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que d'habitude je déposais Eric devant chez lui, il m'invita à venir à l'intérieur. J'acceptai. C'était un gars sympa et au fur et à mesure que l'on passait du temps ensemble, j'ai appris à l'apprécier et on devenus amis. Il me proposa de jouer aux jeux vidéo. On s'amusa pendant une heure. Alors qu'il était parti nous chercher à boire, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Bella arriva dans le salon et elle se figea quand elle me vit. Je me levai pour lui expliquer ma présence. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

« Tu t'es enfin décidé » soupira-t-elle de joie. « Je suis tellement heureuse. »

Je fus pris de remord car j'allais lui faire de la peine. Je la repoussai gentiment.

« Ton frère m'a invité à venir jouer à la console avec lui. »

Immédiatement, son sourire s'effaça et fit place à la tristesse. Elle recula de quelques pas en arrière.

« Oh ! Pardon. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que tu étais là pour moi » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait une fausse joie mais il me faut encore du temps » répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux » annonça-t-elle avant de partir mais je la retins par le bras.

Je me penchai et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, je la regardais monter les escaliers sans rien dire me sentant coupable de la rendre aussi malheureuse. J'aurais voulu courir après elle mais mon cerveau n'était pas d'accord. Il voulait protéger mon cœur qui avait été brisé.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle » entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir Éric sur le pas de la porte.

« Oui » avouai-je en me ressayant sur le canapé.

« Alors pourquoi tu la repousses dans ce cas là ? Visiblement, de ce que j'ai pu voir, elle ressent la même chose pour toi alors où est le problème ? »

« J'ai peur qu'elle n'éprouve ces sentiments pour moi que parce qu'elle me voit comme un « sauveur ». Cela fait deux ans que j'attends qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aime et elle l'a enfin fait après cette histoire avec Démétri » expliquai-je.

« Mais peut-être qu'elle avait déjà des sentiments pour toi mais qu'elle ne te l'avait jamais dis » affirma-t-il.

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit mais une part de moi en doute. »

« C'était son plan à l'autre taré : il voulait se faire passer pour un héro. Il pensait qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse de lui parce qu'il m'aurait aidé. Mais la vérité c'est que cela n'aurait jamais fonctionné. Elle m'a dit qu'elle le trouvait bizarre et trop collant. Et puis je connais ma sœur. Elle ne pourrait jamais éprouver des sentiments pour un homme uniquement pour ça. Si elle t'a dis qu'elle t'aimait alors elle était sincère. Peut-être qu'avec toute cette histoire, elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de te le dire avant. Peut-être que si je ne vous avez pas surpris ensemble, elle te l'aurait avoué. »

Ce qu'il venait de me dire me donner matière à réflexion. Peut-être qu'elle l'aurait fait. Peut-être que tout compte fait je n'avais pas imaginé ce rapprochement entre nous deux.

Je décidai de rentrer chez moi pour méditer là dessus. Je le remerciai et partis.

**Bella POV**

Quand je l'avais vu dans le salon, j'avais cru qu'on allait enfin pouvoir être ensemble mais ma joie fut de courte durée quand il m'expliqua sa présence. Je fus triste. Il me demanda encore du temps mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je savais que ce n'était rien comparé à deux ans mais cela faisait déjà trois semaines que l'on avait discuté et il n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Mais quand il m'avait embrassé, j'avais repris espoir.

J'étais montée dans ma chambre pour me réfugier dans mon lit. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Éric frappa à ma porte et entra.

Il vit que j'avais pleuré et il vint s'asseoir auprès de moi.

« Je suis désolé. Je m'en veux terriblement. Si je ne lui avais rien dis le jour où je vous ai surpris dans l'ancienne réserve, vous seriez certainement ensemble et heureux » dit-il avec regret.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu voulais simplement me protéger comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Tu as mal interprété certaines choses et tu as voulu bien faire » le rassurai-je. « Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger. »

Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur que ce serait bien le cas car je commençais à en douter.

« Il t'aime. Et il veut juste être sûr que toi aussi tu ressens la même chose pour lui » expliqua-t-il.

Alors c'était ça ! Il ne me croyait toujours pas malgré mes nombreuses affirmations. J'étais dépitée car j'ignorais quoi faire pour le convaincre que c'était la vérité. Dans un sens, je pouvais comprendre qu'il puisse être dubitatif quand à mes nouveaux et récents sentiments pour lui. Mais, je croyais qu'il avait compris que je ne mentais pas et que ce n'étais pas un contrecoup de mon kidnapping.

On discuta pendant un moment puis je finis par m'endormir.

Pendant toute la fin de semaine, j'ai cherché comment lui prouver mon amour mais je ne trouvais pas grand-chose. Quand finalement lundi fut arrivé, je n'avais aucune idée.

Je l'observais de loin au lycée. Je fus rassurée quand je le vis repousser les avances des autres filles. Quand on se croisait on se disait juste un petit salut avec un petit sourire mais rien de plus. Je ne supportais plus d'être loin de lui mais je lui devais bien de respecter son choix après tout ce que je lui avais fait.

La semaine fut longue. Chaque jour, j'espérais qu'on allait enfin être ensemble. Vendredi après le cours, Alice m'invita à passer chez elle. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas là car il avait une leçon avec Éric. Elle essayait de me remonter le moral. Cela faisait un mois qu'il réfléchissait. Quand j'avais accepté sa demande, je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait autant de temps. Plus les jours passaient, plus cela devenait insupportable pour moi.

Étant donné ma morosité, je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Mon amie accepta à contrecœur. Quand j'arrivai à la maison, je montai directement dans ma chambre. Je fus surprise de le voir assis sur mon lit. Des bougies avaient été disposées un peu partout ainsi que des pétales de roses. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je devais rêver.

« Salut » m'accueillit-il avec un sourire.

Il se leva et s'avança vers moi. Il me tendit une rose rouge foncé. Je respirai son parfum délicieux.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire ce que je crois ? »

Il hocha de la tête.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps pour me décider. Je sais que ce mois n'a pas été très facile pour toi. C'était dur pour moi de te voir aussi triste par ma faute mais j'avais besoin de remettre les choses en ordre dans ma tête avant de commencer notre relation. »

Je me jetai dans ses bras ouverts. On s'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir. J'admirais ma chambre.

« Ça te plait ? Éric m'a laissé entrer. »

« C'est magnifique mais tu n'avais pas à te donner autant de mal » répondis-je avec un sourire.

« Je veux que cette nuit soit mémorable pour toi. Ta première fois ne s'est pas bien passée alors que cela aurait dû être magique pour toi. J'ai décidé de te faire oublier ce mauvais moment en t'offrant la plus merveilleuse nuit d'amour. Je veux que tu te souviennes durant tout ta vie de notre première fois » expliqua-t-il.

« Edward, on a déjà couché ensemble » ris-je.

« Mais on n'était pas en couple à ce moment-là » répondit-il en capturant mes lèvres avec les siennes.

J'étais extatique de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Je savais que l'on avait la maison pour nous deux. Mon frère dormait chez un ami et Charlie était au travail toute la nuit.

Je me collai contre lui et enfonçai mes doigts dans ses cheveux désordonnés pour approfondir notre baiser. Ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt et caressèrent mon ventre ce qui me fit gémir. Je le fis reculer sans jamais rompre le contact jusqu'à mon lit. Il s'allongea et m'entraîna avec lui. J'embrassai sa mâchoire carrée tout en frottant mon intimité contre la sienne qui devenait de plus en plus dur.

Lentement, il retira mon haut et me bascula pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Ses magnifiques yeux verts transpercèrent mon regard. Il parsema mon cou de tendres baisers puis mordilla le lobe de mon oreille.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime moi aussi » répondis-je en passant mes mains sous son t-shirt et caressai son dos.

Il descendit lentement vers ma poitrine. Il défit mon soutien-gorge et prit l'un de mes tétons dans sa bouche tandis qu'il cajolait l'autre avec ses doigts. Après avoir prêté une attention toute particulière à mes seins, il embrassa chaque centimètre de ma peau en descendant jusqu'à mon ventre. Il déboutonna mon jean et le retira doucement.

J'étais en feu. Sa lenteur était un vrai supplice. J'étais déjà toute trempée de désir. Je gémis d'impatience. J'attrapai son pull et l'enleva rapidement. Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne mais il avait autre chose de prévu. Il se leva pour s'agenouiller devant mon lit entre mes jambes. Il agrippa celles-ci et me tira pour que mes fesses soient au bord du lit.

Il remonta en déposant des baisers mouillés de ma cheville jusqu'au haut de ma cuisse et fit le chemin inverse pour la deuxième jambe, en évitant de toucher mon entrejambe.

Je grognai de frustration.

« Edward… touche-moi… je n'en peux plus. »

« Tout ce que tu veux ma belle » répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Il agrippa l'élastique de mon string et l'enleva. Il écarta tendrement mes jambes et caressa avec un doigt mon petit paquet de nerfs. Je criai de plaisir. Il le titilla du bout de sa langue avant de le mordiller.

« Oh oui ! Ça ma tellement manqué » gémis-je en agrippant sa tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

Il descendit vers mes lèvres intimes qu'il écarta pour avoir accès à mon vagin. Il me lécha avidement me provoquant un plaisir immense. Il inséra directement deux doigts en moi et je crus que j'allais défaillir tellement c'était bon. Il commença des va-et-vient en moi tout en suçant mon clitoris.

J'étais très frustrée de ne pas avoir eu de relation sexuelle depuis plus d'un mois alors l'orgasme me foudroya rapidement. Il lapa tout mon jus.

Je le regardai se relever et me léchai les lèvres en admirant son incroyable bosse compressée dans son pantalon. Il m'embrassa passionnément pendant que je déboutonnai son jean et le retirai avec son boxer et ses chaussures.

« À mon tour » dis-je d'une voix sexy et un sourire coquin.

Je m'agenouillai devant lui et saisi son membre dur. Je fis quelques va-et-vient avec ma main et il gémit de plaisir. Je suçotai son gland du bout des lèvres avant de le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Je cajolais ses testicules avec ma main tandis que je le suçai avidement. Savoir que c'était moi qui lui donnais autant de plaisir m'excitait énormément.

J'accélérai le rythme, sa main dans mes cheveux m'incitant à le prendre plus profondément dans ma bouche. Je le laissai faire et son sexe vint buter au fond de ma gorge. Après quelques coups de bassin, il jouit et j'avalais goulument sa semence, n'en laissant pas une goutte.

Il m'aida à me relever et on s'embrassa avec fougue. Il m'allongea sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de moi. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus intense tandis que l'on se caressait mutuellement. Je frottais ma féminité contre son sexe qui durcissait.

« Prends-moi maintenant… je te veux en moi, Edward » haletai-je.

Il vérifia que j'étais prêtre à le recevoir. Ses yeux me fixèrent intensément tandis qu'il me pénétra d'un coup de reins. On fit l'amour lentement et tendrement. Il ne me lâcha pas une seule fois du regard sauf pour déposer un baiser dans mon cou, sur mon épaule, mes lèvres, mes seins. Il me répétait encore et encore qu'il m'aimait et j'en fis de même.

C'était magique. Je n'avais jamais vécu une telle connexion avec un homme auparavant. Je pouvais ressentir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi dans notre échange.

On atteignit le nirvana dans des gémissements de jouissance absolue. Il se retira et roula sur le côté. Je vins immédiatement me blottir dans ses bras qu'il resserra autour de moi, ma tête contre son torse. On resta ainsi le temps de reprendre notre souffle.

« Merci pour cette inoubliable nuit, mon amour » dis-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

« De rien, ma belle » répondit-il en embrassant mon front avant de se mettre à rire.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je interloqué.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on vient de faire l'amour dans ta chambre. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où je me suis imaginé cette scène. J'ai l'impression de rêver. »

Je me relevai et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser passionnément tout en caressant son magnifique torse musclé.

« Alors, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de te prouver que tout ceci est bien réel » dis-je sensuellement en ondulant mon bassin contre le sien, sentant sa virilité déjà prête pour un autre round.

Celui-ci fut nettement plus bestial. C'est ce que j'aimais le plus dans nos rapports sexuels. On variait entre faire l'amour tendrement et s'envoyer en l'air comme deux animaux en rut. On finit par s'endormir épuisés

**Charlie POV**

Je montai quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la chambre de Bella. Quand j'avais reçu l'appel des Cullen m'informant qu'Edward n'était toujours pas rentré à la maison, j'avais tout de suite craint le pire. J'imaginai déjà qu'il était arrivé encore quelque chose de grave à Bella.

Je frappai à la porte, attendant qu'elle m'invite à entrer mais rien ne vint. Alors j'ouvris la porte et je fus surpris par la vision qui s'offrait devant moi. Ils étaient là tous les deux, endormis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, un sourire à leurs lèvres.

Je refermai doucement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller et appela ses parents pour les prévenir que leur fils était sain et sauf. Je retournai au poste de police avec l'intention d'avoir une sérieuse discussion à mon retour le lendemain matin.

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillai, un bras protecteur autour de ma taille. Je me retournai pour l'admirer dormir. Il était si mignon et encore plus beau. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas craquer plus tôt pour lui ? Toute cette histoire m'avait servi de leçon comme quoi il ne fallait pas croire tout ce que les gens disent.

J'effleurai son magnifique visage du bout des doigts quand il ouvrit ses yeux. Il me sourit.

« Bonjour mon cœur » dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Soudain il se figea complètement et bondit hors de mon lit. Je fus totalement sous le choc. Il ramassa son pantalon et en sortit son portable.

« Merde ! Plus de batterie » dit-il en colère.

Il récupéra ses fringues et s'habilla en vitesse.

« Je n'avais pas prévu de m'endormir. J'avais dit à mes parents que je rentrai au plus tard vers 23h. Ils doivent totalement flipper en ce moment même. Il faut que je rentre vite pour les rassurer. Désolé » expliqua-t-il.

J'enfilai rapidement mes vêtements et l'accompagnai jusqu'en bas. On s'embrassa et emportés par le désir, on se laissa complètement aller, puis il reprit ses esprits.

« Je dois vraiment y aller. Mes parents doivent être inquiets. »

« Ils l'étaient » entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis mon oncle appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés.

« Je les ai rassurés hier soir. Il faut que l'on parle » dit-il en allant dans la cuisine.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et vis qu'il était paniqué. Je tentai de le rassurer bien que je n'étais pas totalement convaincue moi-même.

« Détends-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Il ne va pas te tuer si c'est ce qui t'angoisse. »

On le rejoignit et s'assit l'un à côté de l'autre en face de lui.

« Alors vous sortez ensemble » affirma-t-il, en nous fixant du regard.

Je hochai affirmativement de la tête tandis que j'agrippai la main de mon amour pour le réconforter.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Un peu plus d'un mois » répondis-je.

Edward m'observa surpris par ma réponse.

« Et c'est du sérieux visiblement puisque vous couchez déjà ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Bella ? » demanda-t-il durement.

« Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Vous devez croire que c'est précipité mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mes sentiments pour elle sont profonds et datent de longtemps. »

Il avait répondu avec aplomb sans laisser sa peur prendre le dessus. Charlie nous fixa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire.

« Alors je suis content pour vous deux. Je n'ai absolument rien contre le fait que vous soyez ensemble. Edward, tu es un garçon bien. Tu m'as prouvé que tu seras capable de prendre soin d'elle lorsque tu n'as pas hésité à la protéger contre Démétri Volturi. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier pour ça. »

« Merci Monsieur. Mais, je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire. »

« Vu que l'on risque de se voir souvent, appelle-moi Charlie. Je vais arrêter de te taquiner et te laisser partir retrouver ta famille » dit-il en riant.

Je ne pensais pas que mon oncle le prendrait aussi bien, surtout après qu'il est parlé de notre vie sexuelle. J'étais morte de honte. Il avait dû nous voir endormis dans mon lit. Je fus soulagée quand je le vis sourire. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il m'avait interdit de le revoir.

Edward le salua. Je me levai et l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Je t'avais dit que tout se passerais bien » dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

« On se voit plus tard » annonça-t-il avant de partir.

Je retournai dans la cuisine.

« Merci de ne pas avoir été trop dur avec lui. Et je te jure que c'était la première fois qu'il passait la nuit ici. »

« Bella, je me doute que tu es active sexuellement. Tu as dix-huit ans et tu es sortie avec Jacob pendant presque un an. Cela ne me pose pas de problème du moment que tu te protèges. Dois-je avoir cette discussion avec toi ? » dit-il embarrassé par cette idée.

« Non ! C'est bon, maman s'en est chargé » répondis-je tout aussi mal à l'aise.

« Alors, c'est parfait. Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur et il a l'air de te rendre très heureuse. »

Je le serrai dans mes bras. Mes parents me manquaient mais Eric et moi avions eu de la chance d'être adopté par Charlie. Il était le plus merveilleux des oncles.

« En parlant de relations amoureuses, comment vont les tiennes ? » demandai-je.

« Oh tu me connais, le vrai tombeur de ces dames » dit-il ironiquement.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Sérieusement. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu passes tout ton temps au travail ou ici. Tu as besoin de sortir plus souvent pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Toi aussi tu as droit au bonheur. »

« Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. En fait, je ne vous ai rien dit mais je vois quelqu'un depuis quelques temps. Sue Clearwater. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant car je préférais voir comment cette relation évoluerait. Je voudrais vous la présenter lors d'un diner. »

« C'est génial. Je suis d'accord pour la rencontrer quand tu veux. Je suis contente pour toi » dis-je avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue et de m'en aller.

Je passai tout la fin de semaine avec Edward. On rattrapa le temps perdu. Alice était ravie de voir que tout s'était arrangé. Carlisle et Esmé était heureux de revoir le fils souriant. Lundi matin, il vint me chercher pour m'emmener au lycée. Quand on arriva dans le parking, il m'ouvrit la portière et m'aida à sortir. On s'embrassa tendrement. Il mit un bras sur mes épaules et il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma classe. Sur le chemin, tout le monde nous dévisageait. Les filles me jetaient des regards jaloux.

À la pause du matin, j'étais en train de prendre mes prochains cours quand deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et y déposa des baisers. Je souris, refermai mon casier et me retournai pour lui faire face.

« Tu m'as manqué » murmura-t-il avant de capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Je m'appuyais contre le mur et on approfondit l'échange. J'oubliai rapidement tout ce qui était autour de nous à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait. Malheureusement, on dû se séparer pour reprendre notre souffle. Je vis que plusieurs filles nous regardaient avec rage. Il tourna la tête pour voir ce que j'observais.

« C'est quoi leur problème ? Pourquoi elles te regardent comme ça ? » demanda-t-il énervé.

« Elles sont juste jalouses » répondis-je en posant une main sur sa joue pour qu'il se concentre à nouveau sur moi. « Tu ne sais pas le nombres d'entre elles qui rêvent d'être à ma place en ce moment. Tu as abandonné ton ancienne vie de playboy pour te ranger et avoir une relation sérieuse avec moi. Je me sens flattée et chanceuse que tu m'aies choisi. Tu me rends tellement heureuse. »

« Moi aussi je suis chanceux que tu es accepté de me donner une chance malgré mon passé » dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Nous allâmes en cours main dans la main.

Tout se passa très bien pour nous deux. Nous passions tout notre temps ensemble et notre amour grandissait jour après jour. Certaines filles continuaient de le draguer mais il refusait toujours leurs avances. Edward et moi avions reçu nos diplômes et avions décidé d'aller à l'université de New York avec Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmet. Nous étions rapidement devenu un petit groupe inséparable. Au début, j'avais quelques appréhensions à l'idée de laisser Charlie et Éric tout seuls. Mais, ils avaient réussi à me convaincre. Éric a été diplômé trois ans plus tard et nous avait rejoins. Charlie s'était marié avec Sue deux ans après leur rencontre et ils avaient une petite fille, Émily.

Je regardais l'amour de ma vie dormir paisiblement. Il avait décidé de devenir médecin comme son père tandis que moi j'étudiais pour devenir professeur de littérature. Alice avait suivi des études de stylismes et avait ouvert sa propre boite il y a quelques mois. Elle était mariée avec Jasper qui poursuivait des études de droit pour devenir avocat. Sa sœur, Rose avait suivi la même voix. Elle était fiancée à Emmet qui avait décidé de devenir professeur de sport pour les enfants. Edward et moi nous nous étions mariés deux ans auparavant.

Je vis l'homme de ma vie ouvrir ses yeux lentement.

« Bonjour, mon cœur » dis-je souriante avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il roula pour se trouver au-dessus de moi tandis que ses lèvres descendaient vers mes seins. Le sexe entre nous deux était incroyable. Nous étions des vrais lapins. Nous avions toujours envie de faire l'amour. Mais avant que nous allions plus loin, il fallait que je lui annonce une nouvelle importante.

« Chéri, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. D'ici quelques mois, il y aura une troisième personne qui vivra ici avec nous. »

« Je me doutais que tu voudrais qu'Éric emménage avec nous le temps qu'il trouve un travail. Et tu sais bien que ça ne me pose aucun problème » répondit-il avant de prendre l'un de mes tétons dans sa bouche tandis que l'une de ses mains glissa vers mon intimité.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir sous ses caresses mais je le stoppai.

Éric avait choisi de devenir comptable. Ses études finissaient dans deux mois et il chercherait un travail.

« Non, ce n'est pas de lui dont je parlais. L'un de ses amis lui a proposé d'habiter en colocation avec lui. Ils ont déjà trouvé un appart. »

Il me regarda surpris et totalement perdu.

« Alors qui ? »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Parfois tu es vraiment long à la détente mon amour. »

Je saisi sa main et la plaçai sur mon ventre qui allait commencer à s'arrondir. Il réalisa enfin de quoi je parlais.

« Tu es enceinte ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je hochai affirmativement de la tête et il explosa de joie.

« Je vais être papa. C'est merveilleux. Merci de m'offrir ce magnifique cadeau. Je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime. »

Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément. Puis, il s'écarta et glissa pour poser sa tête contre mon ventre.

« Et toi aussi bout chou, je t'aime. J'ai hâte que tu naisses pour pouvoir m'occuper de toi. Je serais le meilleur papa au monde » murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser.

À ce moment-là, j'étais la femme la plus heureuse de la Terre. J'avais épousé le plus merveilleux des hommes qui me traitait comme une princesse et nous allions devenir parents. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un tel bonheur puisse exister. Et dire que j'avais failli passer à côté de tout ça à cause des rumeurs du lycée. Mais maintenant, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas les croire car si on le faisait, on risquait de perdre la plus belle chose de sa vie.

**Fin**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde et je vous donne rendez-vous pour de nouvelles aventures.**


End file.
